Kehidupan L
by Viloh
Summary: Kehidupan L di masa kecilnya dan sebab dia mencintai misteri sehingga membuatnya menjadi detektif terkenal
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Aku sedang melihat cahaya bulan**, **begitu indah seterang lampu-lampu di kota. Kuamati orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh karena saat itu salju turun semakin tebal. Aku duduk berjongkok dipinggir toko kosong sendirian sambil sesekali mengusap kedua telapak tanganku. Bulan mulai menghilang, dan udara dingin bersiap-siap menembus kulitku.

Itukah Ibu? Aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki bersandar manja di bahu wanita yang sangat cantik. Dan aku merasa dadaku terasa sakit, air matakupun tiba-tiba meleleh. Dinginya salju membuat hatiku semakin sakit dan beku.

"Nak warna rambutmu sekelam kabut tapi wajahmu seindah cahaya."

Suara itu tiba-tiba datang mengagetkanku. Pria Inggris separuh baya yang tampak kaya dengan mobil aneh berwarna hitam dibelakangnya, "Apa yang dinginkan pria ini terhadapku?"

Aku melihat matanya berkilauan serupa cahaya bintang, aku merasa dia akan menolongku. Aku tahu jika dewa kematian secepatnya ingin membawaku pergi. Namun Tuhan memberikan jalan lain padaku, mungkin dia menginginkan aku hidup untuk melakukan hal lain nantinya.

"Siapa namamu Nak."

"Lucious," jawabku menggigil.

"Kau sendirian disini tapi aku tidak akan bertanya mengapa kau bisa berada sendirian disini, Namun maukah kau ikut denganku!"

"Apakah menyenangkan berada di tempatmu?"

"Sangat menyenangkan, banyak sekali cokelat dan permen yang bisa kau makan."

Aku tak dapat menganalisa kebohongannya, aku terpana olehnya. Situasi aneh seperti ini tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Spontan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, aku langsung menghampiri genggaman tangannya yang besar dan berkerut. Aku mengikutinya, mengikuti seorang pria Inggris separuh baya bernama Roger.

Suara mesin sangat halus, aku mendengarnya samar seperti suara angin yang pernah kudengar di hutan. Mobil ini sangat enak untuk dinaiki, kursinya juga empuk walaupun aku hanya merasakan dengan telapak kakiku. Kulihat salju juga semakin tebal dan menumpuk yang menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihat ke luar. Tapi supir yang sangat pendiam masih dengan lihainya mengendarai mobil meski terkadang selip karena jalan yang licin.

"Duduklah Lucious! Mengapa dari tadi kau hanya berjongkok?" Suara Roger tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.

"Mengapa kau bertanya karena aku duduk berjongkok, sedangkan tadi kau tidak bertanya alasanku berada sendirian di kota yang dingin, apakah hal yang kulakukan ini membuatmu tertarik Roger?"

Dengan sedikit tersenyum Roger menjawab, "Ya aku tertarik dengan apa yang kaulakukan namun aku tidak tertarik dengan masa lalumu."

"Mengapa?"

"Kau cerewet juga Lucious, yeah,, alasannya adalah aku tak ingin mengetahui kesedihan seseorang, tapi aku hanya tertarik memberikan kebahagiaan bagi orang yang telah merasakan kesedihan, apalagi terhadap anak yang bercahaya sepertimu."

"Kau telalu percaya diri dan naïf Roger, Darimana kau tahu jika aku sedang merasakan kesedihan."

aku tahu karena tanpa berbicara apaun kau langsung menggegam tanganku. Manusia adalah makhluk rapuh, mereka membutuhkan orang lain ketika menderita. Mungkin kau telah mengalami penderitaan yang hebat dalam hidupmu sehingga tanpa sadar langsung menggegam tangan orang yang baru saja kau kenal, aku tahu dari matamu bahwa kau sedang membutuhkan seseorang".

"Yah..Kau menang Roger, alasanku duduk berjongkok adalah karena aku merasa nyaman."

"Ha..ha kau juga menang, baiklah untuk selanjutnya aku tak akan bertanya apa-apa padamu."

Mobil tiba-tiba saja berhenti, Roger membisikkanku jika kita telah sampai. Tanpa sadar percakapanku dengan Roger membuatku melewatkan jalan-jalan yang indah di Winchester. Aku melihat pintu gerbang yang kokoh dengan bangunan besar tua dibelakangnya.

"Wammy House", samar-samar kubaca tulisan di atas bangunan itu. Bangunan berwarna putih yang cukup memikatku. "Masuklah!" kata Roger sambil menepuk pelan bahuku.

Selama ini aku tidak pernah terbangun dari mimpi karena aku jarang sekali tidur. Mereka menyebutnya imsonia akut. Tetapi jika ini semua ini adalah mimpi, aku tidak ingin terbangun darinya. Saat ini aku merasa telah pulang di suatu tempat. Tempat yang membuatku merasa aman.

"Kemarilah Lucious!" suara Roger membangunkan lamunanku. Kuhampiri Roger berdiri bersama dengan seorang pria seumurannya, wajahnya sama lembutnya dengan Roger. Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum, aku merasa nyaman dengan itu.

"Berapa umurmu nak?" Pertanyaannya tidak sama dengan ketika pertama kali aku bertemu Roger, dia mungkin sudah tahu namaku.

"Sembilan tahun," jawabku pelan.

"Oh,,kau masih muda namun matamu mengatakan bahwa kau telah siap dengan jalan hidupmu."

Aku berpikir apakah terdapat suatu hal spesial di mataku. Mengapa Roger dan pria ini selalu menilaiku melalui mata. Aku tak ingin mereka mengetahuinya, aku tak ingin mereka tahu tentangku. Jika mereka tahu mengenai diriku, aku akan menjadi merasa tidak aman.

"Lucious dia adalah Watari, orang ini nantinya akan menjagamu." Begitulah Roger akhirnya memberitahuku tentang pria ini. Aku sedikit terkejut tapi aku tahu jika Watari adalah orang baik. Aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang diriku tapi hal ini terasa berbeda untuk Watari, aku merasa senang jika berada disampingnya. Mungkin aku akan cocok denganya.

"Lucious Lawliet itulah nama panjangku, terima kasih Watari kau mau menerima anak sepertiku". Kulirik Watari hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataanku.

"Well L ayo sekarang kutunjukan kamarmu dan terima kasih juga kau telah menerimaku."

Kutelusuri lorong di banguan Wammy House, bangunanya seungguh besar dan Megah. Si Monalisa menyambutku di lorong pertama dan disusul dengan "Jamuan Terakhir" di sampingnya. Apakah Roger menyukai Da vinci pikirku karena banyak sekali kulihat karya-karyanya banyak menghiasi setiap lorong bangunan.

"Berapa anak tinggal di tempat ini Watari?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ehm..karena dekorasi bangunan ini terlalu suram untuk anak kecil."

"Beberapa ada yang sebaya denganmu." Watari menjawab dengan senyum simpulnya.

Kuhentikan percakapan ini, aku tidak ingin melewatkan semua dekorasi indah di Wammy House. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya sampai juga di depan pintu kamarku. Aku sedikit penasaran dengan ruangan dibalik pintu tersebut.

Dengan cekatan Watari membuka pintu kamar tersebut, sekilas kulihat ruangan gelap dan besar. Ada sedikit cahaya bulan di dekat jendela namun segera menghilang karena Watari menyalakan lampu kamar ini.

Ruangan itu sangat luas dengan dua kamar tidur besar pula. Sebenarnya aku tak memerlukan tempat tidur besar karena aku dapat tidur dimanapun, namun setelah kupikir-pikir aku akan sulit memperdebatkan masalah seperti ini dengan Roger. Aku tahu Roger berusaha memberikan yang terbaik bagi semua orang.

"Istirahatlah dulu Lucious!"

Dengan lembut Watari menutup pintu kamar. Badanku memang sangatlah letih, aku memang harus beristirahat. Kudengar dari jauh suara gonggongan Anjing. Apakah itu suara anak Srigala yang ditinggalkan oleh induknya atau kelompokya?, kasihan sekali anak serigala tersebut. Mugkin esok aku akan menolongnya karena sangat menyakitkan jika harus terpisah dari keluarga. Dan aku mengerti itu.

_Selamat datang di keluarga barumu Lucious._


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: Death Note adalah milik Takeshi Obahta dan Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

Aku sadar dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan, aku hanya memakan makananku. Ataukah aku harus menyebutkan namaku. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

Aku melihat sekelilingku, Watari pernah mengatakan padaku jika ada beberapa anak tinggal di tempat ini. Watari mungkin sudah terlalu tua untuk mengingatnya. Aku hanya melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut merah menyala jika terkena cahaya.

Anak itu sedang mengamati rotinya, dia terlihat tidak tertarik memakannya. Timbul hasratku untuk meminta roti miliknya. Aku selalu merasa kurang untuk memakan makanan manis. Karena itu timbul kebiasaan burukku menghisap ujung jari, aku seperti merasakan gula disitu. Gula memang dapat meningkatkan kemampuan berpikir dan aku telah membuktikannya.

Sambil menikmati makanan kulirik Watari sudah berada di sampingku. Dia mengenalkan ku ke beberapa orang. Gadis berambut merah itu tiba-tiba melihatku. Matanyaberubah menjadi bulat. Kornea matanya seperti hampir keluar dan wajahnya juga pucat. Sambil memanggil namaku "Lucious…Lucious" dia terjatuh dari kursi tempat duduknya. Spontan semua orang kaget karena gadis berambut merah itu ternyata sudah pingsan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Watari memanggilku. Aku sedang menikmati susu cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Watari menyuruhku pergi ke ruangan medis, dia mengatakan jika dokter ingin bertemu denganku. Aku segera menuju kesana, Kubuka pintu ruangan, Elena melihat kedatanganku.

"Kaukah Lucious,anak yang dibicarakan Roger kemarin?"

"Ya benar, Bagaimana keadaan gadis ini?" Untuk berhadapan dengan banyak orang aku harus membiasakan diri berbosa-basi.

"Yah, tenanglah Rachel sudah membaik, dia memang sering terserang depresi akut."

"Terus untuk apa kau memanggilku Elena?"

"Wah, ternyata kau sudah tahu namaku"

"Tak masalah, aku sudah mengingat semua nama-nama staf di Wammy House yang diberikan oleh Roger, Tapi ngomong-ngomong katamu anak ini terserang depresi akut."

"Kau juga tahu mengenai penyakit ini?"

"Hanya sedikit aku pernah membacanya di suatu tempat. Depresi akut salah satu penyakit mental yang juga tanpa sengaja dapat menyerang fisik seseorang. Penyakit ini terjadi jika seseorang mengalami tingkat kesetresan tinggi, mengalami berbagai menyedihkan dalam kehidupanya. Dan yang paling fatal jika mental serta fisiknya sudah tak sanggup menerimanya maka orang tersebut akan menjadi gila, dia akan menjalani kehidupan secara tidak rasional. Lalu mengapa gadis ini terserang depresi akut?"

"Dia mempunyai kelebihan spiritual dan rasa kepekaan terhadap orang lain juga tinggi. Kali ini mungkin kepadamu karena dari tadi dia mengigau memanggil namamu."

"Aneh, apa yang terjadi? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Tangan yang hangat tiba-tiba menyentuh telapak tanganku. Aku sedikit terkejut karena gadis berambut merah ini sudah siuman dari pingsannya. Dia memandangku dengan tajam, giginya bergetar seperti ketakutan. Tanganya menggenggam erat telapak tanganku hingga kulitku yang pucat menjadi berwarna merah.

"Aku melihat kematian," ucap gadis itu dengan aneh sambil terus menggegam telapak tanganku dengan semakin erat. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku melirik ke arah Elena . Namun dia hanya bereskpresi datar sambil mengusap kening gadis tersebut. Tampaknya dia memang sudah terbiasa mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

"Tuhan tidak akan mengampunimu Lucious, aku harus menolongmu. Aku tidak ingin kau masuk neraka, aku sudah melihat kejamnya penderitaan di neraka. Orang-orang itu selalu berteriak meminta pertolonganku."

Setelah mengucapkan hal aneh gadis tersebut kembali pingsan, namun tanganya masih menggenggam erat telapak tanganku. Elena berusaha melepaskannya, aku hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan ucapan gadis itu. Bukan karena aku takut tapi karena aku memang menyukai misteri, walaupun hal tersebut mungkin akan menimpa diriku.

Kulihat Elena sudah menyelimuti tubuh gadis tersebut. Dia memperbolehkanku meninggalkan ruangan. Sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan, Elena mengatakan padaku agar tak terlalu memikirkan ucapan gadis tersebut. Dari wajahnya aku tahu jika dia mempercayainya namun dia juga berusaha tak memberikan beban yang berat kepadaku. Sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya sebentar, mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Keesokan harinya salju sudah mulai menipis, namun udara dingin masih tetap menusuk kulit. Aku berjalan menuju ke kamar gadis berambut merah sambil melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Watari pernah berkata padaku jika tak ada salju biasanya banyak sekali burung-burung hinggap di pohon cemara besar yang terletak di samping Wammy house.

Aku masih sedikit ragu untuk membuka panel pintu,mungkin gadis itu membenciku. Kupandangi pintu itu selama beberapa menit sambil tak tahan aku menghisap ujung ibu jariku. Yang pertama kulakukan adalah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Masuklah!" Suaranya sedikit berbeda dari kemarin, apakah keadaan gadis itu sudah membaik, pikirku. Akhirnya aku masuk ke kamar tesebut. Kamar itu memiliki tatanan rapi dengan beberapa lukisan menghiasi dinding. Setelah kuamati ternyata lukisan-lukisan itu memiliki symbol-symbol misterius.

"Syal milikmu tampak bagus Lucious."

"Kemarin Watari membelikanku."

"Well kau sungguh beruntung memilki Watari sebagai pengasuhmu."

"Namamu Rachel kan, aku ingin mengetahui maksud dari kata-katamu kemarin."

"Aku tahu, apakah kau menyukai pentagram-pentagram itu?"

Aku tak ingin menjawab, aku menyukai pentagram itu dengan artian lain. Aku tertarik dengan makna filosofisnya. Dengan maksud apa sebenarnya itu dibuat. Kulihat Rachel memang berbeda dengan kemarin. Matanya menjadi lebih terang serta ketika berbicara dia selalu menyelipkan senyuman. Tidak terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang terkena depresi akut.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Ha..ha..mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu terhadap seorang gadis Lucious?"

"Tidak, terkadang kau terlihat sangat dewasa."

"Ha..kau adalah bocah sok tahu, aku masih berumur delapan tahun beberapa hari lagi aku akan berulang tahun. Yahh,.. tapi kau tahu akulah yang membuat pentagram-pentagram itu namun bisa dibilang bukan akulah yang membuatnya. Para roh-roh itu yang membantuku."

Roh, apa maksudmu?" kata-katanya menurutku sedikit tidak logis.

"Apa kau mempercayai adanya Dewa kematian?"

"Mungkin."

"Kemarin aku melihat Dewa kematian sedang mengikutimu, aku selalu melihatnya, ketika dia datang aku sadar orang-orang disekelilingku ternyata sudah mati. Mungkin aku salah tapi aku tahu dia mengincarmu, mengincar namamu. Dan kau tahu Dewa kematian selalu mengantarmu ke neraka."

"Apakah kau bisa membuktikannya Rachel?" Aku semakin penasaran dengan ucapannya. Memang terdengar tidak masuk akal. Namun bagiku hal tesebut adalah misteri dari suatu fenomena yang kadang manusia tidak bisa menalarnya. Rachel tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dia hanya menatapku dengan senyum khasnya.

"Aku akan selalu membantumu Lucious."

Aku pernah mencoba untuk mati, sesekali merasakan kesendirian. Sendiri tanpa seorangpun yang bisa kuajak untuk mengobrol. Tapi Watari bilang aku terlalu cerdas untuk mati sekarang. Hidupku masih bisa berguna untuk orang lain. Oleh karena itu dari lubuk hatiku sebenarnya aku mengakui jika perkataan Rachel cukup membuatku takut. Aku senang Rachel akan membantuku.

Berusaha untuk menghiburku Rachel mengajakku keluar dari kamarnya. "Kamar itu kadang membuatku takut," ucapnya. Gadis ini mengajakku ke perpustakaan. Dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan Rachel menggandeng tanganku. Kurasakan telapak tangannya begitu lembut dan hangat.

Sesampainya disana aku melihat banyak buku tertata rapi di rak-rak. Aku menghampiri rak yang sepertinya dibuat khusus untuk menaruh buku-buku penting. Aku tertarik mengambil buku sastra berwarna merah dengan sampul bergambar lelaki dengan wajah separuh iblis dan malaikat. Kulihat Rachel sepertinya juga sudah menemukan buku yang ingin dibacanya. Dia menyuruhku duduk disampingnya.

"Perhatikan cara dudukmu Lucious! bukankah itu tidak sopan." Rachel tiba-tiba sedikit membentakku.

"Tapi Roger tidak mempersalahkan ini," jawabku.

"Besok kelas sudah dimulai, terlalu tidak sopan jika para guru melihatmu duduk seperti ini." Rachel berbicara dengan nada dewasa

"Aku akan coba merubahnya besok."

"Bagus, selain itu sesekali tersenyumlah sedikit! Wajah datarmu sudah tampak seperti mumi, kau akan terlihat tampan jika tersenyum."

"Apakah aku tampan?" Tanyaku

"Yahh, Mungkin suatu hari nanti akan banyak gadis-gadis yang mengejarmu."

"Kau juga akan melakukan itu?"

"Mungkin saja aku akan menjadi salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu." Aku meliriknya sebentar, Wajah Rachel sedikit memerah.

Aku menghentikan sebentar percakapan kami, Kubuka buku yang tadi ingin kubaca, Judulnya adalah "Dilema seorang kekasih" karangan Robert Downey. Aku tahu dia sastrawan hebat, sebanding dengan Poe di masa sekarang. Karangannya selalu elegan, dramatis dan penuh misteri. Aku pernah membaca beberapa bukunya.

"Robert Downey, aku menyukainya. Tapi karyanya yang itu aku tidak begitu suka. Ini memang tidak sopan tapi karya itu menurutku adalah karya gagal. Aku tahu banyak orang juga tidak menyukainya dan Downey menjadi frustasi karena itu. Bayangkan! sekarang keberadaanya telah menghilang, banyak orang bilang dia bunuh diri karena karya itu. Seorang sastrawan hebat meninggal hanya karena satu karyanya yang gagal, sungguh disayangkan." Rachel berbicara sambil melihat buku yang sedang kubaca.

"Apa yang kau tidak suka dari karya ini?" tanyaku penasaran, selain itu aku sadar jika ternyata Rachel adalah seorang gadis kecil yang banyak bicara. Wajahnya ramah dan selalu menunjukkan senyum tipis di mulutnya.

"Ehm, contohnya.. ini." Dia menunjukkan beberapa kalimat di buku itu,

"_Aku tahu, aku hanyalah sebongkah daging_, _Tidak berguna, tidak berdaya dan cacat di segala tempat, buanglah aku dari tempat ini secepatnya!_

"Aku tidak suka itu, karya itu terlalu putus asa dan tanpa tujuan. Mengisahkan tentang sepasang kekasih yang di masa hidupnya mereka merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang manusia, kau tahukan aku bisa mendengar suara roh. Ketika mereka mati, mereka akan meminta tolong. Mereka ingin hidup kembali. Mengulang kehidupan mereka, berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kehidupanya. Orang-orang bisa bebas memilih hal yang membuatnya bisa berguna."  
"Tanpa tahu jalan hidupnya, tanpa tahu mengapa mereka bisa berputus asa!" Kataku sedikit bercanda dan mungkin Rachel tidak menanggapinya seperti itu.

"Kau juga bebas memilih semua hal yang kau suka Rachel, aku tak akan menyangkalnya lagi. Tapi biarkan aku membaca buku ini sebentar!"

Beberapa jam kami menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Aku mulai memahami makna dari isi buku itu, tidak terlalu buruk bagiku. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, siang sudah hampir menghilang. Aku kembali ke kamarku. Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur, kucoba untuk memejamkan mata. Sekarang aku tidak kesepian, Aku bukanlah orang yang tidak berguna. Sekarang aku memiliki Roger, Watari, Rachel dan bahkan Wammy House.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Megumi-chan sebagai yang pertama kali mengreview, saya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku tahu FFN ini masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini,terima kasih. O iya Lucious memang nama asli L, Nama panjangnya Lucious Lawliet, bisa dilihat di movie death note.**

**Desclaimer****: ****Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obahta**

* * *

Semua keadaan terasa telah berubah, banyak hal baru kulakukan. Sudah beberapa bulan aku tinggal disini sejak awal musim dingin. Aku mengikuti beberapa kelas namun semuanya terasa membosankan karena mereka terlalu mudah. Tapi hal yang paling kusenangi dari mengikuti kelas adalah aku bisa belajar cara berinteraksi dengan orang lain, saling berbagi pikiran dan pengetahuan.

Aku tidak bisa menyaingi Rachel dalam pelajaran seni walaupun di pelajaran lain aku lebih unggul darinya. Sejak saat itu aku percaya jika seni memanglah bakat, anugerah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan saat manusia lahir. Seni tidak terbatas serta tidak mudah untuk dipelajari. Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang dapat membuat sebuah karya masterpiece.

Sekarang aku lebih sibuk dari biasanya, seperti yang kubilang tadi jika banyak hal telah berubah. Musim dingin baru berakhir dan keadaanku masih baik-baik saja, kupikir ramalan Rachel salah. Aku sedang mempelajari tumpukan berkas-berkas di depanku. Akhir musim dingin lalu, kota Whincester dikejutkan oleh tragedi pembunuhan. Korban pembunuhan bernama Jonah Hill seorang laki-laki penjaga rumah sakit. Saat mayatnya ditemukan kondisinya sungguh mengenaskan. Wajahnya hampir tidak dikenali karena disiram dengan air keras, ditubuhnya juga banyak terdapat tikaman pisau. Waktu kematiannya diperkirakan pada malam hari sekitar jam 2.15 A.M. Tidak ada bukti apapun yang ditinggalkan oleh pembunuhnya, pekerjannya sangat halus dan keji, sangat liar dan terperinci. Mungkin dia profesional.

"Apa ada shift ketika pembunuhan itu?" Tanyaku kepada Watari yang berdiri disampingku.

"Tidak ada, Jonah Hill mengambil Shift penuh,, jam malam adalah miliknya. Pembunuhnya tahu kapan dia bertugas, menurutmu apakah pembunuhnya orang sinting biasa ataukah psikopat yang haus akan darah?"

Aku tahu Watari sedang mengetes-ku. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Dia memang berada dalam keadaan sinting karena telah menghilangkan nyawa orang lain, tapi dia bukan seorang psikopat. Orang ini punya maksud melakukan pembunuhan ini. Psikopat melakukan pekerjaanya tanpa pikir panjang. Teori yang kubaca di buku itu salah tidak ada yang namanya psikopat jenius, yang ada adalah pembunuh jenius. Pembunuh jenius melakukan aksinya dengan rencana matang. Tidak tercium dan licik."

"Jonah Hill ditemukan dengan wajah tersiram air keras, dia hampir tidak dikenali. Hanya pembunuh bodoh yang melakukan itu jika dia bermaksud membuat wajahnya tidak dikenali orang lain. Orang yang menemuakan mayatnya pasti akan langsung tahu jika itu Jonah, Aku ingin tahu maksud sebenarnya dari si pembunuh, mengapa dia harus merusak wajahnya?"

"Bagaimana dengan latar belakang korban?" Tanya Watari

"Jonah Hill seorang pendiam, dia hanya memiliki seorang ibu yang menderita Tuberkulosis, kehidupannya standar dia juga tidak memiliki istri. Terkadang dia pergi ke bar untuk menghilangkan stress. Kau tahukan pria seumuran dia setiap waktu harus menjaga ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Dalam lubuk hatinya pasti dia sudah tidak tahan."

"Tikaman pisau ditubuhnya juga dalam, mungkinkah pekerjaan laki-laki?"

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Kau mencurigai orang yang ditemuinya di bar, di sana memang kebanyakan laki-laki. Tapi beberapa persen kemungkinan bisa saja seorang perempuan,"

Aku mengambil foto kematian Jonah Hil dan memperlihatkannya pada Watari, "Lihat! Tikaman pisau ditubuhnya memang dalam tapi pisaunya masih tersangkut ditubuhnya, pisau itu adalah barang bukti, pembunuhnya terlalu ceroboh jika meninggalkannya, atau kemungkinan lainnya si pembunuh tidak kuat menarik berat pisau yang sudah menancap di tubuh Jonah, laki-laki pasti mudah menariknya namun dengan asumsi itu aku juga mengira jika pelakunya seorang perempuan."

"Adakah hubungannya dengan buku karangan Robert Downey, Dilema seorang kekasih?" Watari berbisik.

"Apa maksudmu Watari?" Tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Beberapa saksi yang mengenal Jonah mengatakan, sebelum meninggal dia tampak kebingungan mencari sebuah buku, "Dilema seorang kekasih" milik Robert Downey memang merupakan karya gagal namun juga menjadi buku yang sangat langka, tidak banyak dijumpai di toko-toko buku biasa. Saksi itu juga heran karena Jonah tiba-tiba ingin membaca buku itu."

"Bukankah rak khusus perpustakaan kita menyimpannya?"

Watari terdiam sebentar, dia mengernyitkan alisnya. Wajah tua Watari memang tampak ramah, aku belum pernah melihatnya marah. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaanku. " Buku itu sebenarnya juga menyimpan sebuah misteri," ujarnya.

Kumasukkan beberapa gula ke dalam secangkir cokelat panasku. Aku meminumnya, kurasakan rasa manis meleleh di lidahku. Lalu kuambil beberapa bungkus cokelat, kususun bungkus cokelat itu menjadi sebuah bangunan. "Aku sudah mengiranya Watari, buku itu memang berbeda, singkatnya kejadian di dalam buku itu benar-benar nyata bukan, jika perkataan saksi itu benar maka perkiraan yang tadi kupikirkan juga tidak salah.

"Apa itu Lucious?"

"Pembunuhan ini hanyalah awal, akan terjadi pembunuhan lagi, tapi kita tidak tahu dimana itu akan terjadi? Kita harus bersiap-siap Watari!"

"Aku mengerti!"

Aku beristirahat sebentar dari kasus Jonah Hill, Banyak kepingan yang belum kumengerti, pembunuhan acak, air keras yang disiram ke wajah, buku Robert Downey, perempuan. Semuanya masih terlintas dipikiranku, masih belum jelas. Dan memang terlalu kejam, aku memerlukan kejadian pembunuhan berikutnya untuk mempermudah mengetahui profiling si pembunuh.

Kudengar Rachel mengetuk pintu kamarku, dia membawakanku macaron dan menaruhnya di mejaku. Kulirik sebentar karena sepertinya dia kebingunan menaruhnya di mejaku yang sudah penuh sesak dengan makanan. Aku tak menghiraukannya.

Rachel sedikit kecewa dengan sikapku. Karena itu dia cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan kamarku, padahal aku tahu jika dia ingin mengobrol. Sebelum pergi Rachel memperingatkanku agar tidak terlibat lebih jauh dengan kasus Jonah Hill. Jelas sekali hal itu tidak akan mengubahku, aku tertarik memecahkan kasus pembunuhan ini.

Kupandangi layar komputer beberapa saat, rasa penasaran tidak dapat membuatku beristirahat terlalu lama. Sebuah pesan masuk ke Server komputer Wammy House,

**To: Wammy House, 22 Jan 9.15 PM**

**Pesan**

**Tolong aku!, DK**

Pesan singkat, pengirimnya hanya berinisial DK, firasatku mengatakan ini berhubungan dengan kasus Jonah hill.

**To: DK, 22 Jan 9.18 PM**

**Pesan**

**Siapa Kau?**

**To: Wammy House, 22 Jan 9.30 PM**

**Pesan**

**Aku takut, aku tak bisa menjelaskan, Kau staff dari Wammy House khan?, Besok datanglah ke Banabell street di gedung opera jam empat sore! akan ada pembunuhan disana, percayalah! Sekian.**

Ini langkah awalku, aku tahu dia tidak berbohong, Orang ini bisa mengakses pesan ke Wammy House. Roger pernah berkata hanya kliennya yang tahu alamat email di Wammy House. Aku akan memastikannya besok.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang membaca FFN ini serta dukungannya. Saya tahu jika masih banyak kesalahan, maaf juga jika cerita berjalan membosankan. Akhir kata, makasih**

**Desclaimer: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obahta**

* * *

Aku duduk di bangku deretan tengah untuk melihat pertunjukan opera. Aku tidak memakai setelan formal hanya celana jins dan kaos lengan panjang. Banyak orang yang datang untuk melihat pertunjukan. Mereka semua tampak seperti orang-orang kaya dan berpenampilan keren. Laki-laki dan perempuan berusaha tampil layaknya bangsawan Inggris. aku tahu itu karena pertunjukan opera memang sebuah karya intelektual, alur ceritanya berat penuh dengan pesan moral dan diiringi dengan musik yang membuat hati histeris. Walaupun hanya dibawakan di atas panggung namun ceritanya hidup karena kemampuan luar biasa dari para aktor dan artis.

Pertunjukan sudah dimulai, kulirik Anak laki-laki disebelahku yang tampak heran melihat posisi dudukku. "Anak ini menakutkan," dia berbisik kepada ibunya. Lalu ibunya dengan sigap menaruh telapak tangannya di mulut anak laki-laki itu, dia menyuruhnya diam. Ibunya melihatku dan memberikan senyum yang ramah. Tapi aku membalasnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Sekarang aku tidak terlalu fokus terhadap cerita di pertunjukan karena sejak awal aku memang hanya ingin memastikan terjadinya pembunuhan. Jika pengirim pesan itu benar maka pembunuh itu harus memikirkan trik agar dapat mengelabuhi mata semua orang karena tempat ini terlalu ramai. Namun pemikiran seperti itu sangat lambat, si pembunuh memilih tempat ini karena dia sudah memilki rencana dan aku harus berpikir lebih cepat darinya. Aku hanya bisa beranggapan jika pengirim pesan itu benar maka diantara ratusan penonton yang acak, salah satu diantara mereka akan menjadi korban pembunuhan. Satu atau dua atau lebih banyak lagi tapi aku mempersempitnya dengan beranggapan satu orang terbunuh. Dengan suasana seperti ini membunuh banyak orang akan menimbulkan dampak besar. Selain itu pembunuhnya juga harus lebih dari satu orang.

Namun jika meneliti kasus Jonah aku berpendapat jika pelaku pembunuhnya seorang diri karena pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh banyak orang pastinya memiliki tujuan tertentu. Jonah tidak memiliki alasan agar dirinya dibunuh secara beramai-ramai, dilihat dari segi latar belakang dan tidak adanya bekas pengeroyokan di tubuhnya. Aku tahu itu hanya dilakukan oleh seorang pembunuh.

"Anette...oh..Anette kau adalah kesatria kami, kau membebaskan kami dari perbudakan." Suara pemeran pria mengelegar di setiap sudut hall. Para penonton terkesima dengan penjiwaan para pemain. Aku berpikir sambil melihatnya sebentar. Tokoh Anette diperankan oleh seorang gadis berwajah tegas, dia bersikap seperti seorang diva, dia mengerti semua keinginan penonton. Aku tahu itu hanyalah sebuah peran namun pembawaannya sudah mirip dengan tokoh Anette seorang kesatria perempuan dari Yosdalnia, sebuah negara yang dipimpin oleh raja kejam karena senang melakukan perbudakan dan menjual rakyatnya ke negara lain.

"Aku akan mengakhiri penderitaan kalian. Aku ingin memberikan kebebasan kepada kalian. Karena itu aku harus membunuh kekasihku, raja kalian." Anette melantangkan pidatonya. Para penonton terdiam saat Anette melepaskan pedangnya dari sarungnya. Dengan tegas dia mengajungkan pedangnya ke langit, "Atas nama para dewa! Aku berjanji akan membunuh kekasihku dan merebut kembali kebebasan para penduduk Yosdalnia! Sumpah alam semeta." Annete melakukan perlawan terhadap raja. Tapi aku sadar kalau kata-kata Anette telah mengingatkanku pada penggalan sajak di buku Robert Downey,

**_Dia rela menjadi apapun untuknya, menjadi apapun?_**

**_Menjadi bunga, binatang, Matahari ataupun iblis_**

**_Dia rela melakukan itu untuk kekasihnya_**

**_Bahkan ketika kekasihnya itu telah membuka pintu kesedihan_**

**_Dan mengepakkan sayapnya yang berwarna hitam_**

**_Membunyikan suara lonceng kematian_**

**_Lalu membuat bunga-bunga bermandikan darah_**

**_Dia telah tersesat, dan sepasang tangan menariknya untuk bangun lalu meneruskan langkahnya_**

**_Dia rela menjadi apapun, menjadi iblis_**

**_Dia telah membunuh kekasihnya_**

**_Mengirimnya pergi_**

**_Dia tahu, Mereka tahu, tidak ada keabadian_**

**_Kehidupan tidak menginginkan mereka_**

Oh Tuhan, aku mengerti sekarang jika pembunuh pasti memiliki ikatan kuat dengan DK, Dia mengenalnya. Si pembunuh meninggalkan pesan bahwa aksi pembunuhannya berhubungan dengan buku karangan Robert Downey. Orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya pastinya tidak sadar. Pembunuhan pasti akan berlangsung, dan aku tahu orang yang akan dibunuhnya.

Duaar...suara letusan pistol menggema. Kepala Anette pecah terkena ledakan pistol. Penonton terdiam sebentar dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu beberapa saat terdengar jeritan dari penonton dan kekacauanpun terjadi. Sedangkan aku menatap miris tubuh Anette. Kepalanya sudah hampir tidak berbentuk. Perutku terasa mual dan tanganku bergetar. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, aku baru pertamakali melihat pembunuhan secara langsung. Pembunuhan kedua akhirnya terjadi.

Setengah jam kemudian polisi melakukan forensik terhadap tubuh Anette. Dan para penonton sudah dievakuasi, mereka semua tampak shock, mereka menyebutnya pertunjukan opera berdarah. Anette diperankan oleh seorang gadis bernama Crystal Limbrown, sepertinya nama panggung. Dia berdarah Inggris dan Irlandia. Dia seorang artis yang sedang naik daun dan kualitas aktingnya sebagai Anette memang sangat bagus. Namun setahun lalu dia juga pernah mengalami krisis karir. Dia hampir tidak pernah mendapatkan peran. Tapi dia berhasil bangkit setelah berkonsultasi dengan psikiater. Peran Anette membuat namanya melambung.

Sedangkan si pembunuh memang profesional. Dia berhasil kabur tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Satu kali tembakan dilesakkan tanpa ragu, akurasi yang luar biasa. Pembunuh menggunakan Sniper dengan peluru berkaliber 12,7 mm. Membuat kepala Crystal langsung pecah. Aku melangkah mendekati mayat Crystal. Namun seorang polisi muda menghalangiku dia heran melihat seorang bocah berada di tempat itu.

"Kemana orang tuamu nak? Di sini bukanlah tempat anak kecil, cepat pergilah! Kau tidak apa-apa?" polisi itu menarik lengan bajuku.

Aku malas untuk berdebat. Aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan jika ini mungkin adalah hobi, aku ingin memecahkan kasus pembuhan ini.

"Dia bernama L! Dia berasal dari Wammy House." Suara seorang laki-laki terdengar dari belakang. Watari datang dengan senyum ramahnya, aku sedikit heran karena dia menyingkat namaku. Sedangkan polisi muda itu masih tampak bingung, lalu dia memanggil atasannya. Atasanya berwajah seram namun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ramah setelah melihat Watari.

"Anda dari Wammy House? Saya senang anda bisa datang kesini, lalu siapa anak ini?"

"Dia murid unggulan di Wammy House. Anda pasti tahu dia anak seperti apa? Wammy House adalah program khusus dari ratu, anda tidak ingin dipecatkan! Lalu bolehkah anak ini ikut dalam penyelidikan?" Perkataan Watari ramah namun membuat polisi itu tidak berdaya.

"Aku mengerti! Silahkan melanjutkan penyelidikannya jika menginginkan sesuatu tolong beritahu saya!"

Aku mulai meneliti mayat Crystal, pembunuhan dilakukan dalam radius 500 meter, dan jarak antara panggung dan tribun penonton paling atas cuma sekitar 300 meter. Jika dia menembak pastinya penonton langsung menyadarinya. Tapi tanpa satupun orang menyadarinya, berbeda jika dia berkerumun dengan penonton. Namun memerlukan keahlian menembak hebat dengan situasi seperti itu atau bahkan mustahil. Kemungkinan besar dia tidak berada disini, dia berada diluar gedung.

"Watari ayo kita pulang!"

"Kau sudah mendapatkan sesuatu L?"

"Yaah."

Watari mengerti maksudku, dia membawaku ke mobil. Sebelum pulang aku meminta polisi agar menghentikan penyelidikan. Aku meminta mereka tetap melanjutkan penyelidikan kasus Jonah Hill. Para polisi sedikit tidak mempercayaiku, namun Watari dapat mengendalikan dengan gaya persuasifnya.

Di dalam mobil aku berbincang dengan Watari. "Aku tahu menyelidiki kasus disana adalah membuang waktu. Pembunuhnya hebat kita akan dipusingkan dengan mencari hal yang sia-sia. Selama kita sibuk mencari bukti dan petunjuk dia sudah dengan bebas merencanakan pembunuhan berikutnya. Lalu ketika pembunuhan lain terjadi kita akan sibuk mencari lagi bukti dan petunjuk baru. Kita harus berada satu langkah di depannya. Pembunuhnya memang berhubungan dengan buku karangan Robert Downey. Lalu aku juga akan memberitahumu tentang DK, dia orang yang mengirim pesan ke Wammy House."

"Kau bersemangat Lucios?"

"Sekarang aku mengerti ketakutan tentang kematian. Entah apa yang dirasakan Rachel selama ini? Dia gadis yang kuat. Kematian adalah kesepian bagi semua orang, aku tidak akan lagi bermain-main dengannya. Dan jika ada orang dengan mudah mempermainkan kematian maka aku akan menghukumnnya!"

Kota sudah malam dan bintang-bintang berjajar rendah, suasananya sangat sepi karena teror pembunuhan yang terjadi di kota. Dalam hatiku aku berjanji akan menemukan pembunuhnya, sumpah alam semesta yang seperti Anette katakan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo, Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca serta semuanya yang sudah mereview FFN ini, Oiya sebelumnya saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari**

**Bryan Andrew Cho****: Rachel itu original character yang saya buat di FFN ini, dia gadis indigo dan berbakat dalam seni. Dia teman seangkatan L, aku membuatnya karena kasihan saat L bilang kepada Light jika dia adalah teman pertamanya. Setidaknya saat kecil aku juga ingin L punya teman, apalagi cewek hee, lalu tentang orang yang punya kemampuan gaib, tergantung cara dia memakainya. Dia bisa mengangapnya anugerah maupun kutukan sekalipun.**

**Makasih dan minta saran pada teman pembaca terhadap kekurangan di FFN ini,(Banyak sepertinya hee) Selain karena aku juga pengen punya teman (hee maaf, maksud tersembunyi). Makasih**

**Desclaime****r : ****Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obahta**

**Ket: Tempat di FFN fictif, seperti Guliver street dll, tidak ada di anime atau manga.**

* * *

Sudah terjadi dua pembunuhan di kota. Korban pertama bernama Jonah Hill seorang laki-laki penjaga rumah sakit. Dia dibunuh pada malam hari dengan tusukan pisau ditubuhnya lalu wajahnya juga rusak karena disiram dengan air keras. Pembunuhan kedua dilakukan di gedung opera Banabell street, aku menyaksikannya sendiri setelah menerima pesan dari DK. Seorang artis bernama Crystal Limbrown ditembak kepalanya saat dia sedang memerankan tokoh Anette dalam pertujukan-nya.

Satu tujuan berbeda cara ataukah ada hal lainnya, kedua pembunuhan dilakukan dengan cara berbeda. Pembunuhan pertama terlihat seperti pembunuhan acak, dilakukan ditempat sepi dengan resiko kecil, menghindari terjadinya bentrokan. Dia harus merasa aman saat melakukannya. Selain itu tidak ada tanda perlawanan dari Jonah, dia melakukannya dengan brutal namun rapi. Dari analisa awal aku menyimpulkan jika pembunuhnya adalah perempuan.

Sedangkan kasus Crystal dilakukan oleh profesional. Dia tampak seperti target pembunuhan. Pembunuhnya sudah terbiasa membunuh dalam situasi apapun, dan dia tanpa perlu merasa aman dalam melakukannya. Pembunuhnya siap jika kapanpun terjadi bentrokan, dari gaya membunuhnya serta akurasi tembakan ketika dia memegang sniper yang berat maka aku menyimpulkan jika pembunuhnya laki-laki.

Terdapat puzzle-puzle bercabang sampai membentuk sebuah kesimpulan mirip dengan aljabar. Dan kesimpulan itu adalah buku gagal karya Robert Downey. Semua pembunuhan menyangkut buku itu, pertama sebelum dibunuh Jonah sempat mencari-cari buku Downey dan kedua dialog Anette di dalam pertunjukkan juga berrhubungan dengan buku Downey.

Aku mulai membayangkan imajinasi kelam dirinya. Seperti sebatang cokelat yang semakin pahit maka semakin tinggi kualitas dari cokelat itu, begitu juga dengan karya sastra gagal. Semakin gagal maka semakin keren, lebih kontrofersial maka lebih artistik. Sebab sebenarnya bagi mereka yang memahaminya, tidak ada sebutan gagal untuk karya seni karena semua orang menilai sebuah karya dengan cara berbeda-beda.

Monitor kumputer milikku menampilkan sebuah pesan.

**To: Wammy House, 25 Jan 9.15 PM**

**Pesan**

**Pembunuhan sudah terjadi, benarkan! Aku benarkan? Kemungkinan akan terjadi lima lagi, dia memang gila, DK.**

**To: DK, 25 Jan 9.18 PM**

**Pesan**

**Aku selalu menerima pesanmu pada jam segini. Yah,, kau benar sudah terjadi pembunuhan , kau tahu siapa dia? Terus bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?**

**To: Wammy House, 25 Jan 9.30 PM**

**Pesan**

**Seperti yang kubilang dari awal, aku ketakutan, tampaknya aku juga akan dibunuh. Aku mengenal pembunuhnya, dan juga pembicaraannya mengenai kematian-kematian yang diperlukan, apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu?**

**To: DK, 25 Jan 9.40 PM**

**Pesan**

**Ya, kau bisa mempercayaiku!**

**To: Wammy House, 25 Jan 10.00 PM**

**Pesan**

**Baiklah, sebutkan alamat agar aku bisa berbicara denganmu secara pribadi!**

**To: DK, 25 Jan 10.12 PM**

**Pesan**

**Tidak usah, datanglah besok ke pertandingan tenis di Gulliver street, pagi hari! Aku akan berada disana.**

DK tidak membalas pesanku namun aku menganggapnya setuju. Sementara itu aku kembali mempelajari berkas-berkas pembunuhan. Permen tic-tac bertebaran di sekitar kamar, bekas arumanis menempel di bibirku. Aku mencintai makanan manis seperti mencintai misteri. Lalu tiba-tiba Watari mengetuk pintu kamarku dan menyuruhku beristirahat. Aku harus mempersiapkan stamina untuk pertandingan tenis yang akan kuikuti besok.

Lantai berbentuk persegi panjang. Ditengahnya terdapat benda mirip dengan jaring yang disebut net. Orang-orang berlarian mengejar bola dan memperebutkan kemenangan. Sorot mata dari masing-masing lawan saling mendiskriminasi, terlihat jelas jika mereka ingin sekali mempecundangi lawannya. Inilah permainan tenis.

"Kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu Lucious?" Rachel memang cerewet.

"Tidak! Aku nyaman dengan pakaian ini."

Kemudian Rachel menghela nafasnya beberapa saat. "Orang-orang akan tertawa jika melihatmu bertanding mengenakan celana jins dan sepatu kets. Pakailah baju ini!" Rachel menyuruhku memakai pakaian olahraga lengkap dengan topi sports bergambar banteng.

Aku mencoba untuk menolaknya karena pakaian itu mengingatkanku pada festival musik di Scotlandia. Hampir mirip namun aku merasa celana pendek sama dengan rok.

"Ehmm Lucious, apa kau masih ikut menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di kota?" Rachel tiba-tiba bertanya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang pakaian.

"Ya." jawabku datar

"Tolong hentikan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ingatkan aku bisa melihat kematian, Dewa kematian, dan roh-roh. Semuanya bertambah jelas, aku bisa melihat mereka mendekatimu. Aku merasa ini berhubungan dengan suatu hal yang sedang kau kerjakan sekarang ini."

"Tenanglah!" Aku menghindari perdebatan dengan Rachel, lalu kuambil baju olahraga tadi dari tangannya.

"Aku akan memakai baju ini." Rachel tidak menjawab, wajah cantiknya berubah muram.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku kembali dengan mengenakan pakaian olah raga lengkap dan topi sport bergambar banteng di kepalaku. Rachel tertawa melihatku, dia kembali berwajah ceria.

"Bagus, _good boy_, manis sekali Lucious!" katanya bersemangat.

"Tapi masih ada yang kurang?" Rachel mengamati penampilan baruku sambil menaruh jari-jarinya di bibir.

"Aku tahu! Poni rambutmu ini terlalu panjang sehingga menutupi matamu, tolong diamlah sebentar! Aku akan merapikannya."

Rachel merapikan rambutku. Sebetulnya aku tak pernah memperhatikan penampilanku namun aku merasa potongan rambutku sekarang keren, mereka menyebutnya emo.

Kemudian suara microphone berbunyi.

** "****Pertandingan berikutnya Daniel Atlas vs Lucious Lawliet****_"_**

"Wah...mereka sudah memanggil namamu, ayo cepat, cepat! Berjuanglah L!" Rachel tampak tidak sabar seakan ini adalah pertandingannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan. Kulirik lawanku yang berada di ujung lapangan. Senyum sinisnya menunjukkan jika dia meremehkanku. Reaksi wajar jika kau melihat seorang bocah bertubuh kurus dan punggung setengah bongkok menjadi lawanmu. Sedangkan Daniel Atlas memiliki bentuk tubuh seorang atlet ideal, tinggi serta berbadan tegap tidak tampak seperti bocah berusia sepuluh tahun.

Daniel memulai service pertamanya, bola dilambungkan berlawanan dengan cahaya Matahari yang mengkilap. Pukulan kuat Daniel melesakkan bola dan hampir mengenai wajahku. Aku terdiam tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Skor pertama untuk Daniel, dia tertawa girang.

Kulirik Rachel di pinggir lapangan. Wajahnya cemas dan sedikit gugup, warna rambutnya juga tampak bertambah semakin merah. Dia jadi mirip dengan Alma tokoh penyihir dalam buku _The Witcher_.

Sementara pertandingan kembali berjalan. Aku terpojok, pukulan keras Daniel membuatku tak berdaya. Daniel berada diatas angin, dia memburuku secara membabi buta. Dia selalu tertawa ketika mencetak point sambil meninjukan pukulan tanganya ke atas langit. Tiba-tiba aku merasa jengkel. Lalu penonton juga sudah terlihat bosan karena pertandingan tidak berjalan seru. Set pertama dimenangkan Daniel dengan mudah.

"Bagus kau sudah berjuang, tetap semangat! Lawanmu memang hebat dia termasuk rangking sepuluh besar" Rachel menyambutku dari pinggir lapangan.

"Yah, aku mengerti."

Aku mengambil sebotol air lalu duduk berjongkok di bangku, jari manis kugigit dan kedua mataku memvisual situasi lanpangan, "berpikirlah sejenak," batinku.

"Kebiasaanmu tidak berubah Lucious." Rachel memberikan komentar.

"Kau tahu Rachel, berapa kira-kira presentase kemenanganku di set kedua?" aku bertanya sambil meminum air dengan tegukan keras.

"Haah kau mengujiku, kau sendiri pastinya sudah mengetahuinya."

"Ya kau benar, presentase kemenanganku di set kedua adalah seratus persen."

"Betul sekali."

"Rangking tidak berarti jika kita tidak menang, benarkan! Ini berlaku di Wammy House."

"Aku mengerti, berjuanglah L." Rachel memberikan handuk untuk mengelap keringatku. Lalu wasit memberikan instruksi jika set kedua segera dimulai.

Di set kedua aku memulai service. Daniel Atlas menatapku tajam dan seakan berkata, "Aku akan menghabisimu." Aku memulainya dengan pukulan pelan seperti waktu bergerak lambat. Giliran Daniel terdiam menerima pukulanku, skor pertama tercipta. Penonton hening seketika.

Aku mulai memahami permainan tenis, ini seperti logika. Perhitungan intonasi pukulan sehingga aku dapat memprediksi arah bola. Seratus kemungkinan bola terpantul dan terjatuh, namun dengan memperkirakan gerakan lawan, bobot tubuh dan tinggi badan maka aku dapat mempersempitnya menjadi satu kemungkinan bola terjatuh. Peluang datangnya bola dapat kuperkirakan dengan tepat. Pukulan terkuat Daniel sekitar 150 km/jam, setelah berhasil membaca gerakannya maka sepersekian detik aku harus mendahuluinya lebih cepat dengan gerak kinetis. Rumus Fisika, kalkulus, perubahan gerak dengan mudah sudah kukuasai. Permainan tenis memilki inti dari semua itu.

Tidak seperti Daniel yang menggunakan ketangkasan dan kemampuan luar biasa, aku menggunakan analisa dan prediksi sebagai senjata untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Wajah Daniel mulai terlihat frustasi. Keadaan emosional lawan membuatku bertambah mudah mengalahkannya. Set kedua kumenangkan dengan skor telak.

Di set terakhir penentuan berjalan sama. Daniel masih merasa kemampuannya lebih unggul dariku. Pukulan bertubi-tubi diiringi dengan keliaran dan kemarahan, rasa lelah, kemenangan mutlak serta hargai diri telah membebaninya. Dia tidak ingin seorang bocah berwajah freaky mengalahkannya. Dan di akhir pertandingan Daniel tersungkur di lapangan. Air matanya mengalir deras, dia masih tetap seorang bocah. Aku memenangkan pertandingan pertama.

Kembali ke jiwa detectiveku. Aku mengamati tribun penonton, wajah-wajah yang asing banyak berdatangan. Dari banyaknya wajah-wajah yang kulihat, seorang mencurigakan hadir diantara mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menghampirinya. Dia seorang laki-laki setengah baya, memakai jaket murahan yang di jual di toko loak Graham store. Dan dia mungkin orang yang ramah karena dibelakang jaketnya terdapat tulisan _peace and love_, aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, dengan posisi seperti biasanya.

"Hai Mr, bagaimana pertandinganku tadi?" Laki-laki itu kaget karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara disebelahnya. Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah gelisah.

"Hebat sekali nak, _wonderful_, kau bisa membalikan keadaan!" Laki-laki itu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan reflek.

"Anda DK khan?" spontan dia kaget mendengar perkataanku.

"Siapa kau"

"Aku dari Wammy House, orang yang berbicara denganmu melalui email."

"Jangan bercanda nak! Bocah semuda kau?"

"Panggil saja aku Ryuzaki!" aku menggunakan nama samaran karena aku yakin dia tidak mengingat namaku yang sebenarnya di table pertandingan. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya.

"Seperti nama orang Jepang?"

"Kemungkinan seperempat aku keturunan Jepang, tapi ini tidaklah penting. Ingat tujuanmu kemari!"

"Aku masih tidak mempercayaimu, kau terlalu muda. Selain itu bagaimana kau tahu tentangku?"

"Insting! Tapi tidak karena ini bisa dijelaskan secara logika namun akan memakan waktu singkatnya jika anda menyimak pertandinganku tadi maka anda akan sadar tentang ketepatan perkiraanku. Disini kita akan membicarakan tentang pembunuhan, percayalah Mr DK! Mungkin hanya aku orang yang bisa membantumu."

"Konyol sekali aku menyerahkan hidupku pada seorang bocah."

"Begini saja, aku akan memberikan satu penjelasan jika orang yang mengincarmu sekarang adalah laki-laki, mantan tentara dan veteran perang, pernah bekerja di SAS seorang pasukan elite dengan kemampuan menembak diatas rata-rata. Dia orang yang membunuh Crystal Limbrown, bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa mengetahuinya?" dia kaget.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi semua bisa dijelaskan dengan logika, sebuah analisa." kataku menyakinkan DK.

Laki-laki setengah baya itu mendesah pelan. Kerutan diwajah membuatnya tampak lebih tua dari usianya yang sebenarnya, dia jadi mirip dengan Roger. "Baiklah nak, aku mempercayaimu."

"Tolong panggil saja aku Ryuzaki!" Entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu suka jika dipanggil dengan sebutan 'nak'

"Okey, _well_ orang yang kau sebutkan tadi memang pembunuh Crystal Limbrown. Dia orang yang hebat, pertarungan serta kemampuannya dalam menembak. Setiap hari dia meneror-ku, berkata akan membunuhku."

"Apa hubungan anda dengannya?" DK tidak menjawab, dia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Biar kutebak, dia mantan rekanmu, bukan lebih tepatnya dia mantan bawahanmu. Anda dulu juga tentara khusus SAS dan sudah hafal sekali dengan potensi kemampuannya karena anda adalah orang yang melatihnya."

"Kau benar, karena kejadian itu adalah salahku, aku orang yang membuatnya gila. Sekarang dia menuntut balas dendamnya padaku."

"Kejadian apa?"

Raut wajah DK berubah sedih dan dia menceritakan kejadian itu. "Ketika misi perang di Utara, aku tidak sengaja menembak warga sipil. Saat itu aku takut nama baikku tercoreng serta adanya konsekuensi dari atasan. Lalu aku melimpahkan kesalahanku pada orang itu. Kemudian dia dipecat dari SAS, setelah itu kehidupannya berjalan berantakan. Dia juga melakukan banyak rehabilitasi karena kecanduan obat terlarang. Sebetulnya pemecatan dari SAS bukan masalah baginya tapi pengkhianatan yang kuberikan,- uhh aku tak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku."

"Anda mengenal Jonah Hill atau Crystal Limbrown?"

"Siapa Jonah Hill?"

"Korban pembunuhan pertama,- anda tidak mengetahuinya?" aku mengambil permen loly di saku celanaku karena dari tadi lidahku sudah terasa pahit.

"Tidak! Sebetulnya aku juga tidak kenal dengan Crystal Limbrown tapi aku tahu darinya, sebelum membunuh dia meneleponku dan mengatakan akan menghabisi nyawa seorang gadis di gedung opera. Lalu kemarin aku membaca koran jika gadis bernama Crystal Limbrown telah ditembak kepalanya ditengah pertunjukan."

"Aku hanya mengira jika korban pertamanya adalah Crystal. Aku belum tahu tujuannya membunuh namun selama ini dia terus meneleponku dan berkata akan banyak korban berjatuhan karena kematian mereka diperlukan dan semuanya adalah salahku. Korban pertamanya seorang gadis di gedung opera. Pembunuhan dilakukan pada tanggal 23 Januari."

Aku berpikir sejenak, pembunuh Jonah dan Crystal memang orang berbeda. Mereka membunuh dengan cara sendiri-sendiri, namun tujuan mereka tetaplah sama.

"Kau tahu Robert Downey?" suara DK membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ketika meneleponku dia sering membicarakan tentang Robert Downey. Katanya dia hebat, orang yang membangkitkanya dari keterpurukan. Dia bilang rela melakukan apa saja untuk Robert Downey."

"Bukankah Robert Downey sudah menghilang atau mungkin meninggal bunuh diri. Tapi aku tahu jika bukunya telah berhubungan dengan rangkaian pembunuhan." Kataku tak sabar.

"Aku tahu namun aku rasa dia masih hidup," tatapan mata DK bertambah serius.

"Maksudmu Robert Downey yang menyuruh laki-laki itu melakukan pembunuhan?" Jawabku sambil mengunyah permen.

"Ya, seperti itulah dia memang hebat dalam pertarungan tapi dia tidak mampu untuk merencanakan sesuatu."

"O iya, mengapa anda dapat mengontak Wammy House?"

"Dulu saat pertamakali dia meneleponku, dia berkata jika akan melakukan banyak pembunuhan dan sebelum melakukan hal itu dia terlebih dahulu meneleponku agar aku merasa berdosa karena telah menciptakan monster seperti dirinya. Lalu setelahnya aku menjadi korban terakhir dari kesadisan-nya. Saat itu aku mulai ketakutan, kuhilangkan rasa depresiku dengan minum-minum di bar hingga suatu hari seorang misterius memberikanku alamat kontak Wammy House. Dia bilang Wammy House dapat membantuku, aku tak ingat wajahnya karena mabuk tapi aku mempercayainya.

Otakku berpikir cepat. Menyaring semua informasi, Masih banyak puzzle yang belum jelas. Namun sudah bisa dikatakan berada di jalur terang.

"Tolong beritahu aku nama asli pembunuh itu!"

DK masih tampak ragu, dia melihat situasi disekelilingnya. "Ini terdengar lucu jika mengatakannya pada seorang bocah,- eh bukan maksudku Ryuzaki, apakah kau bisa menjamin keselamatanku?"

"Jika aku dapat segera menyelesaikan kasus ini maka aku bisa menjamin itu." Perkataanku terdengar sombong.

"Yahh,- sepertinya aku memang harus menebus kesalahanku, namanya adalah August Spark dengan code name _Black Hawk_ ketika dia masih menjadi pasukan khusus."

Aku kaget saat mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut DK. Oh..Tuhan dia memang orang berbahaya.

Matahari meninggi diatas kepala. DK memberikan salam perpisahannya padaku, sebelum pergi dia berkata jika aku adalah bentuk dari keadilan, dia senang bisa mempercayaiku. Karenanya aku bisa belajar jika semua hal mudah saja dipertaruhkan untuk menemukan sebuah kebenaran, namun yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah apakah kita sudah siap untuk mempertaruhkan suatu hal itu walaupun menyangkut nyawa kita sendiri?

Dari bangku penonton kulihat Rachel melambaikan tangannya padaku, bersiap-siap untuk pertandingan kedua. Aku mengikutinya dan merasakan sinar Matahari cerah menembus kulit. Terasa panas seperti suasana hatiku.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaime****r : ****Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obahta**

* * *

Bau kayu tua samar-samar bercampur dengan udara lembab di sekitar kamar. Kaleng-kaleng bekas minuman _sofdrink_ berserakan membentuk gerombolan sampah. Suasana kamar tampak sedikit gelap karena cahaya hanya masuk melewati celah kecil dari ventilasi yang tertutup rapat.

August Spark dengan hati-hati membersihkan _Luger_ kesayangannya. Iris mata birunya memandang tajam setiap butiran debu yang menempel di badan pistol lama buatan Jerman tersebut. Menggunakan selembar kain berwarna putih, tangan kasarnya dengan lihai membersihkannya inci demi inci tanpa melewatkan satupun lekukan dari tubuh _Luger_.

"Pembunuhan yang kau lakukan berjalan lancar Spark?"

Sesosok misterius mengintainya dari samping. Duduk tenang di atas sofa usang berwarna hitam berhadapan dengan tv box model lama, satu-satunya barang hiburan disana. Nada suaranya terdengar tegas. Ketika dia berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arah wajah Spark, menunjukkan jika derajatnya lebih tinggi. Jari-jarinya sibuk menekan tombol remote tv, mengganti saluran satu ke saluran yang lainnya. Ujung bibirnya sedikit menaik karena merasa bosan terhadap acara tv yang dilihatnya, "Semuanya tidak menarik" Keluhnya.

"Apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" Spark menghentikan sesaat kegiatanya. Lalu menaruh Luger kesayangan-nya di meja.

"Tenang, bagaimana dengan polisi Inggris?"

Spark menunjukkan senyum sinis. "Mereka masih tetap bodoh, sampai sekarang sepertinya mereka tidak mengejarku. Malah asik dengan si pria penjaga rumah sakit."

"Maksudmu Jonah Hill?"

"YA, padahal aksi-ku bisa dibilang lebih fenomenal dibandingkan dengan aksi pembunuhan,-nya. Pria rumah sakit tersebut dibunuh dengan ditusuk, cara membunuh yang klise."

"Jaga ucapanmu! Menurutku aksi pembunuhanmu lebih bodoh."

"Oh Tuhan, bahkan orang idiot tahu. Menembak kepala dengan akurasi luar biasa, dan menusuk tubuh orang lalu mati, apa kau tidak mengerti tentang seni membunuh?"

"Kau tahu _kiddo_, orang yang hanya menggunakan otot dan orang yang menggunakan otaknya memang berbeda. Kuakui kemampuanmu dalam hal bertarung serta menembak, tapi cara membunuhnya selalu di luar perkiraanku. Menguasai orang sebelum menjadikannya korban, sangat manipulatif, licik, jenius dan kejam. Dia membunuh tanpa membuat sadar jika korbannya akan dibunuh, dia benar-benar menguasai penuh jiwa korban, _insane_.

_Heem_,- Lagi-lagi August Spark menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, "Semua ucapanmu cuma akan menjadi sebuah lelucon jika kau terjun langsung ke dalam perang. Bagaimana caranya berbincang-bincang dengan lawanmu jika pistol sudah ditodongkan di depan kepalamu?"

Orang misterius membuat deheman pelan pada suaranya, jarinya kembali menyentuh remote dan mematikan tv yang tadi dilihatnya. Sikap berwibawa masih ditunjukannya.

"Yap,- semua itu bisa terjadi pada seorang prajurit sepertimu, disini aku berbicara tentang orang yang mampu mengendalikan permainan, jika kau menganalogikan perang maka bisa dibilang orang tersebut adalah dalang terciptanya suatu peperangan. Dia tidak perlu terjun ke medan perang, dia berada di balik layar dan mampu memanfaatkan bakat orang untuk mencapai tujuannya. Hal tersebut hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang memiliki perencanaan matang."

Orang misterius menoleh wajah Spark sebentar dan mengamati reaksinya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sekarang polisi sedang menyelidiki kasus Jonah Hill, dan semua itu sudah berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya."

August Spark tersentak kaget, iris mata birunya menyipit seperti ingin bertanya secara tidak sabar kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Jelaskan perkataanmu!"

"Aku tidak menyangka semua bisa berjalan sesuai renacana begitu cepat. Awalnya kukira kita memiliki cukup waktu untuk merencanakan pembunuhan ketiga. Polisi pasti masih sibuk dengan dua pembunuhan yang terjadi di Whinchester. Membuang waktu dengan mencari bukti terhadap dua pembunuhan ganjil lalu tanpa sadar akan terjadi pembunuhan selanjutnya."

"Namun sekarang mereka tetap fokus terhadap kasus pembunuhan Jonah Hill. Memang aksi pembunuhanmu hanyalah umpan karena pembunuhan terhadap Hill dilakukan oleh,-nya. Tapi semua sudah sesuai dengan perkiraannya, dia sebenarnya juga sedikit kaget karena polisi tahu jika pembunuhan Hill lebih penting dan akan berkaitan dengan pembunuhan lainnya."

Orang misterius menghentikan sebentar perkataanya dan bersamaan dia membangkitkan tubuhnya dari sofa lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Spark, kemudian mengusap-usap rambutnya yang berwarna _blonde_. Spark terdiam sesaat karena merasa direndahkan, namun dia tahan emosinya kuat-kuat untuk tidak memukulnya.

"Bukankah ini malah akan merugikannya, seharusnya para polisi itu mencariku." Tanya Spark berusaha mengalihkan emosinya.

"Kelihatannya aksi pembunuhanmu seperti memang direncanakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Menengok situasinya caramu lebih kejam, sulit, menarik perhatian dan pastinya dilakukan oleh profesional. Otomatis polisi akan lebih fokus untuk menginvestigasinya ketimbang pembunuhan Jonah Hill. Namun keadaan sekarang berbeda, polisi memilih Jonah Hill. Tapi semua pembunuhan menguntungkan keadaannya, aksi pembunuhanmu untuk mengulur waktu sedangkan pembunuhan Jonah untuk mengetahui musuh yang sebenarnya.

"Polisi,-?"

"Bukan! Kau mengerti maksudku tentang _Wammy House_."

"Oh,- anjing pemerintah itu"

"Yup,- mereka lebih berbahaya daripada polisi, kapan saja bisa menggagalkan rencananya. Dia sangat waspada dan sekarang dia tahu jika Wammy House ikut campur dalam kasus ini, _sesuai rencana_,-. Membaca jalannya kasus dengan teliti hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang gila di Wammy House." Orang misterius mengakhiri pembicaraan sambil melihat arloji yang terpasang di ujung lengan kirinya. Menandakan jika dia ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut."

" Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Orang misterius melemparkan sepucuk amplop berwarna _caramel_ ke atas meja. Spark memperhatikan amplop tersebut, rasa penasaran untuk cepat mengetahui isinya. Dia sobek amplop dan mengambil sebuah foto di dalamnya.

"Itu targetmu selanjutnya tapi jangan terburu-buru, tunggu dulu perintah darinya!"

Setelah memberi instruksi kepada August Spark, orang misterius beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun beberapa langkah dia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah August Spark, dia teringat sesuatu yang belum dikatakannya.

"O iya,- bagaimana teman lamamu? Orang tua mantan anggota SAS."

"Yeah, kapan saja aku siap menghabisinya!" Spark menanggapi dengan kasar.

"Tenang dia masih dibutuhkan, aku tahu kesabaranmu dan jika semuanya sudah berhasil kau bebas melakukan apapun padanya. Kau mengerti! Aku MENGANDALKANMU."

Suara si orang misterius semakin jauh, kata-kata terakhirnya membuat Spark sedikit kesal. "Seenaknya saja!" Batinnya.

Sementara itu kedua iris mata Spark berubah serupa iblis. Dia melihat lagi foto calon targetnya. Nafasnya memburu, sorot mata yang mengerikan. Keliaran akan nafsu untuk membunuh. Lalu tanpa sadar dia berteriak-teriak, "Kau BERUNTUNG,- sungguh beruntung,- aku orang yang akan mengeksekusimu." Senyum menakutkan mengembang di bibirnya.

_Back to_ **L POV**

Aku menginstal aplikasi khusus berisikan "_Secret data_" milik Wammy ke dalam komputerku. Lalu setelah selesai kupandangi layar monitor beberapa saat, dua jari telunjukku menekan tombol keyboard dan mengisikan kata kunci bertuliskan August Spark.

Seorang penembak handal dan petarung tangan kosong ulung. "Suatu kemampuan yang kontradiksi," Pikirku. Kembali kulihat layar monitor untuk mencari data lebih lengkap tentangnya. August Spark berkebangsaan Inggris mantan anggota SAS, bergabung pada tahun 1983. Setahun sebelumnya pernah menjadi tentara relawan dalam perang saudara di Republik Frendes sebuah negara kecil yang terletak di Eropa Timur.

Dan setelah dua tahun berada di SAS, pada tahun 1985 dia direkomendasikan kenaikan pangkat menggantikan Dorian Kingsley sebagai letnan. Namun pada tahun itu juga tiba-tiba namanya masuk ke dalam daftar hitam. Setelah melakukan beberapa rahabilitasi dan psikoterapi para dokter menyebutkan jika dia memiliki kecenderungan menjadi psikopat. Sifat baiknya ketika menjadi relawan berbanding terbalik dengan kesadisan-nya saat perang. Dan kasus terakhir yang membuatnya dipecat dari SAS adalah ketika dia menembak warga sipil tidak bersalah dalam misi perang di utara.

Stastus-nya dinyatakan menghilang, namun beberapa tahun berikutnya setelah dia menghilang terjadi pembunuhan terhadap tiga anggota SAS yang masing-masing ditembak kepalanya menggunakan sniper. Sehingga diperkirakan pembunuhan-pembunuhan tersebut dilakukan oleh August Spark. Sekarang selain menghilang dia berada dalam pengejaran para pihak berwajib. Dia sangat berbahaya dan dijuluki _Black Hawk_ karena keakuratannya dalam menembak.

Kuhentikan sejenak memandangi layar monitor. Aku yakin jika Dorian Kingsley adalah DK. Otakku berpikir sejenak, lalu ujung jariku memasukkan empat balok gula ke dalam secangkir kopi susu yang kuletakkan disebelah keyboard. Tanpa pikir panjang segera kuminum kopi susu tersebut. "Terasa manis,- ah tidak ini sudah cukup manis,- aku menyerah dan sungguh menyebalkan sebab aku merasa ini sama sekali belum terasa manis." Batinku bergejolak. Karena aku teringat perkataan Watari tentang penyakit _Diabetes_.

Akhirnya aku meng-_shut-down_ komputerku. Setelah cukup informasi yang kudapat, segera kuniatkan memenuhi janjiku untuk bertemu dengan Elena. Dia seorang dokter di Wammy dan orang yang selalu merawat Rachel. Setiap akhir minggu aku juga harus berkonsultasi dengannya mengenai masalah kesehatan.

Kupakai sepatu kets lalu meninggalkan kamar. Lampu kamar kubiarkan menyala agar selalu hangat. Sesampainya di ruang santai Rachel menghadangku lalu mengajak untuk bernyanyi karaoke dengan musik yang disetel lewat _vcd player. _Aku tak bisa membayangkan diriku saat bernyanyi sehingga sukses membuatku menolak ajakan Rachel. Kulihat Rachel sangat bersemangat menyanyikan lagu The Beatles berjudul _I want to hold your hand _versinya sendiri. Mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya dan disertai mimik muka sedih membuatku malah ingin tertawa geli, namun aku bisa menahannya.

Rachel telah berada dalam dunianya tanpa menyadari jika aku sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Beberapa meter aku berjalan dan sudah sampai di ruang kesehatan. Elena menyambutku dengan wajah seindah bunga _Lotus._ Menyuruhku duduk di hadapannya.

"Selamat siang Mrs Elena"

"Selamat siang Lucious, hei,- sudah kuingatkan agar tidak memanggilku secara formal!"

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Aku sudah menguasai kelas tata krama, aku tak ingin Roger mencabut nilaiku," Jawabku. Entah kenapa membuat Elena tersenyum.

"Baiklah,- lalu bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Cukup buruk! Ada kasus yang belum kupecahkan."

"Oh,, Tentang pembunuhan akhir-akhir ini, apa ada hal yang menakutkanmu?"

"Ada,- kematian Crystal Limbrown. Baru pertamakali aku melihat langsung kematian, _sangat buruk_."

Elena berpembawaan tenang dan hangat. Sesekali kulirik tangannya menuliskan sesuatu di catatan. Namun sorot matanya selalu melihatku, dia menghargai lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak adakah hal lain yang mengganggumu,- yang membuatmu susah tidur? Seperti perkataan Rachel tentang kematian."

"Hah,- kau tak ingat insomniaku dari dulu aku memang susah tidur, tapi jika benar terjadi maka buku Robert Downey lebih membuatku susah tidur daripada perkataan Rachel." Aku berkata tegas seakan ucapan Rachel tidak menjadi beban pikiranku.

Elena tersenyum pelan, " Yah, aku menyukai Robert Downey walaupun banyak orang berkata lain,- karyanya yang berjudul _Dilema seorang kekasih_ tentang sepasang manusia yang merasa dibuang, kesepian dan tidak berguna."

"Sekarang kita membahasnya?"

"Boleh, sebagai penggemarnya aku tak keberatan." Elena menanggapi perkataanku.

"Menurutmu seorang manusia tega membunuh orang yang dicintainya?"

"Aku tahu,- kau pastinya belum berpengalaman soal percintaan, terkadang memang banyak cara orang untuk mengekpresikan cinta, bahkan membunuh."

"Jika seperti itu mencintai seseorang lebih menyakitkan?" Pertanyaanku sempat membuat sikap Elena buram, antara bingung dan menyesali perkataannya.

"Tidak, maksudku bukan seperti itu tapi orang bisa menjadi buta jika menyangkut cinta, seperti laki-laki yang sudah buta ketika melihat kecantikan Aphrodite."

**_Malam kudus, malam penantian_**

**_Dia menantikan malam itu seperti menantikannya_**

**_Hangatnya cahaya purnama, bebas menusuk aliran darah_**

**_Akhirnya dia datang dengan senyum yang terbuang, tampak menakutkan seperti hukuman Tuhan_**

**_Jiwanya ingin berlari namun hati tak kuasa menahan sunyi_**

**_Takdir memilih berada terus di sampingnya, berdua meneteskan benih pengasingan_**

**_Setiap nafasnya, setiap kata cinta darinya adalah kekuatan untuk mengakhiri satu kisah hidup_**

**_Mereka sendirian, dunia tak mengenal mereka_**

**_Seorang kekasih telah putus asa untuk mencintai atau membunuh_**

**_Perwujudan cinta dari sebuah penolakan_**

Aku membacakan sedikit sajak di buku Robert Downey kepada Elena. Menggambarkan bahwa kehidupan cinta memang menyedihkan, bukan lebih tepatnya membuat ikatan dengan seseorang adakalanya menyedihkan. Orang yang dicintai pergi, orang yang dicintai mengkhianati, orang yang dicintai merasa tak berguna, orang yang dicintai kehilangan tujuan hidup. Semuanya adalah bentuk menyedihkan dari sebuah ikatan.

"_Konsekuensi_" istilah yang kutemukan dari penggambaran buku Robert Downey. Setidaknya dia bisa menjelaskan jika manusia memang terlahir sendirian, bahkan ketika mencintai atau dicintai seseorang, kita tetap sendirian tidak pernah berubah. Adanya hal yang harus dilakukan ketika mencintai walaupun terkadang hal itu sangat menyakitkan dan kita tak bisa bergerak untuk menghindarinya. Dan aku masih harus belajar banyak tentang itu.

Elena menghentikan kegiatannya mencatat, dia fokus untuk berbincang denganku. Saat ini di hadapannya terpampang seorang bocah kurus berambut gelap. Kantong mata yang menggantung di bawah kelopak mata karena efek dari insomnia. Kulit tubuh sepucat warna sebuah ilusi. Seorang anak dengan banyak pertanyaan, intelegensi yang dimiliki bukan seukuran usianya.

Sedangkan dariku terpampang wajah seorang wanita muda cantik. Elegan karena kepintarannya, misterius dengan senyum yang selalu keluar dari bibirnya. Hitam ataukah putih tidak ada yang tahu arti dari senyumnya itu, dia seorang dokter profesional.

Dagu Elena bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangannya yang menyimpul, berusaha membaca semua hal yang sedang kupikirkan. "Lucious,- ini memang terdengar memuakkan tapi kakakku selalu berkata jika "_cinta_" bisa membuat kita bertahan hidup, kau juga harus memilikinya!"

"Aku mengerti Elena karena itu aku masih harus mempelajari semuanya."

"Sebab itu sekarang kau sudah bisa memaafkan keluarga Lawliet?"

"Mungkin,- mereka tidak "membuangku" hanya belum siap saja menerima keberadaanku, menjalani kehidupan sendiri di suatu tempat. Dan sejak berada di Wammy aku mengerti jika Lucious Lawliet bukanlah seorang kambing hitam dalam keluarga."

"_Okey_, kalau begitu sekarang hentikan diskusi kita tentang Robert Downey! Kuharap kau selalu bahagia L."

Senyum terakhir Elena menyiratkan bahwa dia juga merasa bertahan dalam menjalani hidup. Lalu apakah dia juga memiliki cinta? Sesuatu bukan logika, sesuatu yang bisa membuat manusia bertahan hidup seperti ucapannya. Untuk saat ini hanya hatiku sedang berpikir.

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan Elena aku kembali ke kamarku. Menyalakan komputer dan membuka aplikasi "_Secret data_" menyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa Robert Downey sudah mati. Tapi DK sama sekali tidak berbohong, besar kemungkinan jika ada seseorang yang menyamar sebagai Robert Downey lalu merencanakan suatu pembunuhan. Namun bagaimana jika dia memang masih hidup? Kematiannya memang belum jelas. Latar belakang keluarganya juga normal, tidak ada yang aneh. Dia lahir dari keluarga politikus dan semasa hidupnya hanya mengenal seorang wanita bernama Gloria Perskin kekasihnya. Saat ini Gloria masih hidup namun berada di rumah sakit jiwa Winchester, karena semenjak ditinggal Downey hidupnya kacau balau.

Aku tidak meragukan data dari Wammy karena sembilan puluh sembilan persen adalah tepat. Robert Downey merupakan dalang dari semua pembunuhan di Whinchester, sepuluh persen kemungkinan benar dan yang lainya hasil investigasiku.

Lima belas tahun yang lalu di villa yang terletak di ujung kota Cattolica sepasang kekasih meninggal dengan cara saling membunuh. Dugaanku mengatakan bahwa kematian mereka diilhami oleh buku Robert Downey. Si laki-laki mencekik perempuan lalu menggantungnya dengan tambang sedangkan laki-laki meminum racun dari teh yang dibuatkan oleh si perempuan.

Satu tahun berikutnya sepasang kekasih di Austria meninggal dengan cara yang sama, dua tahun kemudian di Paris, Sabadell, Amsterdam, Dublin dan terakhir Liverpool. Dalam rentan waktu setiap satu tahun tujuh pasang kekasih meninggal di berbagai tempat di Eropa. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu jika semua kematian itu diilhami oleh buku Robert Downey karena polisi setempat mengagap tidak berhubungan.

Kurangnya sebuah bukti yang memperkuat hubungan kematian mereka walaupun cara meninggalnya sama. Semua kasus akhirnya ditutup dengan kesimpulan bahwa para pasangan gelap setiap tahunnya melakukan bunuh diri karena mereka terdoktrin oleh sebuah _website _bernama "_Eternal_ " _yang mengatakan jika pasangan kekasih tidak terpisahkan setelah kematian walaupun cinta mereka terlarang.

Aku menemukan data dari berkas yang kubaca bahwa kematian pasangan terakhir di Liverpool juga merupakan salah satu penggemar Robert Downey. Sedangkan pasangan lainnya belum pasti. Hal ini untuk sementara masih bisa kugunakan untuk memperkuat dugaanku.

Dan sekarang dua pembunuhan terjadi di Whinchester Inggris, Aku juga memberi dugaan jika semua pembunuhan diilhami oleh buku Downey tapi perbedaanya mereka bukan pasangan kekasih dan masih berada dalam satu tempat. Pembunuhan pertama sederhana namun cerdas, kunci dari pembunuhan selanjutnya jika aku bisa mengungkap pelakunya. Pembunuhan kedua hanyalah umpan dan pembunuhan ketiga yang akan terjadi adalah kelanjutan dari pembunuhan pertama. Kasus jadi semakin merepotkan jika pembunuh sehebat August Spark ikut campur.

Aku teringat sesuatu dan kupanggil Watari melalui telepon genggam. Lima menit kemudian dia segera datang ke kamarku.

"Apakah Robert Downey memiliki anak?"

"Setahuku tidak, tapi dia dan kekasihnya Gloria pernah mengadopsi anak." Jawab Watari yang tiba-tiba kaget dengan panggilanku.

"Aku tahu anak itu pasti seorang gadis. Dan bisa kutebak jika cuma orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui keberadaannya."

"Kau benar, Namun sekarang anak itu sudah meninggal, terjadi kebakaran di rumah persembunyian milik Robert Downey sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Usianya sekitar lima belas tahun saat itu."

Aku mengulum ujung ibu jari tanganku, menjadi salah satu kebiasaan burukku ketika sedang berpikir selain duduk berjongkok dan memakan makanan manis.

Robert Downey meninggal, anak adopsinya meninggal, kekasihnya Gloria berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Lalu jika Downey serta orang terdekatnya meninggal maka kemungkinan terbesar pelakunya hanya satu yaitu penggemar FANATIK Robert Downey.

Dari sekian banyak penggemarnya aku harus bisa mempersempitnya menjadi satu orang pelaku dan yang dapat kupikirkan hanyalah mereka.

"Pasangan terakhir yang meninggal di Liverpool, apakah mereka memiliki anak?"

Watari sudah mirip seperti kamus berjalan, segala informasi yang didapat sudah terekam di otaknya. Bahkan semua kasus lama yang dulu ditangani oleh Wammy.

"Mereka tidak memiliki anak sebab mereka merupakan pasangan gelap. Namun si pria memiliki satu orang anak dari istri sahnya." Watari dengan mudah menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jawablah jika anak itu seorang perempuan!" Aku menjadi sedikit frustasi.

"Kau salah L, dia laki-laki." Jawaban Watari sedikit menyebalkan, dan sekarang mungkin aku harus mengubah asumsiku jika pembunuh Jonah Hill seorang laki-laki bukan perempuan.

"Tapi..." Watari meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku mengingatnya jika pria tersebut bernama Charles Hill, dia adalah ayah dari Jonah Hill korban pembunuhan pertama."

Sebuah kenyataan baru dan memperkuat dugaanku semula jika semua pembunuhan berhubungan dengan buku Robert Downey selain penjelasan dari DK.

"L perlukah kusiapkan berkas dari semua pasangan yang meninggal bunuh diri untuk menemukan korban pembunuhan berikutnya?"

"Tidak perlu Watari! aku memiliki cara yang lebih mudah."

"Bagaimana?"

"Kita bisa memanfaatkan rasa balas dendam August Spark terhadap DK"

"_Well_, aku mengerti, aku hanya perlu mempersiapkan berkas yang kau perlukan?"

"Ya." Aku menjawab singkat pertanyaan Watari. Lalu aku berpikir sejenak bahwa satu berkas yang kuperlukan dapat membuatku menciptakan sebuah Hipotesa, tujuh puluh persen pembunuhnya adalah dia. Namun sepertinya akan sedikit susah untuk mengumpulkan bukti.

Rasa lelah di tubuh membuatku mengantuk, Insomnia telah menghilang dari kutukanku. Aku tertidur di kursi sejenak, menyandarkan tubuhku. Esok hari aku akan berburu waktu dengan si pembunuh. Dan pembunuhan ketiga pasti akan kumenangkan.


	7. Chapter 7

Makasih banyak buat: **_Rafasya, RyuElf13, Kyosuke-Ichi, Nakashima Eru, jejeradcliffe, Generasi muda_** serta guest-guest lain yang menyempatkan diri mampir di fic ini.

Disclaimer: _DeathNote selalu milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata Sensei_

Genre : Drama, Mistery**  
**

**Warning:**

Pembunuhan, Sarkasme, Typo serta semua kesalahan-kesalahan yg masih ada.

Yup, lanjutan dari kehidupan L versi _saya_

* * *

Kubaca beberapa kalimat dari paragraf pertama koran harian Winchester yang kutemukan di dekat meja komputerku. Judul artikel tentang pembunuhan menggemparkan di Gedung Opera, "_Seorang artis berbakat dengan masa depan cerah telah kehilangan hidupnya karena dibunuh secara mengenaskan. Polisi sampai sekarang belum menemukan jati diri si pembunuh__,__"_ sekian. Setelah membaca lima baris, kuurungkan niat untuk membaca kalimat selanjutnya. Lalu kulemparkan koran itu ke tempat tidur, agak berhamburan.

Komputer kembali menyala, satu pesan masuk sekitar pukul 10.11. Belum sempat ku-cek, karena baru saja aku bangun tidur. Lumayan panjang dari rekor waktu tidurku sebelumnya, sekitar empat jam setelah selesai berdiskusi dengan Watari mengenai aksi bunuh diri para pasangan gelap di Eropa. Rasa kantuk masih menempel di mata, namun samar-samar perlahan kulihat pesan milik DK di monitor yang berbunyi: "_Pembunuhan ketiga segera terjadi besok, tempatnya sama seperti pembunuhan pertama, di rumah sakit. Dan seperti biasanya korban masih acak_."

Aku menyunggingkan senyum sebentar sambil menghisap ujung ibu jariku. Tak lama kemudian kututup pesan sambil menulis jawaban singkat bertulis _Oke_.

Seratus persen tubuhku sudah kembali bebas dari kantuk. Memikirkan segala kemungkinannya aku segera menghubungi Watari. Menyuruhnya meminta departemen kepolisian untuk mengerahkan beberapa pasukannya berjaga di sekitar rumah sakit. Pasukan harus menyamar, tidak menimbulkan keributan, dengan tujuan memancing si pembunuh melakukan aksinya.

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam, kulihat gantungan antik dengan diameter angka-angka menempel di dinding kamarku. Perutku mulai terasa lapar, kudapan milikku sudah habis, remah biskuit bertaburan di atas sofa. Bungkus jelly tergeletak berantakan, cairan–cairan lengket keluar dari sela-selanya. Aku benar-benar merasakan lapar.

Aku tidak enak terus-terusan menghubungi Wammy. Setelah tugasnya dengan polisi selesai, sekarang dia perlu punya waktu untuk membaringkan tubuhnya dan beristirahat sebentar. Kutinggalkan secarik pesan di meja lalu kuambil jaket berwarna merah menyala dengan jahitan sebuah logo besar di punggung, nama salah satu club sepak bola terkenal di Inggris. Lumayan hangat untuk menutupi dinginnya udara malam yang memasuki tubuhku. Setelah berganti baju, kubuka panel pintu kamar dengan gerakan pelan dan bersiap-siap pergi mencari makanan di dapur.

"Kau mau kemana, L?" suara Rachel datang dari belakang, aku mulai menghafalnya. Suaranya selalu terdengar ringan dan kecil.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyaku sembarangan dan sepertinya aku juga sedikit kesal karena gadis ini tiba-tiba saja menghadangku tapi aku yakin jika dia tak akan menyadarinya.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan _fable_ yang kubaca, asyik sekali apalagi di halaman terakhir, penutupan yang manis. Akibatnya aku malah jadi kesulitan tidur sekarang," jawabnya.

"Terkadang kau bisa berperan seperti anak kecil," lagi-lagi aku berkata spontan, adakalanya hal paling menyakitkan sebagai manusia jika dianggap membosankan, untuk saat ini aku berusaha sedikit lama berbincang dengan Rachel, sungguh menyebalkan mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Ha...ha...ha..., kau bercanda? bukankah kita memang masih sama-sama anak kecil," Rachel tertawa, beberapa persen ucapanku tadi dianggapnya humor. Aku hanya diam, bingung sementara.

"Kau tahu jika laki-laki selamanya selalu menjadi anak kecil, _essay_ dari Dr. Hendric Dawson. Kubaca beberapa hari lalu." Kali ini Rachel tambah tertawa, dia memegangi perutnya. Berisik sekali sampai aku memandangnya datar.

"_Black Forest." _Kataku singkat.

Sengaja aku mengeluarkan nada sedikit berat, dia gadis peka, pasti mengerti maksudku. Kumasukkan kedua telapak tanganku ke saku celana, membungkuk sedikit agar tinggi kita sama. Menjawab pertanyaan pertama Rachel, sepotong besar _Black Forest_ yang delapanpuluh lima persen kemungkinannya masih ada di dapur. Membayangkannya membuat air liurku menetes, nafsu makanku agak tidak terkontrol. Sudah saatnya kuterima saran Roger untuk cek kesehatan.

Dalam semua situasi monoton ini, Rachel memandangku, berpikir sambil merenungkan suatu hal.

"_Lucious Lawliet_," Rachel berguman sekilas.

"Sebuah nama yang bagus, aku baru menyadarinya," Rachel melanjutkan, "namamu memiliki makna kebaikan, terlahir sebagai pengamat, tidak berada di batas manapun, menyadari semua keadaan dari jalur tengah, kau seorang pejuang L."

Jantungku terasa mencekat, aku sedikit senang. Satu emosi kurang wajar.

"Nama hanya sederetan huruf berjajar, bagaimana seorang subjek itu harus dipanggil, tanpa memiliki arti maupun berhubungan dengan garis hidup. Nama bisa saja terlupakan, bisa saja dikenang atau merubah dunia. Tapi namaku, terlalu indah menurutmu, seratus tahun lagi mungkin namaku masih ada dalam buku sejarah, namun pada kenyataannya tetap tidak ada orang akan mengenal tubuh dan jiwaku, mereka telah terkubur di suatu tempat. Maka dari itu tak perlu berpikir muluk tentang sebuah nama, bisa-bisa kau ingin menertawakannya"

Aku masih membayangkan sepotong _Black Forest _yang berbau manis, terasa sama ketika aku pertama kali menggigitnya. Dia hanya sebuah benda yang kuingat, berwarna sama seperti rambutku. Berantakan namun mempunyai banyak daya tarik.

Jika membicarakan tentang _Black Forest_ aku jadi kembali mengingatnya. Saat itu tanggal 31 Oktober 1979, tepat bersamaan dengan tahun ketika _Margaret __Thatcher_ menjabat sebagai Perdana Menteri Inggris, mengokohkan namanya sebagai perempuan utama. Di tahun itu juga seorang anak laki-laki lahir, terlalu cepat, genap tujuh bulan. Dia ingin segera melihat dunia, memiliki nama seperti _Black Forest_, manis dan menyejukkan. Rambutnya hitam, halus saat membelainya. Bola matanya yang bulat juga berwarna hitam, sedalam kau memandang sama jauhnya seperti menjelajahi bintang–bintang di galaksi sampai tiba di Planet Eris. Itulah orang-orang pikir tentangku, saat mereka sadar memberiku sebuah nama, memanggilku penuh keyakinan.

Aku dikorbankan, teringat wajah ibu sedikit buram ketika usiaku belum genap lima hari. Menimang-nimang-ku sembari bersandar di kursi goyang tua, lengannya menggeliat dalam tubuh kecilku, menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur beberapa bait dengan lirik kebahagiaan. Iringan merdu dari kotak musik berlapis kayu, _Mozart effect_, suara indah melalui nada ke-enam.

Musim salju membuat bulirnya jatuh ke tanah, setipis kapas mirip seperti suara mulutnya yang berbisik padaku. Rahasia serta nasihatnya tentang mimpi atau masa depan yang belum bisa dia peroleh. Dan aku hanya seorang makhluk kecil manja tanpa tahu apa-apa. Dua puluh menit itu aku sadar jika nyanyian itu sudah selesai, sungguh sunyi.

Selayaknya namaku yang berarti keadilan, mereka menginginkanku untuk mengatur dunia. Menemukan teka-teki, pemecahan karena terciptanya sistem kriminalitas modern, selalu bergerak dinamis tanpa perhitungan. Menurutku pribadi, kasus pembunuhan paling mengerikan. Presentase meningkat lima belas persen dari tiap tahun. Di zaman ini semua psikopat atau pembunuh sangat mudah mampu membaur di masyarakat, mengelabuhi semua orang dengan niat buruk mereka. Menangkapnya bukanlah perkara mudah.

"_Lucios Lawliet,_ selalu menentang kematian, memperdayainya sekian waktu. Memang nama yang bagus." Rachel kembali berguman.

Jeda.

"Aku mengagumimu _L_, namamu tidak hanya symbol, kau perlu tahu," tambahnya.

Aku kembali diam, rasa lapar berkecamuk di perutku. Berdiri terlalu lama membuat punggung belakangku pegal, aku lebih membungkuk sedikit. Kedua telapak tanganku masih terampil bersembunyi di balik saku celana.

"Rachel."

Aku membuka suara.

"Apa kau takut mati?" tanyaku.

"Tidak."

Jawabnya pasti, sembilan puluh lima persen tanpa keraguan. Memandangku sekejap, aku menunggu emosinya.

"Tapi aku lebih takut neraka. Mereka juga sama tidak ada makhluk yang takut mati, mereka cuma takut neraka."

Gadis ini tampak santai, namun terkadang agak menakutkan seperti _Alma_, penyihir yang terjebak di tubuh gadis kecil dalam buku _The witcher_. Aku terbayang wajah menakutkannya ketika pertandinganku melawan Daniel Atlas.

"Dunia setelah kematian? Berapa persen probabilitas itu ada?

Aku kurang berharap banyak pada ketidakpastian. Konsep spiritual memang menyulitkan, memahami suatu hal secara mendalam.

"Tanpa probabilitas L, hanya kepercayaan. Jika surga maupun neraka dihilangkan maka manusia akan bertambah buas."

"Perlu alat untuk mengekang mereka," sahutku sekejap, "jika tidak ada neraka mungkin manusia lebih bebas memilih mati."

Rachel tersenyum, dia mengerti kata-kataku. Tanpa membantahnya.

Membunuh atau mati semua saja, baginya, bagi Rachel seorang gadis kecil Indigo yang kukenal saat berumur sembilan tahun. Kami berdua sama-sama berasal dari tempat lain, tempat dibalik dunia yang entah datang darimana. Pemikiran kami bisa saja saling menunjang, dan jika saja aku berpikir lebih tenang tentang membunuh, satu kegiatan simpel serta didasari sebab-akibat pasti atau kurang pasti.

Neraka bukanlah alat pengekang untuk seorang pembunuh keji namun bisa juga menjadi senjata mematikan bagi pembunuh lainnya. Pembunuh keji berpikir jika neraka tak memiliki eksistensi, orang-orang seperti ini selalu merasa bebas, tidak terancam, melakukan semua hal yang mereka perdulikan secara sepintas. Mereka akan puas jika semua keinginannya telah terpenuhi.

Sedangkan pembunuh lainnya mengambil neraka sebagai tolak ukur, mereka mempercayai eksistensi neraka namun menganggap jika neraka seharusnya tidak ada. Melakukan aksi pembunuhan yang bersumber dari idealisme, pembunuh pada golongan ini sanggup menerima dosa dari setiap aksi pembunuhan yang telah dilakukan. Mereka menyadari kesalahan-kesalahan itu.

Menurutku, ini berhubungan oleh sajak Robert Downey dari buku '_dilema seorang kekasih'_ yang berisi keputusasaan, di lihat dari rasa frustasinya maka dia berkompetensi menjadi pembunuh dalam dua golongan. Namun di sisi berikutnya, empatpuluh persen kemungkinan bisa juga ada orang lain yang memiliki sebuah pemikiran lalu memanfaatkan buku Downey, menemukan perencanaan berbahaya dalam menciptakan serangkaian aksi pembunuhan sekarang ini. Semua kategori pembunuh memiliki takaran berbahayanya masing-masing.

"Menurutmu berapa persentasenya, Rachel? Orang lebih percaya pada surga atau neraka?"

Rachel berpikir sebentar, memelintir rambut ikal merah sosisnya, "Perbandingannya sama L, namun orang-orang bisa lebih percaya jika perjalanan setelah kematian adalah neraka, karena itu ada jaminan dari Tuhan. Kebalikan dari neraka, eksistensi surga mengarahkan manusia ke jalan kebenaran." Berpendapat secara radikal berakibat fatal bagi kaum ekstrimis. Menentang berbagai hal menurut cara pandang mereka sendiri, menjadikan objek tabu sebagai sebuah pembenaran.

Spekulasiku masih tujuhpuluh persen jika pembunuh Jonah Hill merupakan dalang dari semua teror ini. Dia cerdik, memiliki moral, dan aku mengetahui cara berpikirnya. Manusia eksentrik ini masih percaya Tuhan, percaya pada surga dan neraka di belakangnya. Sehingga pada suatu keadaan tertentu dia harus membunuh, membuat perencanaan matang. Dia bukanlah makhluk gila layaknya August Spark.

"Adakah suatu tempat di surga bagi seorang pembunuh?"

"_Hmm_," Rachel kembali menyunggingkan senyum, kali ini sedikit sinis, "kau sudah mengetahuinya_ L_, semua kepastian mutlak hanya milik Tuhan, memutuskan tempat terbaik bagi makhlukNya. Aku bungkam pada pertanyaanmu yang satu ini.

_Menyebalkan_,- aku mengulum ibu jari keras-keras, dan benar sekali tanpa ada rasa manis di sana. Jawaban Rachel kali ini kurang membantuku, sebenarnya aku cuma ingin mempersempitnya. Coba kita lihat sebentar, manusia pastinya mengharapkan keajaiban bahkan bagi seorang 'pembunuh bermoral' seperti itu aku menyebutnya sementara.

Sedangkan karya kontroversi Robert Downey memberitahu tentang keputusasaan, dan keputusasaan merupakan ujung tragedi dari kematian. Pembunuh ini mengetahui benar tentang itu, dia putus asa, dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu, dia merasa perbuatannya benar. Surga masih ada harapan untuknya, pemikiran yang cukup sesat.

"Kau tak apa-apa Lucious?" tanya Rachel curiga, _ya_, limapuluh enam persen dia mencurigaiku. Curiga terhadap gaya pemikiranku dan selebihnya curiga terhadap hobi baruku mempresentasikan perkiraan. Pikirku, memang lebih mudah mendiskripsikan sesuatu melalui nominal, banyak misteri semakin terkesan masuk akal. Oleh karenanya Rachel menyebutku _James Sidis_ abad ini..

"Ini memusingkan, misteri dunia beserta segala macam isinya memusingkan otakku."

Aku mengelak dari tatapan menyebalkan milik Rachel, bola mataku berputar mencari alasan, Seratus persen aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Ketika suatu hari kau sudah tidak dapat memecahkan misteri, apakah kau akan berhenti,- _L_?"

Aku membungkuk lagi, mencoba menenangkan diriku. Berpikir sejenak, aku menjawab, "Kau tahu arti namaku, aku seorang pejuang."

"Meskipun nyawamu taruhannya?"

Tuhan memberikan banyak probabilitas terhadap manusia, suatu hari aku bisa saja mati di waktu yang salah. Namun surga dapat menjadi milik setiap orang, aku bukanlah pembunuh melainkan Detektif. Dan kurasa surga menerima seorang Detektif.

Sambil menekankan kalimat terakhir itu di jantungku, aku berjalan membungkuk melewati Rachel, mengulum ujung ibu jari dan mengeluarkan senyum yang tak kuinginkan. Rachel memandangiku kaku, kurasakan dia menatap punggungku jauh. Tapi di sana sudah menungguku sepotong _Black Forest._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya, persiapan di rumah sakit. Aku menghadap monitor komputer saat Watari mengenalkanku pada seorang pria bertubuh gempal. Rambutnya ditata klimis dengan model sisiran ditarik ke belakang, jenggot lancipnya juga rapi. Di matanya terpasang kacamata model _John Lennon_, cukup cocok sekali. Orang ini berwajah sangar namun memiliki senyum menyenangkan. Inspektur Dennis bergaya ramah ketika aku mulai mengenalkan nama melalui suara sintetis.

"_L_ atau Ryuzaki_, _terserah tuan ingin memanggil saya apa!"

Aku harus bersikap sopan, berbicara dengan orang lain selain Roger atau Wammy ternyata membuatku gugup.

Masih bergulat dengan perasaan gugup, sepertinya di tempat lain Inspektur Dennis sekilas dahinya tampak berkerut. Aku tahu maksudnya, dia ragu terhadap suara sintetis di depannya. Awalya dia pasti berharap suara seorang pria berwibawa keluar dari layar monitor dengan tampilan alfabet _L_ Inggris kuno, namun Watari mengaturnya seakan suara itu bukanlah milikku. Saat ini suaraku terdengar seperti Robot.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kasus Mr. Jonah Hill? Saya kira para penyidik anda sudah bekerja sangat baik."

Inspektur Dennis tetap melongo, kontras dengan senyum menyenangkan yang pertamakali dibuatnya. Bingung, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia melirik Watari, dan pria tua itu malah memberikan senyum khas-nya.

"_Ehmm, _Mr. Ryuzaki," suaranya masih kaku, "saya kira penyidikan pada kasus pembunuhan Mr. Jonah Hill telah sampai pada tahap klimaks. Kami terus mencari bukti tapi belum juga menemukan hasil maksimal. Hasil autopsi juga sudah kami terima kemarin, dan hasilnya tetaplah sama seperti dugaan kita sebelumnya. Mr. Jonah hill meninggal terkena luka tusukan yang mengakibatkan organ dalamnya rusak. Bukti sementara yang kita temukan hanyalah pisau menancap ditubuhnya tanpa sidik jari. Hingga saat ini saya kira pembunuhan ini dilatar-belakangi dendam pribadi."

"Inilah guna Detektif swasta," aku berguman. Tapi untungnya efek suara sintetis menyebabkan Inspektur Dennis tidak mendengarnya.

"Inspektur Dennis! Menurut anda mengapa wajah Mr. Jonah Hill disiram air keras oleh si pelaku?"

Tanpa keraguan Inspektur Dennis menyahut. "Dalam beberapa sebab si pelaku ingin kita tidak bisa mengenali korban. Tapi saya mengerti jika pemikiran seperti itu terlalu primitif, melalui teknologi maju sekarang, serta ditunjang oleh kondisi sekitar yang mendukung maka hal semacam merusak wajah agar orang-orang tidak mengenali korban, tentunya merupakan perbuatan konyol."

"Saya cukup menyepakati penjelasan anda. Lalu seberapa parah pelaku merusak wajah Mr. Jonah Hill?" aku meneruskan pertanyaanku, bukan karena aku ingin menguji kepintaran Inspektur Dennis melainkan ada suatu yang ingin lebih kuperjelas.

Kemudian di balik pantulan layar monitor wajah Inspektur Dennis mengingat-ingat hasil autopsi yang diterimanya kemarin.

"Sangat parah dan tidak dikenali, pelaku menggunakan jenis Asam Sulfat, barang ini mudah sekali dibeli di toko-toko kim...," tiba-tiba Inspektur Dennis menunjukkan ekspresi sumringah. "Saya mengerti sekarang Mr. Ryuzaki! Jangan-jangan anda ingin kami menyelediki semua toko bahan kimia di Winchester!"

Aku menahan jeda sebentar. Kumasukkan enam balok gula ke dalam cangkir kopi kemudian aku mengaduknya sepuluh kali menggunakan permen loli aroma strawberry yang kuambil dari saku celanaku. Lalu aku menyeruput kopi itu dari cangkir, rasa pahit, manis serta masam menggumpal di dalam lidah. Aku bisa menjadi bartender untuk diriku sendiri. Sepuluh detik aku melayang karena kenikmatan secangkir kopi.

"Jadi, bagaimana Mr. Ryuzaki?"

Suara di seberang sana terdengar tidak sabaran.

"Maaf Inspektur Dennis, bukan itu maksud saya."

Inspektur Dennis menyipit, menyilangkan ke-dua tangannya. Watari disampingnya masih tetap tenang.

"Karena ini, _L_\- ingin berdiskusi bersama anda, Inspektur," Watari menyahut.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Watari. Dari balik kacamata legendarisnya, mata tajam Inspektur Dennis memelototi layar monitor seakan mengatakan jika berbicara dengan makhluk hologram seperti ini membuang-buang waktu.

"Maaf sekali lagi Inspektur, saya tahu yang anda pikirkan. Saya tak akan marah, ini hanya cara saya untuk mempertahankan diri. Saya harus berada di luar jangkauan kalian, setelah semua teror ini selesai maka lupakanlah keberadaan saya. Sebab orang sehebat anda pasti paham jika setiap orang memiliki cara bertahan hidupnya masing-masing."

Inspektur Dennis tetap melotot. Kurasa jurus persuasif yang kutiru dari Watari kurang berhasil.

Namun beberapa saat Inspektur itu mendehem bersama sikap hati-hati. "Saya mengerti maksud anda, Mr Ryuzaki."

"Saya menghargainya Inspektur, boleh saya lanjutkan"

Inspektur Dennis hanya memberi isyarat melalui anggukan, aku menganggapnya setuju.

"_Well, _dilihat dari profiling pelaku, maka jelas bisa kita lihat bahwa merusak wajah Mr. Jonah Hill sampai begitu parah pastinya lima belas persen kemungkinan ada pada agenda pelaku. Asumsi dasar pertama saya pembunuhnya adalah perempuan. Cara membunuhnya simple namun rapi maka ini membuktikan jika orang ini mengetahui benar seluk-beluk tempat ini."

Kuambil jeda ke-dua kalinya sambil menyeruput kopi pada tegukan ke limabelas.

"Kemudian pembunuhan dilakukan dalam kisaran jam 2.15 A.M, dilihat dari waktu kematian Mr. Jonah Hill. Dari sini bisa disimpulkan, limapuluh lima persen kemungkinan perempuan atau pelaku belum menikah. Dia bebas, bisa merencanakan dan berkeliaran pada jam kapanpun. Kecuali jika suaminya ambil bagian dalam aksi pembunuhan, namun sembilanpuluh lima persen saya menyakini pembunuh Mr. Jonah Hill dilakukan oleh perseorangan."

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pengerusakan wajah korban?" sahut Inspektur Dennis.

Aku mengecilkan volume suara sintetis.

"_Aljabar_." Inspektur Dennis mengerutkan dahi tampak bingung. "Begini maksud saya, kita bisa menyederhanakan suatu permasalahan melalui symbol-symbol yang dirangkaikan berdasarkan hubungan yang sudah terjadi.

"_Maksudmu_?"

"Terjadi pembunuhan kedua di gedung opera, korbannya bernama Crystal Lymbrown, beliau seorang artis berbakat, dikenal oleh masyarakat. Tapi mengenaskan, pada hari pertunjukkan, peluru melesat tepat di kepalanya. Kontradiksi dengan pembunuhan pertama yang simple, serta korbannya juga bukan tokoh terkenal. Pembunuhan kedua sangat menghebohkan. Khusus untuk kasus ini saya benar-benar mengucapkan terimakasih."

"Mengapa anda berterima kasih Mr. Ryuzaki?"

Mungkin hanya dugaanku saja, tapi Inspektur agak bimbang ketika mempertanyakan masalah ini. Dari sudut matanya aku tahu jika peluh-kesal telah diterimanya saat menghadapi kasus Crystal Limbrown. Sementara di sini tanpa berdosa aku mulai mengulum ibu jari.

"Pelaku yang sesungguhnya tahu sekali cara memanfaatkan media. Berita-berita miring sangat merusak citra tim kepolisian. Memancing kesabaran anda bersama rekan-rekan lain termasuk tujuan dari pelaku."

Inspektur Dennis bersikap datar menanggapi omonganku, namun raut wajah garangnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalan.

"Bisa kita kembali ke topik utama saja!"

Lagi-lagi aku menyeruput secangkir kopi kenikmatan pada tetes terakhir.

"Mr. Jonah hill bukanlah orang terkenal di masyarakat, kebalikan dari Ms. Crystal Lymbrown, seakan jika orang awam melihatnya pembunuhan awal hanyalah aksi acak dari seorang psikopat atau teman lama yang memiliki dendam. Tapi saya rasa ini malah menjadi inti dari pembunuhan berikutnya.

"Saya tahu Mr. Ryuzaki, kedua pembunuhan dilakukan oleh orang berbeda."

"Tanpa mengesampingkan kasus Ms. Lymbrown, orang-orang dibunuh pasti ada sebabnya. Kedua pembunuhan dilakukan orang berbeda tapi tetaplah sama."

Aku memiliki cara duduk lain dari manusia pada umumnya. Ini kusadari saat berusia lima tahun, daya konsentrasiku akan menurun sepersekian puluh persen ketika aku berusaha duduk normal. Kondisi tubuh, kinerja otak, fisik semua biasa saja namun berperilaku berbeda akankah suatu hari aku bisa diterima masyarakat atau seumur hidup tetaplah menjadi seorang di balik layar yang berjongkok mematung sambil menikmati beberapa potong kue _pie_.

"Pembunuhan petama merupakan upaya pelaku menghilangkan jati-dirinya sementara. Tapi kedua pembunuhan tetaplah berhubungan. Ada maksud jika seorang pendiam, manusia transparan seperti Mr. Jonah Hill dibunuh dan dirusak wajahnya sangat parah. Ada maksud ketika Mrs Lymbrown ditembak kepalanya dalam keadaan ramai. Saya menyimpulkan sekitar delapanpuluh sembilan persen semua itu dilakukan dengan tujuan bukan untuk kita."

"Jadi? Inspektur Dennis memekik.

"Saya menjawabnya diluar asumsi logis selama ini, tapi jika menganalisisnya ke dalam sebuah bentuk maka hal ini bisa kembali menjadi logis."

"Lalu, bagaimana dasar dari bentuk itu?"

Mengambil jeda untuk kesekian kali, membuatku tahu jika Inspektur Dennis kurang masuk pada kategori 'orang sabaran'.

"_Ritual_," aku menekan berat di situ, "pelaku mempunyai maksud melakukan ritual di setiap aksi pembunuhannya., sembilan puluh persen saya meyakininya. Namun seperti apa bentuk ritualnya? saya belum memahaminya."

Sedikit kaget dan kurang percaya, Inspektur Dennis menyahut. "Anda juga berhenti setelah tingkatan ini."

"_Tidak_." Aku mengintrupsi cepat.

"Masih ada petunjuk lain. Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, terdapat symbol untuk merangkaikan pola hubungan."

"Apa itu?"

Aku mengambil nafas sejenak. "Dilema seorang kekasih, buku milik Robert Downey."

Insperktur Dennis tertawa, meremehkanku seperti seorang Pangeran Persia yang berambisi mengalahkan prajurit-prajurit Sparta.

"Ha...ha...ha... saya tahu selera humor anda Mr. Ryuzaki. Daripada Downey bagaimana kalau sekalian kita meneliti buku-buku Da Vinci, dia lebih fenomenal."

"Sebenarnya ini juga rahasia Inspektur, dengan kadar kemungkinan empatpuluh dua persen saya mempercayai anda. Robert Downey memiliki korelasi cukup tinggi di setiap kejadian pembunuhan."

Inspektur Dennis masih tertawa, ingin aku menyumbat mulutnya dengan semangkuk puding karamel.

"Jika Downey kemungkinan besar pembunuhnya, lalu kita akan menangkapnya di neraka, sekarang! saya semakin menghargai selera humor anda."

"_Well_, tujuhpuluh persen kemungkinan saya memang sudah menduga pembunuh sebenarnya."

Inspektur garang itu tercekat, menghentikan tawanya. Dua garis lambang seragam dipundaknya mengkilap seiring sinar Matahari menerobos masuk melewati ventilasi. Aku juga menyadari dari balik kacamatanya Inspektur Dennis memiliki bola mata berwarna biru seindah laut.

"_Siapakah bajingan ini?"_ pekiknya.

Aku menurunkan lagi volume suara sintetis. Bersiap-siap mengutarakan si pembunuh menurut hasil analisa-ku.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, seorang pemuda berpakaian polisi rapi dengan celana panjang berukuran pas, memakai ikat pinggang berwarna hitam terbuat dari kulit ular. Menenteng pistol baretta yang disarungkan di bagian kanan pinggangnya. Datang mendekati Inspektur Dennis kemudian membisikinya sesuatu.

Bola mata Inspektur Dennis membelalak lebar mencari jawaban di langit-langit, percuma saja. Tanpa berbasa-basi dia pergi meninggalkan suara sintetis di depannya. Sementara perasaanku tiba-tiba sedikit bergidik, aku mulai mengulum ibu jari kuat-kuat. Kusingkirkan lima makanan manis dari layar monitor.

Beberapa menit Wammy kembali membawa mimik mengejutkan. Satu detik itu, aku tak mempercayai duabelas konsonan kata yang keluar dari mulut keriputnya. Aku berharap sebuah benda menghilangkannya ke suatu tempat.

_E-L-E-N-A D-E-M-P-S-E-Y_

Dokter pribadi Wammy menjadi korban pembunuhan berikutnya. Dan di waktu yang sama migraine ikut menyerangku, Kupegangi sebelah kepalaku sakit, meringis, menahan siksaannya, aku berguman di depan layar monitor, hanya Watari melihatku.

"Ternyata si pembunuh juga memiliki cara seperti ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Bersambung_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Death Note selalu milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata _sensei_

Rating : M (Untuk jaga-jaga saja karena ada contens pembunuhan, gak ada lemon)

Pairing : L saja, Watari juga

Spesial makasih : buat **Syalala-Lala **seorang author sekaligus sahabat di dunia fanfiction yang selalu memberikan motivasi. Makasih banyak buat waktu sharing-sharingnya selama ini hahaha. Ayo lanjutin juga fic-mu di FDNI.

Warning

Pembunuhan, sarkasme, dll

**.**

**.**

Kehidupan L versi saya sendiri

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Chapter 8"**

.

.

.

Aku masih ingat dua bulan setelah kedatanganku di Wammy. Aku berjongkok di atas kursi sambil menatap layar monitor kumputer pagi-pagi tepat pukul 07.00 ketika samar-samar kudengar burung Kenari sedang bernyanyi di atas dahan pohon Cemara beranting burik serta beruas pada dahan besarnya mirip jarum. Watari mengetuk pintu kamarku lima kali dan memberikan tanda untuk segera menemui dokter pribadi Wammy. Untuk beberapa kalinya aku menurut,- yah,- memang tepat sekali bersamaan saat aku sedang membaca sebuah artikel di internet tentang 'penyakit gila'.

Elena selalu mengomentari Insomnia akut-ku sambil duduk di tempat duduk seperti biasanya yaitu berdekatan dengan jendela. Sudah Kutetapkan waktu paling lama sekitar duapuluh menit untuk berbincang dengannya. Hari itu dia mengenakan pakaian lumayan tebal karena sisa pergantian musim dingin masih terasa walaupun sudah memasuki awal bulan Januari. Hari itu mungkin juga cukup spesial, sehari sebelum terjadinya kasus pembunuhan Jonah Hill yang ternyata telah menyeretku ke dalam imajinasi liar di dalam buku milik Robert Downey.

Pada pertemuan kali ini, pertamakalinya juga aku memaksakan diri untuk duduk di kursi dengan cara normal bukan seperti gaya wajarku biasanya. Aku terlalu tersugesti oleh keadaan atau dalam kenyataannya empatpuluh persen kinerja otakku memang telah menurun. Tapi Elena memberikan senyum khusus terhadap usahaku bersikap normal. Dulu aku cukup menyukai dokter pribadi Wammy ini. Semenjak orang-orang bilang dia paling profesional seperti kemampuan mengagumkannya mengatasi masalah Rachel. Aku tahu pemahamannya lebih dari dokter spesialis kejiwaan pada umumnya. Cara dia menarik pembicaraan lalu membawa pasiennya ke suasana yang lebih santai. Cara dia menuliskan data-data tentang pasiennya menggunakan tangan kiri tanpa menimbulkan kesan menakutkan. Aku mengerti jika sudah saatnya dia mendapatkan predikat yang lebih baik.

Tapi terhadap kasus ke tiga kali ini, aku menyebutnya 'Peristiwa pembunuhan paling mengejutkan' bukan semata-mata karena Elena merupakan dokter pribadi kebanggaan Wammy melainkan pembunuhan ini memang mengejutkanku. Itu saja alasannya, tidak ada alasan lain yang menguatkan bagi anak berusia sembilan tahun dalam aksinya memecahkan kasus tiga pembunuhan sekaligus di kurun waktu cuma satu bulan. Namun untuk saat ini yang perlu kulakukan adalah mengambil nafas serta menghiraukan migraine yang bersarang di kepalaku. Di saat kesehatan tubuhku mulai membaik, aku membenarkan posisi duduk lalu memencet tombol di komputer agar terkoneksi kembali dengan tempat kejadian. Melalui layar komputer persegi aku memantau mayat Elena yang terkapar di lantai. Cukup tidak adil sebab aku mulai mengagumi cara kerja pembunuhnya.

"Dia tewas karena dicekik," kata Inspektur Dennis.

"Waktu kematiannya kurang lebih sekitar enam jam yang lalu," sahut polisi muda di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang pertama kali menemukan mayatnya?" tanyaku melalui suara sintetis.

Tak lama setelah itu muncul seorang pria paruh baya berwajah kusut serta memiliki bentuk mata sipit dan sedikit sayu. Pria ini separuh Asia Timur, terlihat dari bentuk matanya yang berbeda. Walaupun tampak berwajah kusut tapi dia masih tetap berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Dr. Hendric Dawson. Orang yang pertamakali menemukan mayat Miss Elena Dempsey dan juga Dokter di ruangan rehabilitasi ini." Pada kesan pertama pria ini memiliki suara yang ramah.

"Saya _L _atau mungkin anda bisa memanggil saya Ryuzaki. Dan sebelumnya saya sudah mengenal anda karena _essay_ beserta karya-karya ilmiah anda tentang dunia psikotherapy yang hebat."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Mr. Ryuzaki. Saya sungguh merasa terhormat."

Tidak ada penolakan, aku sedikit senang karena pria ini tidak memandangku sebagai detektif penakut yang bersembunyi di belakang layar. Nada bicaranya tetap menandakan jika dia tetaplah seorang dokter kelas atas bukan pria yang sedang diinterogasi karena menemukan korban pembunuhan pertamakalinya.

"Apa hubungan anda dengan Miss Elena?"

Dia diam sebentar beberapa saat. Lalu tersenyum,-yah,- aku menangkap senyuman itu meskipun sedikit samar.

"_Well_, untuk sekarang kami adalah rekan sepekerjaan tapi lebih tepatnya hubungan kami sebenarnya seperti guru dan murid. Adakalanya kami berdiskusi kemudian sempat melakukan perdebatan hebat. Namun pada akhirnya saya akan merindukan masa-masa itu, dia seorang gadis muda yang cerdas."

Aku kembali mengulum ibu jari di tangan kanan kuat-kuat dan jari tangan kiri lainnya meraba-raba mencari cangkir kopiku. Aku menemukannya telah kosong tanpa isi sebab baru kusadari jika sudah menghabiskannya sekitar duapuluh lima menit yang lalu. Sedikit merasa kecewa aku meletakkan cangkir kopi di samping keyboard. Belum menyerah jari tanganku kembali meraba-raba untuk mencari kudapan lainnya. Sepuluh biji permen kacang kutemukan di antara sela-sela bungkus kudapan yang tercecer.

"Bagaimana reaksi anda ketika pertamakali menemukan mayatnya?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia tetap tenang lalu mengambil nafas sejenak. Gayanya yang lumayan eksentrik memberikan gambaran sepintas sebagai petualang ulung. Aku tidak berharap jika dia adalah salah satu jenis manusia yang mengetahui tentang semua hal di dunia.

"Pertama saya datang ke sini sekitar pukul delapan kurang. Seperti hari biasanya saya memulai dengan mengecek daftar pasien lalu beberapa saat setelah itu saya langsung menuju ke ruangan rehabilitasi. Saya tidak menemukan keganjilan apapun karena pintu ruangan tetap terkunci dan saya membukanya tanpa curiga sebelum menemukan mayat Miss Elena yang tergeletak di lantai.'

"Saat itu dia benar-benar sudah meninggal?" aku memotongnya cepat.

"Sebagai seorang Dokter saya harus selalu bersikap tenang. Pertama saya mengecek nadi dan suhu tubuhnya, ada tahapan proses penelitian sampai kita bisa menyimpulkan jika manusia dikatakan meninggal. Lalu setelah melakukan itu serta menyakini bahwa nyawa Miss Elena memang sudah tak tertolong lagi, saya langsung cepat-cepat menghubungi polisi. Beberapa saat kemudian polisi muda itu datang dan saya cukup heran karena penanganannya yang begitu cepat.

Aku cukup mengerti kalau Dr. Dawson tidak tahu mengenai sebagian polisi yang berjaga di rumah sakit. Mengawasi pembunuhan ke-tiga secara diam-diam berdasarkan informasi dari _DK_. Aku menyadari hampir mendekati delapanpuluh lima persen kesalahan fatalku mengenai waktu pembunuhan yang tidak kuperkiran secara mendetail. _Tak kusangka _Elena menjadi korban selanjutnya sementara tigapuluh menit lalu aku masih asik berbincang dengan Inspektur Dennis.

"Miss Elena bekerja untuk Wammy?" aku meneruskan ucapanku.

"Saya selalu mengetahui tentang '_apa yang dilakukan'_ Miss Elena dari dulu." Dr. Dawson berkata sambil memasang senyum menjengkelkan.

Dan kurasa ucapanku kali ini kurang berguna. Enampuluh enam persen kemungkinan aku menyeringai sendiri dan ternyata permen kacangku tinggal lima butir.

"Dia sering datang ke tempat anda?"

"Akhir-akhir ini jarang," ujar Dr. Dawson sambil membetulkan kerah bajunya. "Namun Miss Elena memang berencana mengunjungiku akhir pekan ini."

"Kapan dia mengirimkan pesan ke anda?"

Mengingat-ingat kembali pesan yang pernah diterimanya akhirnya Dr. Dawson berkata, "Kira-kira dua hari lalu, aku ingat dia menelponku saat aku sedang membaca koran harian Winchester tentang pembunuhan seorang artis berbakat."

Aku ikut menelan ludah, dua hari lalu mengingatkan akan perbincangan terakhirku bersama Elena serta,- apa yang kami bahas terakhir kalinya,- ya pastinya tentang buku Robert Downey. Dalam detik ini menyebut nama buku itu sama hal-nya dengan membuat tengkukku kaku. Aku diam sebentar sambil mengamati keadaan ruangan melalui layar komputer. Tidak ada kamera pengawas, ruangan ini secara khusus di buat lebih privasi untuk kepentingan para pasien rehabilitasi kejiwaan. Pasti mereka juga mengaturnya sedemikian rupa agar kunci pintu ruangan hanya dipegang oleh dokter utama atau penjaga rumah sakit. Jika seperti ini, hanya duapuluh persen saja Dr. Hendric Dawson mempunyai kemungkinan untuk ikut andil membunuh Elena. Tapi kurasa peristiwa ini tidaklah semudah itu, aku tetap menyakini jika tujuhpuluh persen dalang pembunuhan adalah_ dia_.

Aku masih memandang permen kacangku yang tinggal dua butir. Lalu meletakkannya berjajar di atas meja sebelah keyboard komputer. Aku membayangkan permen kacang itu mirip dua pembunuhan yang telah terjadi di depan mataku. Satu terkesan mengancam dan satunya lagi terkesan mengejek, semua bagian tidak ada baiknya. Lima detik aku masih memandang permen kacang milikku lalu memutuskan mengambil di sebelah kanan yang berwarna kuning menggoda. Aku menelannya bulat-bulat seperti ular memangsa katak.

Rasa manis identik di lidah membuat perasaanku melunak. Pikiran rasionalku terbang ke berkas khusus yang kuminta kepada Wammy pada kasus pembunuhan pertama di Winchester. Yah,- aku meminta Wammy mencarikan data-data terperinci tentang Rumah Sakit tempat Jonah Hill terbunuh. Di berkas kesepeluh lembar kedua menyebutkan bahwa sebelum resmi menjadi rumah sakit umum di tahun 1985, tempat ini pernah menjadi pusat rehabilitasi bagi mantan tentara perang dunia ke dua. Ada satu ruangan khusus bagi mantan tentara untuk melepaskan depresi berkepanjangan akibat perang dengan didampingi oleh dokter-dokter berkualitas. Nama Dr. Hendric Dawson menjadi penanggung jawab penuh dalam rehabilitasi tersebut. Tapi hingga saat ini bukan berarti aku menuduhnya sebagai pelaku khusus pembunuhan Elena. Tidak di waktu sekarang aku harus menjelaskannya secara terperinci namun sementara aku bisa membaginya ke dalam dua tempat, tempat pertama untuk pembunuh sebenarnya serta Dr. Dawson di tempat ke-dua. Akan sedikit membingungkan jika mereka sama-sama di masukkan ke dalam satu kotak.

"Bagaimana keadaan keluarga anda Dr. Dawson?"

Aku mulai berbasa-basi sebentar bersamaan dengan butir terakhir permen kacang yang telah habis kumakan. Jari tanganku bersiap mengambil roti selai _blueberry _di atas piring yang lima menit lalu sudah disiapkan oleh salah seorang staff Wammy.

"Anak laki-lakiku Alexander tahun ini genap menginjak usia lima tahun. Pada hari ulang tahunnya itu aku ingin memberikan hadiah spesial. Saya rasa anda tahu benda apa yang harus saya berikan padanya Mr. Ryuzaki."

Roti selai-ku hampir membuat tersedak. Aku mengunyahnya pelan-pelan sampai halus kemudian kutelan. Sambil menikmati roti aku menyunggingkan senyum sebab tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Dr. Dawson menyelidikiku, kata-kata tersiratnya membuktikan bahwa dia memang pakar therapys hebat.

"Saya rasa anda bisa membelikannya robot mainan. Benda itu paling digemari oleh anak laki-laki seusianya." Aku membalasnya sesingkat mungkin. Kemudian melalui pantulan layar komputer aku melirik Inspektur Dennis sudah bersiap memasang wajah masam. Aku tahu jika cara Investigasiku terlalu berbelit-belit baginya. Keadaan yang normal karena pembunuhan ke-tiga merupakan kesalahanku.

"Tentunya kita harus cepat-cepat menemukan pembunuhnya Mr. Ryuzaki. Waktu kita terlalu banyak terbuang sia-sia," sahut Inspektur Dennis dengan wajah masam-nya. Lalu untuk sebuah probabilitas aku menaikkan volume suara sintetis keras-keras.

"Bukankah anda sudah menemukannya."

"Tolong beritahukan sekarang..."

"Inspektur Dennis!" aku memotong kata-katanya cepat. Bunyi keras suara sintetis menimbulkan efek gema pada ruangan.

"Anda masih ingat dengan kadar kemungkinan empatpuluh dua persen saya mempercayai anda dan ingin membicarakan masalah itu secara pribadi."

Kemudian Inspektur garang itu melepas kacamata dan menggantungkannya di saku kemeja. Melalui lensa mata berwarna biru dia memelototi layar komputerku, membuat petak diskriminasi di celah lainnya. Aku cukup bergidik karena jiwa antipati-sosial milikku yang kurang membantu. Setelah sebelumnya gugup dan sekarang bergidik. Aku masih perlu belajar banyak tentang detektif seperti pada kisah-kisah mereka yang legendaris.

Di saat kesabaran Inspektur Dennis tengah di uji. Kehebatan Wammy mempersuasif lagi-lagi menjadi paling membanggakan. Keadaan kembali berubah ke awal, Inspektur Dennis menahan perasaan was-wasnya sesaat. Sementara aku sendiri tiba-tiba merasakan ngilu pada gigi belakang. Penyakit mendadak lagi-lagi kambuh dan kali ini sumbernya mudah sekali ditebak yaitu kebanyakan memakan makanan manis. Selain diabetes, gigi ngilu juga bisa menjadi kendala dalam pekerjaan. Aku harus segera menggunakan pertimbangan tidak masuk akal pada pola makanku kedepannya.

"Sepertinya anda terlalu menilai ini semua sebagai permaian Mr. Ryuzaki," ujar Dr. Dawson tenang dan angkuh.

"_Well_, sebagian saya akan mengakuinya seperti itu," sambil kuusahakan bunyi ramah di suara sintetis. "Kita bisa menganggap pekerjaan menyenangkan jika mengumpamakannya seperti permainan."

"Ha...ha...ha... saya mengerti Mr Ryuzaki. Anda bisa melanjutkan investigasi terhadap saya," balasnya. Aku sendiri tidak paham apakah pria ini mengerti maksudku.

"Tidak perlu,"

"Saya cukup menanyakan dua kali pertanyaan terakhir jika anda tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja," jawabnya.

"Apakah anda kidal?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," jawabannya pasti.

"Lalu, apa anda menyukai 'Dilema seorang kekasih' buku Robert Downey?"

"Tidak," tanpa pikir panjang. Lagi-lagi jawabannya pasti.

"Terima kasih Dokter!"

Kemudian aku mematikan koneksi beberapa saat. Tampilan monitor komputer kembali berubah gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul sebelas tepat pada jam dinding. Hari ini awan berkumpul di langit berwarna putih terang mirip manisan kapas. Sudah sekitar tiga jam petugas forensik mengolah tempat kejadian perkara. Hanya sidik jari Dr. Dawson serta tujuh pasien yang direhabilitasi terakhir kali, ditemukan pada gagang pintu, kursi therapys, kursi pasien, meja kerja serta beberapa bagian pada benda-benda di ruangan. Sidik jari Dr. Dawson lebih banyak ditemukan di kursi therapys dan meja kerja. Sedangkan benda lainnya merupakan sidik jari para pasien yang acak. Tapi anehnya sidik jari Elena malah tidak ditemukan di tempat manapun.

Bukan untuk sidik jari, bagiku masih ada hal lebih penting dari sekedar itu. Pertama-tama tentang penggambaran korban pembunuhan agar dapat dipilah-pilah menjadi bentuk ritual. Di awal ada Jonah Hill si tokoh transparan, disusul Crystal Limbrown si tokoh terkenal, lalu Elena Dempsey si tokoh baru yang sementara sedang kupikirkan. Dan di balik itu semua delapanpuluh persen kemungkinan masih ada empat lagi korban selanjutnya berdasarkan informasi dari _DK_. Waktu akan terasa singkat jika aku terlalu memikirkan korban-korban lainnya. Kepercayaan diri serta sikap kekanak-kanakan membawaku pada pembunuhan ke-tiga. Beberapa jam kemarin sembilanpuluh tiga persen aku percaya bisa menghentikannya, menggagalkan kecerdikan pembunuh. Sekarang ini benar-benar pembunuhan ke-tiga. Yah,- hati kecilku tetap belum mempercayainya. Maksudku cara pembunuhnya yang melakukan tindakan mengejutkan ini. Jika pembunuhan ini terjadi maka aku semakin penasaran dengan _cara dia_ melakukannya pada _pembunuhan lainnya_ nanti.

Di waktu ini, tanpa perlu kuminta. Inspektur Dennis sudah berhasil melakukan wawancara terhadap beberapa orang yang terkait di rumah sakit secara diam-diam. Penjaga rumah sakit pengganti mengatakan tidak ada seorangpun mengunjungi ruang rehabilitasi sejak Dr. Dawson meninggalkannya kemarin malam pada pukul 22.15. Bahkan dia sendiri berkata tidak melihat Elena memasuki pintu utama rumah sakit. Sebagai seorang karyawan baru dia berusaha tampil sempurna terhadap pekerjaannya. Tampak dari kantung mata melingkar karena dia terus terjaga sepanjang malam dan setiap dua jam sekali melakukan patroli rutin. Ketika Inspektur Dennis secara tidak sengaja mengatakan pembunuhan telah terjadi di ruang rehabilitasi, penjaga rumah sakit itu cemas. Dua pembunuhan terjadi di kantor barunya dan malam ini merupakan tugas jaganya di minggu pertama. Dia tak akan cukup tenang berada di pos sambil menikmati secangkir kopi pada malam nanti.

Berikutnya ada tiga suster rumah sakit yang kebetulan shif pada pukul dua dini hari bertepatan pada waktu kematian Elena. Suster bertubuh lumayan tambun dipanggil Betty oleh rekan-rekannya, memberikan pernyataan konyol seperti pada jam itu, tidak ada pasien kritis. Dia cukup bersiap-siap di ruangan suster, menghabiskan camilan kripik kentang kemudian menonton acara drama tengah malam di saluran dewasa. Suster lainnya juga sama saja karena cuma memberikan pernyataan yang hanya mendukung kata-kata Suster Betty,- lalu suster terakhir yang paling di harapkan juga sama saja.

Inspektur Dennis tampak pasrah mendengar pernyataan dari ke tiga suster. Dengan gaya ramah di balut oleh wajah garang dia mempersilahkan para suster keluar. Lalu tiga detik kemudian dia menghela nafas namun di tempat lain tiba-tiba Suster Betty menghentikan langkahnya. Teringat akan sesuatu suster tambun itu membalikkan badan. Empat langkah dia sudah berada di kursi berhadapan dengan Inspektur Dennis.

"Sebenarnya saya kurang yakin, apa ini bisa membantu," ujar Suster Betty.

Rekan-rekannya hanya berdiri menunggu di ambang pintu. Sementara Suster Betty menengok pada rekannya lagi lalu memberikan sebuah tanda untuk menunggunya.

"Kemarin malam lewat pukul setengah tiga saya melihat hantu di sekitar ruangan rehabilitasi. Bayangan hitam seukuran pria dewasa."

Jeda.

Semua pasang mata mendelik.

"Apa anda yakin bayangan itu benar-benar hantu," balas Inspektur Dennis.

Aku merogoh permen loli di saku celana. Gigi belakang masih terasa ngilu, tak begitu kuperdulikan sebab aku menjilati permen loli itu nikmat. Cita rasa lemonnya terasa lebih pekat dan terbungkus di air liurku. Aku merasakan nikmatnya sambil menaikan sedikit volume pada suara sintetis.

"Teruskan saja!" kataku, membuat Suster Betty berjingkat kaget karena efek suara yang mirip robot. Sementara aku sendiri tetap asik dengan permen loli.

"Tenang saja! Saya bukan hantu," kataku santai.

Suster Betty berusaha percaya kemudian meneruskan ucapannya, "Entahlah tuan, namun saya yakin jika bayangan itu adalah hantu."

"Mengapa?" ucapanku mendahului Inspektur Dennis.

"Saya besar di lingkungan keluarga kolot. Dan keluarga kami masih mempercayai hal-hal astral semacam itu." Suster Betty mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Dalam batinnya, dia sendiri pasti sadar jika orang-orang di sini bisa saja menertawakannya. Dan bukan berarti dia sangat perduli terhadap kasus pembunuhan Elena saat ini, namun kupikir kata-katanya lebih tepat jika diibaratkan ingin cari perhatian.

"Saya juga bisa membedakan mana manusia dan mana yang hantu," tambahnya

"Berapa persen anda bisa membedakannya?"

"Maksudnya?" Suster Betty menjulurkan wajahnya ke layar komputerku. "Saya yakin semua orang mempunyai kemampuan untuk membedakan hantu."

Aku bergidik, tersenyum dalam hati sambil terus menjilati permen Loli. Sepintas aku teringat kemampuan milik Rachel.

"Ini membuang-buang waktu Mr. Ryuzaki," sahut Inspektur Dennis. Kuamati dia sedang memangku dagu menggunakan punggung tangannya. Menganggap ucapan Suster Betty seperti seorang pembual.

"Dalam melakukan investigasi yang kita perlukan adalah informasi Inspektur. Sekecil apapun, tapi jika berhubungan dengan kejadian utama maka informasi itu bisa saja membuka celah,' aku membalas ucapannya.

"Saya pikir anda sudah menemukan pelakunya," ujar Inspektur Dennis dingin.

"Tujuhpuluh empat persen saya tetap sama pada pendirian pertama. Saya memang memiliki daftar pelakunya."

Setelah itu Inspektur Dennis membuka dua kancing di bawah kerah kemejanya. Hari ini suhu udara di kota tidak begitu panas tapi dia membuka dua kancing kemejanya. Aku sendiri masih asik dengan permen loli lemon.

"Sudah terjadi tiga kali pembunuhan di kota ini. Ingat Mr. Ryuzaki! Ini bukanlah permainan, dari dulu saya mengakui kemampuan Wammy dalam bekerja sama dengan kepolisian. Namun jika anda terus-terusan menyimpan pelakunya seorang diri, maka saya rasa keberadaan anda sekarang tidaklah dibutuhkan."

"Saya mengerti Inspektur. Saya hanya merasa takut."

"Anda takut terhadap kasus pembunuhan ini?" bola mata Inspektur Dennis membulat. Nada bicaranya membentak.

"Saya takut salah, ada duapuluh enam persen kemungkinan saya salah."

Sementara di tempatku berada. Dua burung penyanyi berkicau di atas dahan pohon berwarna hijau. Aku memandanginya lewat kaca jendela, bola mata hitamku kosong menatap lurus mereka.

"Saya memerlukan banyak bukti untuk memperkuat dugaan saya. Jika semuanya berjalan lancar, saya akan segera mengirim identitas pelaku pembunuhan ke anda. Beri saya waktu sekitar dua hari."

Inspektur Dennis hanya diam, tidak menjawab kata-kataku.

"Anda bisa melanjutkan ceritanya Ms. Betty!" kataku, tepat membuat suster itu sumringah. Tigapuluh dua persen di kira aku mendukungnya.

Jeda sebentar.

"Terlihat dari aura-nya," kata Suster Betty menyakinkan

"Manusia memiliki aura yang lebih pekat sedangkan hantu memiliki aura yang lebih tipis namun memberi kesan berbeda. Tengkuk kita akan merinding jika merasakan itu."

"Lalu pada malam kemarin anda juga merasakan kesan berbeda itu."

"Saya sudah terbiasa, saya tahu ini semua tidak tampak seperti hal penting yang harus diceritakan namun jika tuan-tuan menanyakannya kepada saya tentang keanehan di sekitar ruang rehabilitasi pada malam kemarin maka hanya itu yang mampu saya ceritakan."

"Saya mempercayai anda, Ms. Betty." Kataku pelan melalui suara sintetis

Dia tampak senang. Duduk di kursi sambil meletakkan telapak tangan di atas paha. Lima kali mengedipkan mata kemudian kembali bercerita.

"Pada pukul dua kurang saya pergi ke toilet. Setelah selesai saya mengambil jalur memutar menuju ruang suster agar bisa membeli minuman kaleng di mesin minuman. Melewati lorong dekat ruang rehabilitasi lampu neon berpijar terang. Ketika itu di benak saya tidak ada pikiran aneh-aneh. Saya berjalan seperti biasanya melewati lorong namun tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul. Saat itu saya tidak sinting dan berpikiran normal. Tapi bayangan hitam itu memang aneh menurut saya karena tidak ada seorangpun di sana,"

"Seperti apa bentuk bayangan hitamnya?"

"Pria dewasa, memakai jubah besar,- oh tidak,- atau juga mantel. Saya tidak tahu persisnya karena hanya bayangan saja. Namun perasaan saya tetap mengatakan bayangan itu hantu."

Aku menggigit jari, permen loli-ku habis. Kesimpulan pertamaku bayangan hitam itu milik August Spark. Tapi seharusnya dia tidak ikut andil dalam pembunuhan kali ini. Dia sendiri mungkin kurang sadar terhadap perannya sendiri selain sebagai pembunuh bayaran juga sebagai seorang perantara. Obsesi berlebihannya terhadap mimpi buruk Doriant Kingsley malah memberikanku informasi berharga tentang jalannya pembunuhan.

Lalu kesimpulan kedua masih August Spark. Tapi ada kejanggalan, menurut suster Betty saat itu lampu neon berpijar terang. Tentunya pria setinggi dia mudah sekali dikenali melalui penerangan cahaya yang pas atau setidaknya orang akan curiga jika malam-malam mengetahuinya berkeliaran di sekitar ruang rehabiltasi tanpa sebab. Lampu di lorong yang terang namun Suster Betty tetap mengiranya sebagai bayangan hantu. Mata suster itu tidak rabun namun tetap mengiranya hantu. Kejanggalan ini membuatku berpikir tiga kali.

"Maaf Ms. Betty."

Lagi-lagi aku mengulum ujung ibu jari, di sisi lain gigi ngilu terasa semakin menyebalkan.

"Di luar cerita anda. Menurut pemahaman anda,- apakah terdapat kemungkinan satu persen saja hantu bisa membunuh?"

Inspektur Dennis tersenyum ringan sedangkan Suster Betty menjulurkan wajahnya semakin dekat ke komputer. Seperti ingin mengucapkan kata-kata absurd, wajah chubby-nya memberontak, bersiap mengeluarkan suara dengan nada sedikit berat.

"Manusia lebih menakutkan daripada hantu, Tuan."

"Manusia lebih menakutkan daripada hantu?" aku mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Maksud saya iblis senang mengendalikan jiwa manusia yang haus darah. Hantu hanyalah sekumpulan roh-roh sedangkan iblis mendiami suatu tempat. Tempat itu adalah hati manusia yang rapuh, iblis menyukainya kemudian berusaha menguasainya. Hati rapuh manusia yang bercampur dengan iblis lebih menakutkan dari apapun. Saat itu datang , kapan saja manusia bisa dengan mudahnya membunuh."

"Lalu?" tanya Inspektur Dennis.

"Satu persen saja saya tidak percaya jika hantu bisa membunuh," jawabnya singkat.

Aku diam, mengandalkan otakku untuk berpikir. Aku yakin bayangan hitam itu bukanlah hantu. Seperti ada bagian yang memang sulit dipercaya, aku menduganya sebisa mungkin. Pembunuhan ketiga Elena membingungkan karena aku sudah berhasil menebak pelakunya. Lagi-lagi aku kalah satu langkah dengan si pembunuh.

Perasaan ini membuatku muak. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dua kali lipat. Aku merogoh saku celana mencari-cari permen loli yang seingatku tadi masih tersisa satu batang. Lima detik kemudian ternyata tidak ada, tidak ada apapun di saku celana. Aku kembali memandangi monitor komputer, keringat dingin keluar di pelipisku. Efek dari gigi ngilu merambat melalui saraf menimbulkan dampak ketegangan. Aku mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam, alat komunikasi pribadiku dengan Wammy.

"_Sudah saatnya kita pergi dari sini Watari_"

Aku mengirim pesan pribadi kepada Wammy dan kembali memandang layar monitor.

"Terimakasih atas kerja samanya Ms. Betty! Cerita anda menarik, kami semua akan mempertimbangkannya sebagai informasi."

Sebelum mematikan koneksi terlebih dahulu aku mengecilkan suara sintetis, memberikan kesan suara yang ringan. "Jika tidak keberatan bolehkah saya meminta kontak agar suatu saat dapat menghubungi anda!"

Tanpa banyak berkata, Suster Betty meminta selembar kertas kosong di buku memo milik Inspektur Dennis. Mengeluarkan bolpoint bertinta dari saku kecil seragamnya kemudian menulisi kertas kosong tersebut,

_St. Louise de la rossa street_

"Itu alamat asrama saya tuan. Anda bisa menghubungi saya kapan saja," kata Suster Betty sambil menaruh kertas tulisan ke atas meja. Beberapa saat kemudian dia-pun bangkit dari kursi lalu meninggalkan tempat investigasi dan menghampiri rekan-rekannya.

Aku mengamati alamat itu sesaat kemudian mematikan koneksi. Layar monitor kembali berubah gelap.

**.**

**.**

Siang, pukul dua lewat seperempat kami akhirnya selesai mencari informasi. Beberapa informasi menguntungkan dan lainnya hanya mirip pembual. Tidak tampak seperti kasus pembunuhan lainnya, kali ini bukti-bukti harus kutemukan. Pembunuhan ke-tiga korbannya di cekik. Sebelum hasil autopsi keluar aku tahu jika si pembunuh menggunakan tangan kiri. Bisa dilihat dari pola-pola jari bekas cekikan di leher Elena, jari kiri di dalam sedangkan jari kanan di luar. Mengesampingkan tentang dugaan dalang pembunuhan utama, August Spark bukanlah pengguna tangan kidal. Dia membidik senjata menggunakan tangan kanan setelah kubaca berkas-berkas dirinya di dalam informasi _secret data_ milik Wammy.

Sadar akan sesuatu, lima detik kemudian aku mengambil kotak hitam kecil alat komunikasi pribadiku dengan Wammy.

"_Tolong cari posisi Rachel sekarang_!" pintaku kepada Wammy

"_Seberapa penting, L_?" Wammy menjawabnya cepat

"_Sekarang! Aku perlu dia untuk memastikan kematian Elena. Mungkin dia akan menangis."_

"_Saat ini Rachel berada cukup jauh dengan Wammy's House, tapi saya bisa menghubunginya sekarang...piip..."_

Aku menunggu balasan pesan dari Wammy sambil menumpuk delapan kotak gula di atas meja. Gigi belakangku masih terasa ngilu dan aku tidak cukup berani untuk memakannya. Delapan kotak gula kutumpuk kemudian enam kotak dari atas tumpukan kumakan. Aku memberanikan diri terhadap sebuah kenikmatan. Sesekali aku juga meliuk mengoyangkan kursiku berputar-putar.

Kemampuan Rachel bisa saja membantu, seorang peramal kematian dengan keakuratan yang belum pernah kuketahui. Tak banyak berubah, tapi seolah Rachel memang tidak pernah meramalkan kematian Elena selain meramal kematian-ku. Dugaan ini sementara akan kumasukkan ke dalam refrensi bukan informasi investigasi. Hubungan dekat mereka serta caranya melihat kematian, aku perlu memastikannya dengan kemungkinan sembilanpuluh sembilan persen.

_Piip_. Kotak hitam kecilku berbunyi, aku menganggkatnya menggunakan ujung jari.

Pesan dari Wammy masuk.

"_Rachel sudah berhasil kuhubungi, namun ada masalah lain L."_

_ "Apa?"_

_ "Para polisi menghubungiku. Mayat Jonah Hill telah di curi, ada seseorang yang mencuri mayat-nya."_

Dua burung penyanyi berkicau di atas dahan pohon berwarna hijau. Lagi-lagi aku memandangi mereka lewat jendela. Kosong. Aku menatapnya lurus, selesai bernyanyi mereka terbang menuju langit. Luas dan tanpa batas.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung **_

* * *

**A/n**

**Sekedar catatan**

Karena setting cerita pada fic ini semi-canon. Maka tokoh asli dalam cerita asli Death Note tidak banyak keluar seperti rival abadinya yaitu Yagami Raito. Di sini L diceritakan masih baru berusia sembilan tahun serta awal debutnya sebagai detektif. Oleh karena itu akan terasa aneh di dalam cerita jika ada tokoh asli selain Watari, Roger serta tokoh fiktif(Original character) penghuni Wammy lainnya yang berperan sebagai pendukung cerira. Hahaha maaf jika hanya ada L di sini walaupun kalau boleh dan ada kesempatan saya juga ingin membuat fic dengan pair LXLight.

Lalu untuk karakter L sendiri, saya membuatnya mungkin agak berbeda dari milik om TO2 _sensei_. Tapi meskipun begitu saya menyukai L, jadi sebisa mungkin saya harus membuatnya tetap IC. L yang saya kenal adalah seorang pemuda eksentrik dengan tingkat kejeniusan di atas rata-rata, analisanya hampir tak pernah meleset. Tapi di fic ini dia tetap saja masih bocah sembilan tahun, dia masih senang berimajinasi, menduga-duga serta terkadang analisanya juga kurang tepat. Dia masih harus banyak berkembang sampai menjadi seperti detektif _super _seperti yang kita kenal sekarang ini. Hahaha bikin karakter L yg seperti itu membuat kepala berasap.

Catatan terakhir mengenai judul 'kehidupan L' yang saya ambil di fic ini. Sepintas judul ini memang terkesan menceritakan kehidupan L menjadi detektif di balik layar. Sebagian memang seperti itu namun judul ini lebih tepatnya diambil saat dia menjumpai kasus pertamanya sebagai detektif. L memiliki darah campuran Inggris dan Jepang, saya ingin dia menjumpai serta menyelesaikan kasus pertamakalinya di Inggris lalu terakhir meninggal di Jepang. Cukup adil, dan itu kehidupannya, tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap menyukai misteri.

Hahaha, ini hanya sekedar curhatan saya terhadap fanfiksi ini.

O, iya kotak hitam kecil yang dipakai L berkomunikasi dengan Watari bentuknya mirip _pager _namun memiliki fungsi lain yaitu bisa sms seperti handphone, maka dari itu penggunanya bisa langsung bertukar pesan. Ini benda fiktif yang saya ciptakan agar L bisa berdiskusi secara pribadi dengan Watari.

Makasih banyak terhadap pembaca yang sudah mampir. Maaf jika fic ini njelimet atau membosankan.

Silahkan jika ingin mengkritik, saran atau review.

Salam.

_**Viloh**_


	9. Chapter 9

3Disclaimer : Death Note selalu milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata _sensei_

Rating : M (Untuk jaga-jaga saja karena ada contens pembunuhan, gak ada lemon)

Pairing : L saja, Watari juga

Special makasih buat para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri mampir di fic ini.

**Warning**

Pembunuhan, sarkasme, dll

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sampai juga di chapter 9, walaupun kasus pembunuhan ini belum terpecahkan hahaha.

Dan ini kehidupan L versi saya sendiri

.

.

.

"**Chapter 9"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini sudah pukul empat sore. Pada jam segini aku membiasakan diri untuk segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan bau keringat di tubuh serta menghilangkan bekas cairan lengket dari permen atau jelly nata yang menempel di sekitar leher. Terkadang leherku memang terasa gatal kemudian aku menggaruknya menggunakan kuku jari. Dengan hati-hati aku melakukannya agar tidak meninggalkan bentuk jelek mirip cakaran kucing. Dan di lain sebab, sebenarnya dua minggu sekali aku selalu rajin memotong kuku karena Wammy terus memperingatkanku untuk peka terhadap kebersihan badan. Tapi setiap kali aku fokus pada suatu kasus dan itu semua di luar kendaliku selama beberapa saat. Aku masih sering menggaruk leherku tanpa memperdulikan sisa makanan yang masih menempel di jari tangan (Walaupun kuku jari tanganku sudah bersih), namun duapuluh tujuh persen bisa saja aku terserang penyakit. Pakar kesehatan menyebutnya iritasi berlebihan sehingga dapat menimbulkan radang di kulit yang disebabkan oleh bakteri berasal dari kuku. Gejalanya standar yaitu gatal-gatal di salah satu bagian tubuh yang sering kugaruk, seperti dalam masalahku ialah di sekitar bagian leher. Opsi pertamaku untuk mengatasinya adalah pergi ke dokter kulit, memeriksakannya lalu mengambil resep obat kemudian meminumnya setelah makan malam. Sempat kupikir-pikir lagi cara ini terlalu menyita waktuku sebagai seorang calon detektif hebat maka dari itu kuambil saja opsi ke-dua dengan mematuhi nasihat Wammy.

Satu masalah tentang gejala gatal-gatal di leherku telah selesai ketika aku mulai mempercayai nasihat Wammy. Aku rajin mandi sekitar pukul empat sore dan membersihkan badan menggunakan sabun beraroma mentol. Terus sampai pada bagian leher aku menggosoknya lebih jeli sebab sering kali bekas lengket permen cukup sulit untuk digosok. Aroma sabun menguap di udara sedangkan aku sendiri menikmati percikan air yang turun ke wajah. Saat mandi aku senang sekali mengadahkan wajahku ke langit-langit mencari sensasi lewat gaya gravitasi air yang terjun setetes demi setetes menodai wajah. Setetes air pernah masuk ke mata membuat rasa perih lalu aku menguceknya sekitar enam kali. Semua pergerakan benda selalu jatuh ke bawah, aku memikirkannya tepat saat menyelesaikan pelajaran _Isaac Newton_ sebagai tugas terakhirku di kelas Fisika pada pertengahan musim dingin. Tugas akhir itu berhasil mengantarkanku pada perdebatan sengit melawan Mr. Garcia Solandra seorang guru dan ahli Fisika Teoritis keturunan Spanyol yang suka menyimpan botol minyak wangi berbahan _Atsiri_ berbau menyengat di saku celana kainnya.

Akan memakan waktu cukup lama jika membahas perdebatanku bersama Mr. Solendra. Tapi intinya pada mulanya aku kurang mempercayai keakuratan teori gravitasi. Bayangkan jika semua benda dengan mudahnya jatuh ke bumi seperti tetes demi tetes air yang menerpa wajahku ketika mandi. Semua benda selalu jatuh ke bawah, aku belum puas menerimanya hingga sekitar tiga hari terus-terusan memikirkannya. Membuka berbagai jurnal Fisika sebagai bahan pertimbanganku mengenai gravitasi. Tidak ada yang cukup komplit untuk memenuhi rasa keingintahuanku. Akhirnya aku berniat mulai membuat percobaanku sendiri. Pada percobaan pertama aku gagal membuat satu keping koin jatuh menghindari gaya gravitasi, sampai tahap ini aku cukup cemas lalu mulai melakukan kebiasaan buruk menggigiti ibu jari sambil merasakan rasa manis di ujungnya. Satu kesimpulan awalku bahwa semua benda mati pasti jatuh ke tanah membentuk jejak garis lurus vertikal jika dijatuhkan menggunakan sudut yang sama yaitu dari atas lurus ke bawah. Pada percobaan ke-dua aku mencari objek yang lebih mendukung semacam benda hidup, hingga kuputuskan menangkap tikus kecil yang sering bermain di sekitar dapur menggunakan jebakan lem karet kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam kantong bening.

Aku menginginkan hipotesa jelas tentang berapa persen kesempatan benda hidup mampu menghindari kekuatan gaya tarik bumi. Karena itu aku melepaskan tikus dari kantong lalu memegangi ujung ekornya bersiap meluncurkannya bebas jatuh ke bawah. melalui cara pandangku aku melihat tikus itu mengeliat-liat ketakutan mencoba merangkak naik ke telapak tanganku. Pada hari itu entah kenapa mengamati usaha si tikus mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak jatuh malah mengingatkanku terhadap salah satu bait puisi favoritku milik pengarang kontroversial Robert Downey setelah seminggu yang lalu aku dan Rachel membacanya di perpustakaan Wammy House.

_Mereka akan selalu jatuh ke tanah_

_Sayang, mereka akan selalu jatuh ke tanah_

_Mencekik leher kekasihnya kemudian masuk ke tanah_

_Merasakan kedua tangan kekasihnya yang terlepas kemudian masuk ke tanah_

_Mereka akan selalu saling mencari ke dalam tanah_

_Tapi, akankah tempat itu mempercayai mereka_

_Karena mereka sama-sama penipu_

Singkatnya bait puisi itu memberikanku ide tentang peristiwa jatuhnya benda hidup kembali ke permukaan tanah. Robert Downey menunjukan imajinasinya sedangkan aku sendiri menganggapnya sebuah logika dasar serta masuk akal tentang teori gravitasi sebelum buku itu ternyata menjadi erat kaitannya dengan awal mula kasus pembunuhan Jonah Hill di akhir musim dingin. Memang terkesan bodoh karena tiba-tiba saja aku menyerah mendalami teori Fisika beralih pada kasus pembunuhan yang tampaknya lebih menarik.

Jurnal Fisika kututup, aku memulai debut baru bersama berkas-berkas yang dikirim oleh Watari. Untuk sementara aku mempercayai teori gravitasi itu ketika Watari bertanya tentang kesiapanku menangani kasus pembunuhan. "_Ini lebih menarik;" _jawabku santai diikuti oleh senyum keriputnya. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu jika aku sudah frustasi dengan kesibukanku akhir-akhir ini menyangkal teori gravitasi milik Newton.

Sebagai seorang pemula aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh pola pembunuhan rumit yang harus kupilih. Beruntung aku menemukan satu kasus pembunuhan di Wincester setelah Wammy menggemblengku siang malam untuk menemukan teka-teki pada permainan rubik tingkat akut. Menggabungkan warna sedemikian rupa sama halnya dengan mencari jejak pelaku pembunuhan. _Ini mudah sekali_. Sekilas saja aku melihat foto seorang pria mati dengan pisau menancap di tubuhnya. Mayat di foto itu hanya tampak terbaring, tidak ada kesan aneh, tidak ada cara rumit yang dinamakan kasus pembunuhan di ruangan tertutup. Mungkin aku akan cepat bangga menunjukkan kemampuan terbaikku dalam menganalisa.

"Apa perbedaan pembunuhan ini Lucious?" pertanyaan Wammy cukup mengagetkanku ketika dia masih berdiri dengan tenang di samping pintu kamar. Sementara bola mataku sedang asik mendelik memandangi mayat pria di foto.

"Terlalu sedehana namun sulit dipecahkan. Oleh sebab itu pihak kepolisian meminta bantuan kita." Aku menjawabnya sambil mengambil camilan biskuit di atas meja. Kembali aku melirik Wammy, tak ada respon, dia cuma memandangku dingin. Aku mengasumsikan jika jawabanku kurang membuatnya tertarik.

"Jonah Hill bukanlah seorang individu yang memiliki latar belakang untuk dibunuh. Pembunuhnya lain, bukan orang sinting," kataku.

"Maksudmu Psikopat, kita pernah membahasnya," sambung Watari.

"Yah, inilah yang kau maksud dengan perbedaannya Wammy," aku menaikkan posisi jongkokku lebih dari satu inci. Kemudian mengambil selembar foto pria korban pembunuhan lalu menunjukkannya pada Wammy. "Lihatlah pria ini! Hanya seorang psikopat yang mampu membunuhya, tapi seperti kataku sebelumnya pembunuhnya bukanlah psikopat.

"Kita tidak akan lagi membahas definisi tentang psikopat menurut versimu-kan, Lucious?"

"Tentu, katakan saja jika kita harus lebih teliti untuk seorang Jonah Hill yang tidak banyak memiliki teman atau kerabat. Dia hanya memiliki seorang ibu penderita Tuberkulosis. Seorang pria penjaga rumah sakit yang tidak kaya raya, tabungannya di bank hanya sekitar duaratus poundsterling. Cuma psikopat bisa membunuh pria semacam ini."

"Tapi bukan Psikopat." Wammy mengulangi kata-kataku.

"Memang ada pembunuh lainnya, dia lebih pintar dan mau mengajak kita beradu dengannya. Dia benar-benar ingin membunuh seorang Jonah Hill, tidak meninggalkan sidik jari, rapi, dan menguasai korban."

"Orang ini pembunuh jenius," kata Wammy.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Dia tipe pembunuh yang merencanakan semuanya secara matang. Melakukan pembunuhan demi tujuannya kemudian dengan mudahnya menghapus jejak. Dan aku tahu persis dia juga meninggalkan pesan untuk kita."

"Apa yang kau maksud tentang pembahasan kita tadi?"

_Kraak...kraak...kraak _bunyi biskuit bertabrakan dengan gigiku. Aku mengunyahnya tanpa ampun dan sedikit terasa asin di lidah. Tidak begitu kuperdulikan, kemudian aku mengambil selembar foto lainnya dan menunjukkannya pada Wammy.

"Berikutnya lihatlah yang ini (lagi-lagi aku menyodorkan salah satu foto ke Wammy), TKP pembunuhan menjadi bukti jika si pembunuh memberikan pesan kepada kita. Katakanlah dia memang seorang yang pintar tapi cara dia meninggalkan mayat korbannya di tempat umum yaitu di sekitar rumah sakit tanpa menyembunyikannya malah memberi kesan bahwa si pembunuh sedang melakukan aksi konyol. Namun di lain pihak aku menganggapnya pintar, dia memang perlu meninggalkan mayat korbannya di tempat umum."

"Oleh sebab itu kau mengasumsikan pembunuhnya seorang wanita."

"Tidak hanya pisau yang masih menancap di tubuh Jonah Hill namun dengan kadar kemungkinan delapanpuluh persen mendukung dugaanku adalah TKP pembunuhan. Di foto ini jelas sekali tidak ada bekas perkelahian, selain itu semua saksi juga tahu jika Jonah Hill bukanlah tipe orang yang gemar mencari masalah. Dia cuma seorang pria pendiam, selalu berusaha menyelesaiakan pekerjaan sehari-harinya dengan benar lalu pulang ke rumah dan menjaga ibunya yang sakit. Dia tak memiliki banyak teman lelaki untuk diajak pergi ke bar atau sekedar jalan-jalan mendaki gunung guna menghilangkan strees."

Beberapa menit aku diam sebentar agak mematung sambil berjongkok di atas kursi. Kuamati biskuit kering masih tersisa empat, lalu kukeluarkan jari tanganku dari balik saku celana. Dengan hati-hati menggunakan ujung jari kuambil satu biskuit. Kemudian biskuit itu kumasukan ke dalam secangkir kopi panas,- Mengapung,- sebelum akhirnya biskuit melebur bersama kopi. Aku meminum secangkir kopi manis saat Wammy memberikan kode kepadaku agar melanjutkan penjelasan tadi, aku tahu jika dia memang seorang pria tua Inggris yang pengertian.

"Sekitar Pukul 2.15 malam Jonah Hill dibunuh. Saat itu tidak terjadi apa-apa di rumah sakit, suasananya tenang, tak ada bunyi mencurigakan. Dalam keadaan seperti itu tiba-tiba Jonah Hill keluar dari gedung rumah sakit dan meninggalkan tugas jaganya. Lalu di tempat kejadian seseorang membunuhnya dengan tenang tanpa menimbulkan keributan. Melalui sembilanpuluh tiga persen kemungkinan cuma satu subjek yang bisa diduga telah membunuh pria semacam Jonah Hill, subjek yang mampu menarik perhatiannya pergi ke luar gedung kemudian membunuhnya tanpa perlawanan. "

"Wanita!" Wammy menyambung kata-kataku.

"Wanita masih merupakan penggambaran bentuk kurang sempurna," kataku sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi. "Penjelasan detailnya tentang wanita ini 10% calon pacar, 25% pacar, 38% pujaan hati yang tak bisa digapai, 55% orang dipercaya, 76% orang dikaguminya, dan pastinya 94% wanita ini merupakan obsesi dari seorang pria bernama Jonah Hill."

"Lalu ada petunjuk lain tentang wanita ini," tanya Wammy.

"_Well_, wanita ini juga menyukai buku Robert Downey, khususnya yang kontroversial," aku kembali melirik Wammy, "seperti katamu kemarin jika sebelum dibunuh Jonah Hill sempat mencari-cari buku '_Dilema seorang kekasih_'. Dia mencari buku Downey supaya tidak tampak bodoh di depan wanita itu karena sebelumnya dia belum pernah membaca buku sastra."

"Dia seorang pria pendiam, tidak adakah beberapa persen kemungkinan dia memiliki sisi romantis," ujar Wammy.

"Dia memang seorang pria pendiam dan ada pula kemungkinan dia juga seorang pria romantis. Namun buku putus-asa Robert Downey bukanlah bacaan tepat bagi seorang pekerja penjaga rumah sakit sebab terlalu membosankan serta membuat mata mengantuk. Apalagi buku ini memang sudah lama dihapus, di Winchester hanya perpustakaan khusus Wammy yang menyimpannya. Dan suatu hari Jonah Hill mencarinya, tambah aneh juga karena beberapa orang tahu dia sedang mencari buku Downey. Padahal orang pendiam jarang mengekspose hobinya, mereka lebih suka bersenang-senang sendirian."

"jadi obsesi Jonah Hill terhadap si wanita membuat rasa keingintahuannya tentang buku Downey juga ikut bertambah."

"_Yaah_, adakalanya kebanyakan pria selalu ingin pamer di depan wanita."

"Aku mengerti _L_, lalu bagaimana kaitannya dengan pesan pembunuhan Jonah Hill?"

Aku melompat dari kursi kemudian berjalan pelan sambil membungkuk menuju ke arah kaca jendela. Wammy hanya diam mengamati gerak-gerikku tapi sesekali melemparkan senyum khas-nya. Setelah sampai di dekat jendela, telapak tanganku memegang kaca. Terasa dingin akibat sisa-sisa kecil salju yang merembes.

"Dilihat dari luar pembunuhan ini pintar dan ceroboh bagai dua mata pedang yang berkebalikan. Pembunuhan ini bukanlah perampokan ataupun aksi balas dendam jika melihat latar-belakang seorang Jonah Hill. Dengan melihat TKP orang pasti mengira bahwa modus pembunuhan akan tampak seperti itu. Tapi pembunuhan ini dilakukan benar-benar melalui proses serta perencanaan yang matang. Dengan tenang dia mengambil nyawa manusia, merusak wajahnya menggunakan air keras lalu meninggalkannya tanpa jejak atau sidik jari. Aku tahu ini bukan cara pembunuhan biasa dan aku juga tahu si pembunuh akan melakukannya lagi."

"Dan kesimpulanku tetaplah sama! Pelaku pembunuhan Jonah Hill termasuk dalam kategori berbahaya, dia benar-benar menguasai pria itu dan secara tidak langsung dia meninggalkan pesan bahwa akan melakukan aksi pembunuhan lainnya."

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya Lucious, memecahkan kasusnya?" tanya Wammy agak intens.

Sedangkan aku masih berdiri menghadap kaca jendela tapi kali ini telapak tangan kembali kumasukkan ke dalam saku celana agar hangat. Tidak kulirik Wammy, sementara aku hanya berdiri di sana dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa serta dua buah bola mata hitam bulat menghadap ke arah pantulan kaca. Tampak sinar putih terang membentang luas mirip ratusan kain sprei polos yang ditata rapi.

"Apakah aku salah jika menunggu korban berikutnya untuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan ini, Wammy?"

Kemudian pada hari itu tak begitu kuingat lagi ucapan terakhir Wammy. Aku tahu mungkin pertanyaanku terlalu bodoh sampai semua itu kubuktikan sendiri pada hari berikutnya di gedung opera. Malamnya aku menghadap komputer menghabiskan waktu sambil mengetik catatan harian ringan tentang kehidupan sosial untuk kelas bahasa Latin. Bayangan seorang gadis bernama Anette datang sekejap saja melintas di pikiranku. Hingga aku mulai meraba tengkukku bergidik saat teringat darah segar dari kepala seorang diva opera panggung yang meletup. Kesalahanku sebagai seorang bocah sombong sembilan tahun yang meremehkan kematian membuatku sadar akan kelemahanku sebagai calon detektif atau bisa saja sebagai manusia. Hal ini lantas menjadi beban tersendiri bagiku selama mengejar pelaku pembunuhan di Winchester. Setelah melihat sendiri menakutkannya kematian maka aku perlu mengubah cara pandangku tentang pekerjaan sebagai alternatif yang lebih serius daripada sekedar papan permainan catur. Tapi aku tetap tak ingin kalah, mulai dari menangkap musuh, menangkap para kriminal di dunia dengan caraku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Setelah aku melupakan kejadian beberapa hari lalu dibenakku dan sebelum mulai mengambil langkah untuk pergi membersihkan tubuh di kamar mandi. Otakku mencari cara berpikir tentang pesan yang dikirim Wammy dua jam lalu. Mayat Jonah Hill menghilang dan seseorang telah mengambil mayatnya dari kotak penyimpanan mayat di rumah sakit. Pelakunya pasti dengan mudah masuk ke kamar mayat setelah Dokter berhasil melakukan autopsi. Tidak ada penjaga yang mengawasi mayat Jonah Hill sampai dia dimakamkan.

"Mayat itu akan segera membusuk jika tidak diberi banyak formalin," pikirku.

Aku mengulum ibu jari. Dan masih berjongkok nyaman di atas kursi, kemudian aku mengambil kotak hitam kecil alat komunikasiku dan segera mengirim pesan ke Wammy agar beberapa petugas polisi mengawasi mayat Crystal Limbrown.

Satu analisa baru muncul di otakku.

"_Pelaku membutuhkan mayat korban pembunuhan untuk syarat ritualnya. Tak terkecuali mayat Crystal Limbrown_. "

Kemudian aku bergerak dari kursi, tapak tanganku mengelus dagu bawah bagian kanan. Nyeri pada gigi belakang yang tadi masih sedikit terasa. Aku menghela nafas dengan tujuan menahan rasa sakit paling konyol sepanjang prestasiku terhadap makan-makanan manis.

Matahari mulai turun rendah di padang dataran Inggris. Pada pukul lima sore seorang perempuan setengah baya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan gerbang Wammy House. Perempuan itu memakai syal rajutan lumayan panjang berwarna coklat pudar melinkar di leher. Jaket usang menempel di tubuhnya yang kurus kering, sesekali dia juga mengambil sapu tangan _linen_ dari saku jaketnya kemudian menempelkannya di mulut.

Aku mengamatinya dari jauh. Berpikir dua kali untuk menghampirinya.

Tapi lagi-lagi insting detektif mempermainkanku. Bisa jadi Ini merupakan kedua kalinya aku akan melakukan aksi tatap muka secara langsung. Perempuan itu mencurigakan, duapuluh satu persen kemungkinan dia ingin bertemu dengan Wammy, nol koma tigabelas persen ingin menemui salah satu anak di panti, dan emapatpuluh lima persen perempuan ini punya maksud lain. Namun aku sendiri memang lebih tertarik terhadap 'maksud lainnya' itu.

Dulu satu hari setelah kejadian pembunuhan Crystal Limbrown, aku dan Wammy berdiskusi kecil tentang metode keselamatanku sebagai detektif. Wammy bilang aku berharga, dan dia sendiri sedikit merasa bersalah saat memperkenalkanku pada opsir polisi pada saat kejadian dengan nama singkatan _L_. "Ketika itu memang perlu dilakukan Wammy! Jika tidak melihat mayat Ms Limbrown secara lebih dekat, aku tidak akan bisa mengambil keputusan kepada para polisi untuk tetap menyelidiki kasus Jonah Hill," kataku sambil memakan roti gandum berisikan selai nanas.

Akhinya kami putuskan memakai perangkat komputer terbaru untuk aksiku melakukan investigasi ataupun berinteraksi terhadap dunia luar. Tidak ada wajah, suara disamarkan, jenis kelamin, umur, dan semuanya yang berhubungan dengan identitas asliku. Aku harus selalu berada di tempat lain dan Wammy hanya menggunakan kata-kata 'mendesak' ketika aku perlu melakukan tatap muka secara langsung.

Namun kali ini aku ingin melakukannya, masih dalam konteks tetap berhati-hati aku berjalan mendekati perempuan itu dengan gaya wajar. Hampir sampai di gerbang aku mengeluarkan satu permen loli dari saku celana jins-ku kemudian berpura-pura melihat bunga hias baru tumbuh yang ditanam Roger ketika musim dingin berakhir. Aku ingin perempuan itu menyapaku duluan karena ini akan membuktikan kalau dia tidak terusik dengan kedatanganku. Hingga enam detik berikutnya tiba-tiba Kupu jingga terbang lalu mendarat di barisan bunga. Aku mencoba menangkapnya tapi dengan gerakan kurang ajar Kupu itu reflek terbang dan mengolokku. Kembali aku berpura-pura mengejarnya bagai bocah kecil sedang asik bermain di taman. Belum juga ada respon, perempuan itu cuma memandangku sekilas, tampak bimbang seperti dia ingin menyapaku atau tidak.

Kuputuskan cara ini kurang berhasil. Aku perlu melakukan cara kedua yaitu melemparkan tatapan mencurigakan mirip seorang tuan rumah yang kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Kali ini perempuan paruh baya itu merespon dengan menghampiriku sambil memasang mimik wajah cemas.

"Apa aku bisa menemui orang bernama Watari?" tanya perempuan itu.

Aku tidak menjawab dan perempuan itu tetap berdiri sambil menaruh genggaman tangannya pada pintu gerbang Wammy House yang terbuat dari besi.

"Nak, apa aku bisa menemui orang bernama Watari?"

"Siapakah anda?" tanyaku balik menggunakan nada polos, terdengar seperti bocah biasa.

"Namaku Diana Hill, aku ingin bertemu Watari."

Dari tadi sebenarnya aku memang sudah mengetahui siapa perempuan paruh baya ini karena fotonya terselip pada berkas Jonah. Ibunya penderita Tuberkulosis, penyakit infeksi saluran pernafasan yang menular. Tapi aku tetap tak ingin menunjukkan identitasku dan berlagak menjadi bocah penghuni panti biasa. Hal itu kurasa menunjukkan sikapku yang masih mematuhi nasihat Wammy dengan maksud keselamatanku yang sering dibicarakannya. Katanya aku harus berhati-hati terhadap siapa saja ketika menangani kasus. Ini jadi mengingatkanku pada pembicaraan pribadi bersama DK. Aku lupa memakai topeng kala itu.

"Maaf, saya rasa saat ini Sir Watari tidak ada di sini."

Wajah perempuan paruh baya bertambah cemas. Sedangkan permen loli hampir copot dari mulutku, cepat-cepat aku menahannya menggunakan dua gigi depan. Batangnya,- ya batangnya terasa seperti plastik yang manis.

"Kira-kira kapan dia akan kembali? Aku bersedia untuk menunggunya."

"Memangnya apa keperluan anda mencari Sir Watari?" tanyaku.

Dia mengambil sapu tangannya lalu menutup mulutnya. Mengeluarkan batuk yang tertahan oleh kerongkongan. Aku tahu Mrs. Diana Hill tidak ingin menyebarkan virusnya, dia seorang perempuan paruh baya yang malang.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang nak, tapi aku benar-benar ingin bertemu Watari," ujarnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Anda dikirim oleh seseorang ke sini?"

"Maksudmu?" dia kembali terbatuk.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang yang mengunjungi Sir Watari. Kukira mereka sedang terlibat kasus pembunuhan. Dan setiap kali Sir Watari pergi maka beliau akan pulang cukup larut atau malah tidak kembali sama sekali. Jadi saya kurang tahu beliau kembali ke Wammy House pada jam berapa."

Lalu aku memperhatikan Mrs Diana Hill yang malang.

"Hari ini kami juga sedang berkabung," aku membelai-belai rambutku, "salah satu staff Wammy meninggal pada hari ini karena dibunuh di rumah sakit."

Mrs. Diana Hill melebarkan bola matanya yang berwarna agak putih seperti terkena penyakit katarak. Batuknya makin terdengar parah, dia selalu berusaha menutupi mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan.

"A-apa hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemui Watari."

"Entahlah Mrs. Diana," aku mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi jika keperluan anda sangat mendesak maka anda bisa menuliskan semacam memo lalu saya akan menyampaikannya kepada Sir Watari nanti."

"Namun aku ingin bicara langsung dengannya."

Aku menahan ibu jariku untuk tak kugigit. Berkerja keras agar tampil layaknya bocah normal. "Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, hari ini sangat sulit bertemu dengannya. Memo adalah cara lebih efektif."

Kemudian aku memberikan kesan wajah serius, "Saya ini anak asuh kesayangan Sir Watari. Jadi tenang saja! Pesan anda akan saya sampaikan langsung kepada beliau."

Mrs. Diana masih tampak ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu nak?"

Ini merupakan pertanyaan basi yang sering kudengar. Namun aku menanggapinya melalui wajah semanis mungkin, "Jika anda belum percaya terhadap saya maka urusan anda dengan Sir Watari tidak akan selesai."

Mrs. Diana mengangguk.

"Kau bocah baik," kata Mrs. Diana sambil mengeluarkan kertas dan bolpoint dari tas kecilnya. "Kau berasal dari Winchester?"

"Saya pernah tinggal di Liverpool selama empat tahun bersama kerabat sampai bisnis mereka sebagai agen barang-barang konstruksi bangkrut," ujarku berbohong.

"_Oh_," Mrs Diana menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya kemudian terbatuk empat kali. "Maaf...Maaf! ini penyakit saya (Dia kembali menutupi mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan untuk kesekian kalinya), ngomong-ngomong aku juga pernah menetap di Liverpool."

"Suami anda," kataku.

Dia melirikku karena ucapanku terdengar ganjl. Kemudian buru-buru aku menyambungnya.

"Maksud saya suami anda berasal dari Liverpool."

"Kami berpisah nak, dia menjadi seorang pria Inggris yang gila hormat dan gemar berselingkuh. Di saat aku berusaha memaafkannya ternyata dia sudah mati bersama wanita lain. Kami memang sama-sama berasal dari Liverpool."

"Maaf nak, ini hanya masalah pelik orang dewasa," sambungnya.

Jawaban yang panjang menurutku, sekarang aku menyakini jika sembilanpuluh lima persen info aplikasi _secret data_ tepat. Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin menggigit ibu jari.

"Anda memiliki anak?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

Aku hampir keceplosan terhadap tekhnik investigasiku, aku harus menanyakannya sepolos mungkin. "Jika dia laki-laki saya ingin mengajaknya bermain bola, dari dulu saya selalu mendambakan kakak laki-laki," kataku manis sambil membelai-belai poni rambut.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau anakku laki-laki?"

"Bukankah saya cuma mengandaikannya," jawabku santai, "lalu dimanakah dia sekarang? Bekerja? Dia pasti sibuk sekali sampai membiarkan ibunya pergi sendirian ke sini."

Mrs. Diana memandangku, menghentikan tulisannya, "Anakku sekarang sudah meninggal, dia anak laki-laki yang baik," ujarnya.

"Malang sekali dia sudah kena penyakit," aku berlagak menyesal.

"Maksudmu?"  
"Kebanyakan orang mati muda karena penyakit"

"Bukan," Mrs. Diana mencengkram bolpointnya kasar. "Anakku meninggal karena dibunuh. Seperti salah seorang staff di sini, mati mengenaskan oleh perbuatan seseorang."

Aku membungkukkan punggungku tiga inchi lebih ke bawah, "Maaf! saya turut menyesal."

"Kemana orang tuamu nak?" tanya Mrs. Diana spontan

"Apa?"

"Kemana orang tuamu yang sebenarnya," jelasnya.

"Saya tidak tahu," aku tak tahan ingin menggigiti ujung ibu jari. "Paman dan bibi adalah orang Inggris tapi keluargaku yang lainnya berasal dari Jepang. O iya,- saya ingat Sir Watari pernah bilang jika di umur dua tahun saya juga tinggal di Rusia. Namun sejak kecil saya lebih sering mengenal budaya Inggris." Mengabungkan antara kebohongan dan kejujuran malah menjadi kebohongan yang bagus, tidak janggal.

"Intinya orang tuamu belum meninggal."

Aku mengangkat wajahku ke langit kemudian kembali bersikap manis, "Yaah, saya harap seperti itu," akhirnya aku memaksakan senyumku.

"Siapa namamu nak?"

"Sir Watari memanggil saya Ryuzaki, agar terus mengingat darah Jepang saya," ujarku sedikit melawak tetapi bukan pada bagian yang tepat.

Perempuan paruh baya itu batuk, cepat-cepat dia mengambil sapu tangannya. Bercak darah merah menempel dan menghiasi kain. Tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya ketika Mrs. Diana hill dengan gerakan cepat meremas sapu tangan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia tak ingin penyakitnya menjadi masalah besar bagi seorang seorang bocah seusiaku.

"Kulihat wajahmu seperti tampak kurang tidur nak. Inilah akibatnya jika kurang tidur, saat tua nanti kau akan kelihatan kurus kering. Mumi berjalan,- orang-orang akan menyebutmu seperti itu, menyebalkan."

"Sejak kapan anda sering batuk?" aku mengacuhkan ucapannya yang tadi.

"Sejak suamiku selingkuh aku menjadi sering sakit-sakitan. Untung ada putraku yang mengurus semuanya sebab dari kecil dia sudah rajin sekali bekerja. Terkadang aku kasihan melihatnya karena tak memiliki banyak teman. Dia tak punya waktu memikirkan masa mudanya. Akhir-akhir ini Aku kepikiran terus bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan istri. Tapi aku lega setelah melihat gelagatnya terakhir kali, dia jadi suka menyisir rambut, memakai minyak wangi, menyetrika rapi kemejanya dan membaca buku-buku."

Aku tertarik pada kalimat terakhirnya karena delapanpuluh sembilan persen mengarah ke analisaku.

"Sebelum dia meninggal, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bertanya tentang gadisnya. Entah kenapa dia sekarang senang membaca buku-buku, terakhir kali dia menanyakan Robert Downey tapi aku memarahinya. Karena buku itu mengingatkanku pada kelakuan buruk suamiku."

Mata Mrs. Diana Hill mendung. Lalu dia mengusapnya menggunakan punggung jari. Aku sendiri hanya diam sambil mengamati, hidup perempuan paruh baya ini bagai menyeberang di sungai keruh dan ingin cepat sampai ke permukaan. Malang,- sungguh malang mengingatkanku pada satu cerita klasik di buku dongeng. Cerita yang mengisahkan tentang perjuangan seorang ibu membesarkan anak gadisnya Alma. Gadis kecil itu lahir dari ibu manusia dan seorang ayah keturunan makhluk neraka bernama _Aeroth _yang mempunyai kemampuan menularkan wabah penyakit. Ketika orang-orang mendekati Alma maka mereka akan terserang sakit tak terkecuali juga dengan ibunya. Beranjak remaja Alma selalu disebut-sebut gadis penyihir oleh para warga desa, Alma sendiri tak tahu dan dia juga tak tahu mengapa ibunya sering sakit-sakitan. Setelah berdoa panjang kepada Dewa akhirnya Alma tahu jati dirinya sebagai setengah makhluk penyebar wabah penyakit. Dia marah sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri, tapi karena melihat ketulusan cinta ibunya maka gadis itu memutuskan melakukan perjalanan guna mencari penangkal dari berbagai desa. Lalu dalam tiap perjalanannya ke setiap desa yang dikunjunginya akan ada beberapa penduduk mati karena penyakit. Orang-orang semakin dendam terhadap Alma lalu mereka melakukan cara keji dengan membakar ibunya di tengah kobaran api yang menyala ganas. Ibunya meninggal, Alma belum menemukan penangkal menjadikan penderitaanya bertambah lengkap. Kesedihan mendalam membuat Alma melepas kutukan wabah penyakitnya ke tiap desa sebagai bentuk protesnya terhadap Dewa. Ratusan tahun sesudah terjadinya kutukan kemudian pada malam bulan purnama sisi manusia Alma bangkit, diapun menyesal serta ingin mencabut kutukannya itu. Dewa tidak pernah mengabulkan permintaannya membuat Alma terus-terusan menangis sepanjang malam bulan purnama.

Cerita klasik buku dongeng itu membuatku ingin mengunyah permen karet. Aku ingin mengunyahnya lagi dan lagi sampai penasaranku terhadap rasa manis menghilang. Permen karet berubah menjadi benda layak saat aku tahu jika benda itu bisa menghilangkan rasa manis ketika sering dikunyah. Aku melakukannya apabila rasa manis sedang mengkhianatiku.

"Apa anda mencintai putra anda?" aku bertanya, menyambung cerita singkat Mrs. Diana Hill.

Perempuan paruh baya itu mengangguk, kemudian menghentikan suara goresan bolpoint yang meyayat kertas dan menekuk memo pesannya menjadi lipatan kecil.

"Anda tidak ingin membalaskan dendamnya."

Mrs. Diana Hill tidak menjawab, dia hanya menyerahkan memonya kepadaku. Dengan wajah pucat dia mendadak pergi meninggalkan Wammy House sebelum berkata padaku agar menyampaikan pesannya kepada Watari. Aku menerimanya, bergaya bocah polos dan manis lalu kumasukkan memonya itu ke dalam saku celana.

Kupandangi Mrs. Diana Hill sudah meninggalkan Wammy House agak jauh, suara batuknya bergelut bersama udara senja. Dan pada akhirnya aku senang karena bisa menggigiti ujung ibu jari sepuasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung**_


	10. Chapter 10

3xgamesDisclaimer : Death Note selalu milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata _sensei_

Rating : M (Untuk jaga-jaga saja karena ada contens pembunuhan, gak ada lemon)

Pairing : gak ada, L saja, Watari juga

Special makasih buat para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri mampir di fic sya.

**Warning**

Pembunuhan, dll

Semua tempat-tempat maupun kejadian yang ada fic ini merupakan fiktif.

Secara tak terduga terkadang plot meloncat-loncat, njelimet, membosankan dan lambat.

Dan bagi teman-teman yang mengikuti cerita fic ini, maafkan saya atas keterlambatan pengupdate-tan fic ini. Tidak ada alasan lain karena hanya akanmembuat sebuah alasan klise yang akan saya sebutkan.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sampai juga di chapter 10, walaupun kasus pembunuhan ini belum terpecahkan hahaha.

Dan ini kehidupan L versi saya sendiri

* * *

**.**

_**.**_

_Maaf mengganggu kesibukan Anda Sir Watari. Perkenalkan nama saya Diana Hill, saya merupakan keluarga korban pembunuhan pertama dari tiga pembunuhan yang terjadi di Winchester. Jika tidak keberatan saya sangat ingin menemui Anda. Sekarang saya tinggal di kamar bernomor 302 lantai 3 sebuah apartemen kecil beralamat di Santa Monica street berdekatan dengan bekas pabrik daging olahan ilegal. Ketika mendengar kabar bahwa mayat putra saya telah dicuri, seseorang memberitahu saya untuk bertemu Anda secepatnya. Saya akan sangat menghargainya, mohon tolong saya! Terima kasih._

_._

_._

"**Chapter****10"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menghela nafas serta bersiap-siap melepaskan ibu jari dari gigitanku. Ketika kusadari sedang membaca memo Mrs. Diana Hill bertepatan dengan jarum jam menunjukkan pada pukul tujuh tigapuluh malam. Selesai membacanya kembali kumasukkan memo itu ke dalam saku celana, dan entah kenapa aku mulai merasa gusar. Ditandai oleh keringat dingin mengering di sekitar tengkuk leher. Ini disebut gejala pelemahan otak akibat rasa ketakutan pada suatu sebab. Aku berusaha melupakannya sambil berjalan menyelusuri lorong Wammy House sampai lima detik kemudian kotak hitam kecil dari saku celana bagian belakangku bergetar. Aku melihat pesan Watari yang sedang menungguku di ruangan makan. Lalu secepat angin aku segera bergerak menuju ke sana.

Sesampainya di ruangan makan aku sempat takjub oleh pekerjaan para pengurus Wammy's mengatur lilin-lilin sedemikian rapi di sekitar meja makan seolah-olah menganggap pesta penjamuan merupakan salah satu aktivitas penting dari dasar kemanusiaan. Kami, bangsawan Inggris percaya bahwa estetika manusia terletak pada makanan yang dihidangkan di atas piring mereka. Serta cara mereka menyantapnya, menusuk-nusukkan garpunya ataupun meyayat daging memakai pisau perak bercampur darah yang membangkitkan nafsu setan mereka akan sebuah reputasi diri. Sedangkan aku sendiri masuk dalam kategori 'tanpa aturan' karena cara makanku lebih praktis daripada orang-orang lainnya. Aku hanya menyukai apa-saja yang kupilih, tidak banyak komentar, lebih banyak membungkuk serta menguasai makanan manis. Hingga pada masa usia sembilan tahunku, usia kekanak-kanakanku, kebetulan aku bertemu orang-orang Wammy's House yang mempunyai panggilan baru untukku sebagai bocah hitam beraroma gula.

Seakan mengetahui keinginanku, ternyata Wammy sudah duduk tenang di atas kursi aluminium sambil merapat pada meja makan dengan ditemani secangkir teh _jasmine _beserta sepiring hidangan pembuka yaitu sup tiram cita rasa Prancis. Aku meliriknya sebentar lalu memilih tempat duduk berjarak setengah meter darinya. Aku berjongkok di atas kursi ketika seorang pengurus menghadiahiku selembar kain bersih. Aku menggunakan kain itu sebagai penutup supaya terhindar dari kotoran atau di lain sebab kugunakan untuk sekedar formalitas eksperimen dalam penerapan pelajaran di kelas tata-krama. Aku mengaduk-aduk isi cangkir teh semirip gaya Wammy, lalu menyeruputnya sebentar dan memasukkan lagi empat blok gula ke dalam cangkir. Lilin-lilin berjajar menyinari, sementara aku dan Wammy masih diselimuti keheningan karena Elena Dempsey meninggalkan dunia kami begitu cepat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rachel?" Tanyaku, memecah keheningan melalui pertanyaan cukup berkelas. Aku menganggapnya seperti itu sebagai bentuk rasa keperdulian.

"Tidak begitu baik. Depresi akutnya kambuh," jawab Wammy.

"_Well, _hanya Elena yang cukup lihai dalam menangani hal ini," kataku sinis.

Aku melamun sekejap saat mengambil sesendok sup tiramku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Jika bisa disimpulkan maka kasus pembunuhan Elena merupakan langkah awalku meyakinkan diri untuk mengambil rencana menemui wanita bernama Ms. Gloria Perskin—kekasih Robert Downey yang saat ini sedang mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa Winchester. Enampuluh tiga persen wanita itu dapat membantuku menyelesaikan _secret data_ yang terus berputar-putar di otakku, disamping kondisi mentalnya yang limapuluh persen menyulitkan. Aku sudah memperhitungkan jika esok hari adalah waktu paling tepat menemuinya. Kurasa aku tidak perlu berspekulasi lebih jauh sebelum menemukan data-data akurat. Terkadang hal ini malah melemahkanku serta gagal mengantisipasi masalah.

"Apa sore tadi terjadi sesuatu, Lucious?"

Suara hangat Wammy membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku mengangguk sambil menelan sup tiram panas di sendok ke empat. "Mrs. Diana Hill datang mencarimu, berpas-pasan denganku dan menitipkan sebuah memo," ujarku singkat.

Lalu Wammy memandangiku dengan kesan menyelidik.

"_Berpas-pasan_—?"

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku menyendoki makanan. Mengulum ibu jari, agar menandakan sikap wajarku terhadap sindiran Wammy.

"Kau benar, aku menemuinya dan melakukan tatap muka. Aku mengenalkan diri sebagai Ryuzaki, sembilanpuluh tiga persen kejadian tadi bisa dikatakan mendesak, Wammy," ujarku defensif.

Kemudian telapak tanganku merogoh ke dalam saku celana dan mengambil secarik kertas yang akan kuberikan kepada Wammy. Dengan sukarela dia menerima surat itu kemudian membuka kotak kaca mata dari dalam kantong jas hitamnya. Melalui kotak kaca matanya, Wammy mengambil kain berwarna biru yang terlipat. Lima detik dia mengelap kaca matanya menggunakan kain biru tersebut lalu secara cermat membaca isi tulisan di memo Mrs Diana Hill.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Wammy setelah selesai membaca.

Aku memutar kepala dan menghiraukan sup tiram panasku di meja.

"Mulai sekarang kita memang harus banyak bergerak. Tapi untuk menemui Mrs. Diana Hill, aku perlu memastikan dulu beberapa hal."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti bisa menyangkanya, Wammy (Aku menunjuk kertas memo yang dipegang olehnya). Sepintas pesannya ini terasa aneh."

Wammy membaca ulang kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di memo. Bola matanya tampak membulat dari balik kaca mata beningnya. "Maksudmu, ini terbaca jelas di kalimat kedua," ucapnya.

Aku menelan ludah kemudian mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Wammy.

"_Yah_, dari kalimat itu saja kita tahu jika Mrs. Diana Hill seorang warga sipil namun sudah mengetahui jika rentetan pembunuhan yang terjadi di Winchester saling berkaitan. Putra kesayangannya menjadi korban pembunuhan pertama, pembunuhan gedung opera Crystal Limbrown serta terakhir pembunuhan di rumah sakit Elena Dempsey yang belum dipublikasikan."

Wammy membuat senyum wajah berseri. "Seperti kegemaranmu _L_, ini mengarah pada garis _aljabar_."

Aku tidak bisa membalas senyum Wammy. Sejenak aku merasa Alma telah memberikan kutukan padaku karena memiliki wajah datar seperti mumi.

"Sembilanpuluh persen aku menyakinkan diriku melalui sebuah cara."

"Kau melakukannya pada Mrs. Diana Hill," ujar Wammy.

"Ya, seperti katamu setiap hari untuk selalu bereksperimen dalam membaca gerak-gerik manusia."

Saat ini aku mulai bosan dengan sup tiram dan menyeruput secangkir teh dengan menambahkannya dula blok gula pasir. Kemudian bersiap meneruskan kata-kataku,

"Aku memberitahunya kalau salah satu staff Wammy' House telah di bunuh di rumah sakit."

"Apa kau menyebut nama Elena?" bisik Wammy.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawabku ringan. "Tapi uniknya Mrs. Diana Hill seakan mengetahui jika pembunuhan terhadap staff Wammy merupakan bagian dari serentetan pembunuhan yang terjadi di Winchester. Dengan gamblang di memonya tertulis sudah terjadi tiga pembunuhan."

"Apa sekarang kau juga mencurigai Mrs. Diana Hill?"

"Tujuh puluh empat persen aku masih tetap meyakini analisa awalku, Wammy. Aku hanya menyambung garis _aljabar_ yang kau sebutkan tadi. Mari kita umpamakan secara singkat jika keberadaan Mrs. Diana Hill merupakan sebuah variabel bebas yang cuma memiliki hubungan dengan korban pertama, tapi tidak terkait dengan yang ke-dua maupun yang ke-tiga. Maka dilihat dari sini kita belum bisa menarik kesimpulan jika satu variabel saja tidak saling terkait."

"Lalu"

Wammy menyela kata-kataku ketika aku menyereput teh karena tenggorokanku terasa kering. Kemudian aku turun dari kursi dan berjalan bungkuk menuju kotak pemutar musik klasik yang terletak enam meter dari meja makan. Aku memilih piringan hitam bernuansa harmonis dan menyetelnya untuk memaknai diskusiku bersama Wammy yang mulai mengarah ke titik lebih serius. Setelah bunyi stereo memberikan penjagaan melodius di setiap bagian ruangan, aku kembali ke kursi dan mengambil posisi sama seperti semula.

Kemudian aku menyeruput teh lagi. Untuk sekedar memastikan tenggorokanku tidaklah kering.

"Dalam kasus pembunuhan berantai ini, Mrs. Diana Hill menjadi korban tidak langsung karena putranyalah yang dibunuh. Latar-belakangnya adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa, wanita paruh baya penderita Tuberkulosis dan memiliki putra pendiam penjaga rumah sakit. Setelah diketahui putranya tewas terbunuh, dia tidak punya pilihan selain menyerahkan kasus tersebut ke tangan polisi. Posisinya saat itu hanyalah sebagai wanita putus- asa yang menunggu pelaku pembunuhan putranya ditangkap lalu dijebloskan ke penjara. Kemudian selang beberapa hari terjadi lagi pembunuhan ke-dua, ke-tiga. Sampai di tahap ini, dia masih memiliki posisi 'belum menyadari' adanya keterkaitan antara pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu dengan pembunuhan putranya karena rasa ketidaktahuan serta ketidakperdulian. Dia tetap menjalani hidup sebagai wanita paruh baya biasa hingga datanglah hari dimana dia memiliki peran—maka situasi inilah yang kusebut variabel bebas namun kapan saja dapat dimasukkan ke variabel lainnya yang tidak terkait untuk mempengaruhi peristiwa dan menarik kesimpulan."

"Wanita paruh baya biasa yang memiliki peran," Wammy bergumam.

"_Well,_ Dia hanya wanita biasa namun tiba-tiba mengetahui adanya keterkaitan antara semua pembunuhan berantai di Winchester. Sebelumnya limabelas persen bisa saja Mrs. Diana Hill malah tak mengetahui pembunuhan-pembunuhan lainnya itu. Lalu—apa yang mendasari semua ini?"

"Mrs. Diana Hill mulai menyelidiki kasusnya," sahut Wammy.

Aku mengulum ibu jari, "Lebih dari itu, Watari."

"Seseorang mengirimnya atau memperalatnya," jawab Wammy.

Aku terus berjongkok sabil memasukan empat blok gula pasir lagi kedalam cangkir tehku yang ke-tiga. Dan bersiap merasiokan jawaban Wammy.

"40% seseorang mengirimnya dan 60% seseorang memperalatnya."

"Itukah perbandingannya, Lucious."

"ini bukanlah perbandingan tetapi memang kubagi kedua ratio itu ke dalam satu bilangan probabilitas. Seseorang sedang mengirim dan memperalat Mrs. Diana Hill untuk menyerang Wammy's House."

"Lalu, apa ada titik terang lain dari peristiwa ini?" bisik Wammy. "Dan tindakan kita selanjutnya terhadap Mrs. Diana Hill"

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku ke atas. Meminta salah seorang pengurus Wammy's House membawakanku makanan sangat manis semacam jeli nata. Aku melakukannya semata-mata sebagai wujud protes atas aksi Watari yang mengujiku agak berlebihan. Dan aku mulai membayangkan jika dia sering menikmatinya, memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari hasil analisaku.

"Aku ingin membahas lagi tentang eksperimen membaca gerak-gerik manusia," ujarku.

Wammy mengangguk.

"Tadi aku mengatakan kepada Mrs. Diana Hill kalau salah satu staff Wammy's meninggal karena di bunuh."

"Ya—"

"Aku mengatakan itu untuk menjebaknya. Tanpa disadari, aku telah memberikan efek psikologis terhadapnya oleh sebab dua alasan berbeda tapi mirip. Delapanpuluh empat persen Mrs. Diana Hill memang sudah mengetahui Elena terbunuh dan sembilan puluh persen mengetahui Elena 'akan' di bunuh."

Jariku menunjuk kembali isi memo dari Mrs. Diana Hill yang tergeletak di meja. Bola mata Wammy mengikuti arah telunjukku menuju satu baris kalimat.

"Lihat baris kalimat ini Watari; _seseorang memberitahu saya untuk bertemu Anda '__**secepatnya**__'_. Bukankah ini janggal? Seperti yang di katakan Mrs. Diana Hill kalau dia ingin segera menemuimu namun dia malah tidak menulis kalimat; _Jika tidak keberatan saya sangat ingin menemui Anda __**'secepatnya'**_."

"Tapi, mungkin saja dia menulis memo ini dalam keadaan terburu-buru," ujar Wammy.

"Tidak—" kataku santai. "Akulah yang mengarahkannya menulis memo seperti itu."

Bola mata Wammy membulat. Dia ikut menyeruput teh _jasmine _miliknya. Sudah yang ketujuh kali.

"Bagaimana?" seru Wammy.

"Pertama aku sengaja mengatakan pada Mrs. Diana Hill kalau Watari tidak bisa ditemui waktu sekarang karena sibuk serta bersamaan salah seorang staff Wammy's House dibunuh yang bertujuan untuk mengamati reaksinya. Dia bersikap wajar namun agak ekspresif ketika mengatakan putranya juga dibunuh sama seperti Elena. Dari sini aku mulai menarik kesimpulan bahwa Mrs. Diana Hill mengetahui pembunuhan ke-tiga berkaitan dengan pembunuhan berantai Winchester. Sebenarnya dia tidak perduli terhadap pembunuhan lainnya tapi menjadi sangat perduli ketika seseorang memberinya peran. Aku sendiri tahu Mrs. Diana Hill bukanlah tipe orang yang pintar mengklamufase emosi karena pada dasarnya dia bukanlah seorang penjahat profesional. Dia bertambah ekspresif saat aku menyinggung suaminya dan bercerita tentang putra malangnya yang sedang jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis. Sama seperti wanita setengah baya kebanyakan secara alami dia masih memerlukan seseorang diajak mengobrol mengenai masalahnya. Di sinilah aku menjalankan peranku sebaik-baiknya sebagai bocah tak tahu apa-apayang bertugas sebagai pengantar pesan."

"Karena itu kau memberitahuku _berpas-pasan_ dengannya," sindir Wammy.

"Setelah aku menyelidiki Mrs. Diana Hill aku memberi 94% kadar kemungkinan bahwa seseorang memberikanya sebuah penawaran yang tidak bisa ditolak olehnya. Tujuan orang itu pertama: tentu saja membungkam Wammy's House melalui peran Mrs. Diana Hill. Dan kedua: membuat perjanjian tak masuk akal dengan Mrs. Diana Hill tanpa paksaan agar alasannya membunuh tercapai. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan sebab Mrs. Diana Hill mempercayainya dan sangat menginginkan penawaran itu. Mereka menjalankan rencana awal dengan mengirim Mrs. Diana Hill ke Wammy's House setelah orang itu memberikan kelas akting khusus kepadanya. Dia datang ke sini tetap sebagai wanita biasa, korban putus-asa yang meminta bantuan sambil memperhitungkan rasa belas kasihan kita. Tentunya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Mrs. Diana Hill bukanlah seorang penjahat kelas atas, dan mudah bagiku mempengaruhinya dalam memberikan 50% efek psikologis disertai oleh gejala utamanya."

"Lalu kau sengaja mengatakan kalau staff Wammy terbunuh, _L_" sambung Wammy.

"Ini semacam eksperimen, Watari," sungutku. Lalu aku mengambil enam kotak jeli nata dari atas nampan dan membuka salah satunya yang berasa mangga. "Bujukanku berhasil mempengaruhinya menulis kalimat di memo tentang pengetahuan dirinya atas keterkaitan pembunuhan berantai. Karena dari awal Mrs. Diana Hill memang menilaiku sebagai bocah kecil yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak bisa menutupi emosi alaminya terhadapku, sampai aku memanfaatkan itu. Ketika berbicara bersamaku seakan perasaan alaminya sebagai wanita baik hati muncul. Lambat laun dia kembali beranggapan bahwa memintamu datang menemuinya merupakan sebuah dosa besar oleh sebabnya dia menulis pesan di memo yang memiliki kebenaran makna: _Seseorang sangat ingin menyuruhku untuk menemui Anda. Jika memenuhi permintaan ini maka Anda bisa menolong saya. Maafkan saya_."

"Dan seratus persen titik terang lainnya itu berarti untukku sendiri," bisik Wammy.

"Benar sekali, seratus persen kau akan dibunuh jika memenuhi pesan yang tertulis di memo itu— Watari," sambungku sambil membuka satu kotak jeli nata rasa strawberry.

"Namun sayangnya pembunuhan terhadapku bukan masuk dalam daftar dari serentatan pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di Winchester," ujar Wammy sarkastis.

"97% orang yang bertindak sebagai pengeksekusimu adalah August Spark mantan tentara SAS, sama seperti pembunuh Crystal Limbrown. Sedangkan orang dibelakangnya memiliki jaringan hebat yang mampu mencari informasi tentang _secret investigasi_ Wammy's House" kataku enteng.

Wammy mengalihkan pandangannya terhadapku. Sedangkan aku malah memperhatikannya lebih lekat. Garis-garis keriput tipis di wajahnya melengkung, sejenak aku hampir lupa tentang usianya. Selain Roger dia adalah ayah spesial bagi bocah-bocah Wammy's House. Sejak aku menerima tumpukan berkas kasus pembunuhan pertama, sampai sekarang tak mungkin bisa kulupakan asal mulaku meringkuk kedinginan di bawah hujan salju bulan Desember. Seorang pria paruh baya mengajakku pada perubahan hidup dan mengenalkanku pada seorang pria paruh baya lainnya yang bermartabat, setelan jas hitam rapi dengan rantai arloji menggantung dari saku kemejanya, bau parfum seharum susu karamel serta senyum memikat ala pria paruh baya berumur limapuluhan. Dialah Quillsh Wammy, pengasuhku berzodiak Taurus yang gemar memberikanku permainan-permainan terbaik.

"Aku menunggu keputusanmu, _L_," ujar Wammy spontan.

Sedangkan aku mengerjap ingin melompat dari kursi duduk. Memeluk tubuh Wammy.

"Kau rela mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi sederet argumen," tanyaku.

Wammy berpikir sejenak. Lalu menghela nafas lembut.

"Tidak, Namun pasti ada suatu cara untuk menghentikan pembunuhanku."

Kemudian aku membalik sepuluh bungkus jeli nata yang kutumpuk. Berjatuhan seindah kelopak mawar yang terlepas dari tangkai.

"Tapi terkadang ada suatu hal di luar kontrol...,"

Tiba-tiba Wammy menatapku mencurigakan. "Kau tak menggunakan kadar kemungkinan untuk suatu hal di luar kontrol itu," ujar Wammy sambil tersenyum.

Aku terdiam. Seakan merasakan tangan-tangan halus transparan muncul dari bawah kursi. Mencekikku. Tengkuk leher mulai digerayangi oleh keringat dingin, dia menjebakku.

"Baiklah, sebelum pergi menemui Mrs. Diana Hill, aku punya permintaan lain."

Wammy sedikit terkejut. Tapi dia sempat menyelesaikkan sendok terakhir dari sup tiramnya.

"Apa?" seru Wammy.

"Buatkan dua indentitas palsu dalam waktu semalam! Untukmu dan untukku."

"Besok pagi kita mengunjungi Ms. Gloria Perskin di rumah sakit jiwa," sambungku tegas.

Kedua alis Wammy terpaut. Dia mengerutkan dahi.

"Terlalu beresiko, Lucious. Aku bisa mengunjunginya sendiri tanpamu."

"Sekali ini saja Wammy!" kucondongkan tubuhku sepuluh inci ke depan sambil membulatkan bola mata ke arah Wammy. "97% kode mendesak. Kau ingat!" tambahku.

Kurasakan jiwa memberontakku ingin melompat keluar. Secara naluri aku berpendapat jika ini nasib terburuk menjadi seorang bocah. Aku merengek, meminta belas kasihan, serta bermaksud mengingkari perjanjianku dengan Wammy. Metode penyamaranku cuma dikecualikan saat keadaan benar-benar mendesak. Aku harus selalu tak terlihat dan bergerak di balik layar selagi kemampuan detektifku masih belumlah teramat hebat. Kalkulasi pekerjaan lapanganku sekitar tiga persen, dengan angka terbaik ketika melakukan investigasi di gedung opera. Kutambah dua persen lagi saat tindakan gagah beraniku bertatap muka dengan DK serta Mrs. Diana Hill tanpa topeng. Namun kuakui dari lubuk hati terdalam bahwa pertemuan dengan DK merupakan segelintir insting pengecutku karena menganggap tak lama lagi dia akan masuk ke dalam kantong mayat. Aku ingat pernah membuat janji padanya untuk melindungi. Janji omong kosong yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut dan akan kurealisasikan melalui satu-satunya cara yaitu; menangkap August Spark. Aku juga tak ingin melihat kematian terlampau banyak, tapi di sisi lain jalan keluar memecahkan kasus sedikit terhambat. Perasaan tak masuk akal ini membuatku ingin mengulang lagi waktu sama seperti memasuki perpustakaan Wammy's House pertamakali lalu mengambil satu buku di rak khusus. Aku ingin menyelami isi pikiran Robert Downey lebih lanjut.

"Berapa persen kadar kemungkinan keseriusanmu menemui Ms. Gloria Perskin?" tanya Wammy.

"Delapan puluh lima persen aku berharap bisa bertemu langsung dengan orang terdekat Robert Downey," gumamku.

Agak wa-was aku melirik Wammy melepas kacamatanya lalu menggantungkannya di saku kemeja. Di saat bersamaan aku membuka jeli nata terakhirku dengan rasa paling kusukai; jeruk. Tiga detik kemudian Wammy melipat tanganya di atas meja. Bola mata abu-abunya memolototiku.

"Apa alasannya hanya untuk kesenangan?"

Aku menggeleng secepat mungkin.

"Hasratku adalah mengenal lebih dalam tentang pelaku. Mempelajarinya sebagai pertimbangan di masa depan. Dan Ms. Gloria Perskin merupakan sumber informasi terpenting dalam kasus pembunuhan berantai ini."

"Kau sudah memperhitungkan masalah peyakitnya."

"Ya," kataku pasti. "Penyakit gila paling buruk daripada penyakit lainnya."

Aku mereka ulang sebuah referensi dari pikiranku. Selain tentang gaya gerak gravitasi, sampai di umur tiga belas tahun mendatang. Aku bermaksud mengungkap misteri hilangnya kesadaran diri dari otak waras manusia.

Lima detik aku memikirkannya sampai bunyi ucapan Wammy berdengung di telingaku.

"Kenakanlah Topeng dan..."

"Penyamar suara," buru-buru aku menyambung ucapannya.

Lalu perlahan-lahan aku melompat turun dari kursi. Kumasukkan dua telapak tangan ke dalam kantong celana panjang. Aku berjalan membungkuk, sedikit meringis karena kurasakan tekanan yang berasal dari lambung. Ternyata perutku telah terisi penuh oleh sup tiram dan jeli nata.

Aku meninggalkan ruangan makan pada pukul delapan kurang lima menit sambil menyimpan emosi resah Wammy terhadap kepekaan lingkungan. Meskipun belum banyak memiliki penghargaan di dunia kriminal ataupun investigasi namun nama_ L_ seolah sudah diasah mirip berlian yang akan dijual dengan harga tinggi. Ketika Wammy mulai mengajariku berdiri di belakang layar untuk menyikap suatu kebenaran. Aku menyadari jika banyak manusia di bumi belum terlampau sadar akan makna penyucian diri, sehingga hanya keberuntunganlah senjata paling ampuh menjaga keselamatanku dari meningkatnya sistem kriminalitas. Namun bagiku dunia yang terbentuk oleh awan mendung tetaplah tampak menarik. Dan imbasnya ialah nama besar _L_ akan terus menjulang naik diiringi oleh metode keselamatan juga akan terus diperketat. Dua tahun lagi jika kehidupan masih berpihak kepadaku maka sembilan puluh tiga persen aku tidak bisa berjalan sebebas sekarang ini.

Karena itu aku berupaya memahami keresahan Wammy hingga kupikirkan baik-baik untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata-kata egois kepadanya: _"Tenang Wammy! Aku berjanji sekali saja melakukan ini."_ Sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan akibat perutku kekenyangan. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua menit menuju kamarku, aku tetap berjalan dingin menelusuri lorong sambil menyimak lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang di dinding. _Mona Lisa_ yang dilukis oleh maestro veteran Leonardo da Vinci berdasarkan inspirasinya terhadap orang-orang tak beralis; (pendapatku)—tampak konyol menatap wajahku dalam persepsi kekejian. Karya teori konspirasi masterpiece yang banyak dicari sekaligus dibicarakan oleh profesor-profesor pecinta seni spiritual maka banyak pula replikanya bertebaran di etalase museum tiap-tiap negara. Sampai ketika dimana Wammy's House resmi berdiri sekitar tiga bulan, Roger membeli salah satu replikanya di sebuah pameran lukisan berkualitas atas rekomendasi museum internasional Inggris. Dan hingga saat ini dia tetap memajangnya di dinding lorong Wammy's dengan alasannya mengenang karya seni fenomenal.

Kemudian aku melanjutkan langkah lurus melewati beberapa lukisan. Punggung bungkukku diterpa oleh embusan angin malam membuatku sigap oleh suasana ganjil ketika melewati sebuah kamar tertutup rapat. Sang pemilik Rachel sedang berada pada pengawasan penuh para pengurus medis cadangan Wammy's sampai dia pulih dari depresi akut kambuhannya. Sekarang dia pasti di ruang kesehatan, terlentang di kasur dan jika beruntung sedang memikirkan keakurasian bakatnya membaca kematian. Diselimuti oleh perasaan ganjil lainnya aku menghentikan tubuhku tepat di depan pintu kamar. Telapak tanganku kukeluarkan dari kantong celana panjang lalu meletakkannya pada kenop pintu.

Aku memutar knop pintu ke kanan dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Rachel yang tidak terkunci. Hawa gelap langsung datang menghujani tubuhku sehingga tak lama membuatku bergerak cepat mencari-cari tombol penyala lampu serta menekannya. Cahaya putih lampu kamar menyala menampilkan benda-benda milik gadis muda eksentrik. Ruangan kamar berbau Aster dengan isian di dalamnya; ranjang, meja belajar, kursi belajar, lampu belajar, buku diari, lukisan-lukisan gotik, kumpulan buku dongeng hewan, biola, tiga sisir, koleksi pita rambut, lemari pakaian, lemari khusus pakaian dalam, jaket, piyama, sepatu bot dan akhirnya bola mataku berhenti. Aku menatap piagam kompetisi seni lukis pada tahun 1987 di Augsburg Jerman, bertuliskan nama 'Ramona Eloquent' yang terletak bersebelahan dengan buku diari di atas meja belajar. Lima puluh persen rasa penasaran menerorku untuk mendekati piagam itu. Kemudian aku mengambil langkah pelan melawati lantai kamar menuju meja belajar dan meletakkan ujung jari pada piagam, membolak-baliknya, serta mengamatinya. Kutemukan secarik tulisan kecil_: Piagam ini kupersembahkan untuk perawat cantikku Elena_ di bagian bawah ujung kertas yang ditulis sendiri menggunakan spidol permanen.

Aku merasakan tengkukku agak bergidik setelah mengembalikan piagam itu ke tempat semula. Aku sempat melirik diari di sebelahnya tapi kuurungkan niat untuk membuka isinya. Lalu pelan-pelan perasaan ganjilku datang lagi ketika kunaikkan tubuh ke kursi, berjongkok menetralisi sekelebat suara melengking mirip tawa hantu yang tiba-tiba berdengung di telingaku, _Lucious Lawliet akan mati(pertama). Lucious Lawliet akan mati(kedua). Lucios Lawliet akan mati(ketiga). Lucious Lawliet akan mati(Ke-empat)_— Hingga suara melengking itu merenggang saat pintu kamar tiba-tiba tertutup dan mengunci sendiri. Cetar-cetar cahaya lampu utama kamar ikut meredup dan bola mataku mulai membulat di bawah sinar bola lampu kecil di meja belajar yang segera kunyalakan sebagai antisipasi. Kemudian aku memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan tubuh. Sangat-sangat berat sebab delapanpuluh lima persen aliran darahku tersumbat, membuatnya beku sepersekian detik. Aku ingin merogoh kotak hitam dari saku celana dan mengirim pesan ke Wammy namun pergelangan tanganku ikut mengalami efek dari penyumbatan aliran darah. Aku terpuruk, membeku, bergidik, berkeringat dingin, ketakutan melandaku seiring peningkatan rasa frustasi.

Melalui pantulan kaca jendela aku menyaksikan segerombolan kelelewar secara tak logis muncul dari salah satu lukisan Rachel. Lalu terbang berputar-putar membelakangi punggungku, menukik, melakukan manuver-manuver beringas seperti bermaksud mengerubungi serta menggigitku. Kelelawar-kelelawar itu mengeluarkan aroma sangit dari tubuhnya sampai aku ingin memaksakan diri menutup lubang hidung. Tiga detik mereka melakukan teror kepadaku hingga kejadian tak logis berikutnya datang saat lampu utama kamar benar-benar mati. Kali ini melalui pantulan kaca jendela yang ditemani oleh cahaya ringan lampu meja belajar, aku melihat sesosok monster jangkung bertubuh ramping keluar dari lukisan lainnya. Dia menyeret tungkai panjangnya berisik bergerak sedikit demi sedikit mendekatiku. Sedangkan aku masih berusaha menyabotase penyumbatan aliran darah yang terjadi tiba-tiba dan sangat memaksakan tubuhku bergerak. Kemudian saat paling krusial di dalam hidupku akhirnya terjadi ketika penyumbatan aliran darah terlepas sehingga kurasakan tubuhku mampu bergerak sedikit untuk sekedar melompat dari kursi sambil membalikkan badan. Sosok jangkung mulai menyerangku melalui aura jahatnya, memblokir arah pergerakanku bersiap menerkam perlahan-lahan, menikmatinya, dan aku hanya bisa bergeming menelusup ke kolong meja belajar. Tubuhku menggigil, meringkuk pasrah terhadap takdir yang kuhinakan lalu secepat mungkin aku merogoh kantong celana panjang mengambil benda kotak hitam alat komunikasiku. Bagaikan semacam listrik menyambar pergelangan tangan, benda kotak hitam itu malah memberikan efek kejutan menyengat. Aku menjantuhkanya di lantai sambil kulirik sebentar tampilan layar menunjukkan tulisan _sinyal lost connected_.

Lagi-lagi suara melengking mirip hantu bergema di telingaku, _Lucious Lawliet akan mati(kelima). Lucious Lawliet akan mati(ke-enam). Lucious Lawliet akan mati(ketujuh)_—sampai sosok monster jangkung sudah setengah meter dekatnya berada di depanku. Lalu melalui tangannya yang panjang ia berusaha menggapai tubuhku bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja. Aku melakukan perlawanan dengan menendang-nendangnya namun yang kurasakan dari alas sepatuku hanyalah berupa kepulan asap gelap. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa ketika menendangnya dan ini membuktikan bahwa delapan puluh sembilan persen kemungkinan dia bukanlah makhluk nyata atau tiga puluh empat persen kekuatanku belumlah kembali utuh.

Tanpa disadari aku menutup mata rapat-rapat, mengumpat di dalam hati serta memanggil-manggil nama Wammy. Kulakukan ketiga cara efektif tersebut agar halusinasi ketakutan yang dilakukan terhadap diriku cepat berakhir. Lalu aku merangkul kedua lututku, mengambil posisi meringkuk lebih dalam di kolong meja. Sosok moster jangkung perlahan berhasil mencengkram pergelangan kakiku. Aku terkejut, reflek meraih kaki-kaki meja namun dengan kekuatan luar biasa si monster jangkung tak putus-asa menarik tubuhku tanpa keraguan. Aku merasa energi di dalam tubuhku cuma tersisa sekitar sepuluh persen maka kugunakan sebaik mungkin dengan mengambil benda kotak hitam yang kujatuhkan di lantai lalu melemparkannya pada moster jangkung. Tak berhasil. Tembus. Kotak hitam melewati mulus tubuh si moster jangkung dan membentuk kepulan asap hitam sekejap di sekitarnya. Aku melongo, sembilan puluh sembilan persen aku berada pada nasib buruk yang tak bisa kuhindari.

Monster jangkung berhasil menarik tubuhku dari kolong meja. Aku memikirkan semacam bilangan matematika berkebalikan yang pernah diajarkan Wammy untuk menilai segala macam sesuatu dari sudut pandang berbeda. Dia dapat mencengkramku tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya, dia dapat mencium bauku tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya, dia dapat melukaiku tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya, dia dapat membunuhku tapi aku tak bisa—suaraku melemah, aku mulai merasakan nafasku berat, terengah-engah. Syndrom titik klimaks ketakutan menyerang. Monster jangkung mengangkat badanku tinggi-tinggi ketika aku sempat melirik gestur wajah kebenciannya meluap-luap. Tanpa terbingkai senyum culas, dia menindas harga diriku seperti binatang buruan yang meringkih di jebakan kardus. Kemudian dengan senang hati si monster jangkung melempar kencang tubuhku ke arah jendela.

_Prangg_.

Tubuhku menghantam kaca. Aku tak merasakan kesakitan apa-apa selain perasaan seringan daun kering terbang. Gejolak kematian merangkul dalam bayang-bayang kesendirian yang selama ini kumimpikan. Aku sebagai seseorang pria muda bernama _L_ tergeletak di atas peti mati dengan dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga mawar. Aku melihat wajah Quillsh Wammy tak banyak ekspresi, setia pada setelan jas gelapnya, memilih mendedikasikan diri terhadap sakramen sakral. Dan tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil muncul dari balik tubuh Wammy, membawa rangkaian bunga dan memakai gaun hitam terbaik dengan korset tampak merepotkan melingkar di pinggangnya. Sembilan puluh tiga persen gadis kecil itu menakutkan karena; tak punya alis, tak punya mata, tak punya hidung, tak punya mulut namun memiliki semacam ekspresi misterius yang tersembunyi dari wajah ratanya. Ketika rangkaian bunga yang dibawa si gadis dilemparkan ke peti mati maka hal tersebut merupakan tanda bahwa aku siap ditenggelamkan ke tanah. Satu demi satu pasir menumpuk, dan aku telah jatuh ke ruangan sempit.

Aku membuka mata, bau pengap menusuk hidung, kadar oksigen menurun sekitar tiga puluh persen. Aku tak bisa banyak bergerak, terlentang menatap penutup peti mati kayu cokelat di depan mataku. Sebisa mungkin menggerakan tangan sambil berharap bahwa kebijaksanaan hati si monster jangkung mau melapaskanku dari siksaan kematian. Aku meninju penutup peti mati sebanyak enam pukulan menggunakan kepalan tangan kanan. Penutup peti tidak bergeser, aku mulai frustasi selagi merasakan nyeri pada kepalan tanganku yang berdarah. Oksigen semakin menipis lalu kurasakan tekanan dari suatu pusat yaitu paru-paru yang akan meledak sehingga kuulangi lagi meninju penutup peti mati berkali-kali pukulan, menekan-nekannya, serta terakhir berteriak. Sampai kemudian—

_L_—.

Aku mencium aroma minyak gosok yang bercampur dengan alkohol. Seratus persen aku percaya sedang berada di ruang kesehatan. Kemudian aku melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat. Sesaat aku hampir menyerah terhadap kesetabilan kenyataan sehingga membuatku mencubit pipi kiri tiga kali. Namun Wammy ikut meyakinkanku dengan berdiri tegap di samping. Dia menatapku melalui sinar mata yang pengertian untuk memberikanku pernyataan.

"Kau pingsan di lorong."

Aku tak menjawab ucapan Wammy dan berpura-pura kembali tidur sambil membenamkan tubuhku di dalam selimut. Sementara di ruangan lain, Rachel masih berada pada pengawasan penuh petugas medis cadangan.

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

.

.

A/N

Akan mulai banyak 'aksi' di chapter-chapter selanjutnya

Terima kasih bagi para pembaca yg udh mampir^_^

Silahkan jika ingin memberikan kritik atau review.

Salam hangat

_Viloh_


	11. Chapter 11

3xgamesDisclaimer : Death Note selalu milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata _sensei_

Rating : M (Untuk jaga-jaga saja karena ada contens pembunuhan.)

Pairing : gak ada, L saja, Watari juga

Special makasih buat para **_RyuELF-san_** yang senantiasa mampir serta memberikan kritik atau saran di fic saya. Tak lupa juga makasih buat para pembaca lainnya.

**Warning**

Pembunuhan, dll

Semua tempat-tempat maupun kejadian yang ada fic ini merupakan fiktif.

Secara tak terduga terkadang plot meloncat-loncat, njelimet, membosankan dan lambat.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif. Tidak ada maksud menyinggung pihak manapun.

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Maaf saya letakkan di awal dan agak panjang.

Saya memakai nama Lucios Lawliet di nama depan di fic ini karena memang alasan pribadi saya menyukai nama itu agar Wammy tidak kaku memanggil L di masa kanak-kanaknya. Tapi itu sebenarnya kesalahan saya karena pernah mengira nama itu tertulis di bagian akhir movie ke-2 DN, dan nyatanya tidak. Maaf karena di fic ini saja saya akan tetap memakai nama Lucious sampai cerita selesai walaupun kebenaran nama itu masih diperdebatkan serta belum adanya sumber pasti yang menyebutkan tentang nama Lucious Lawliet sebagai nama panjang L.

O,iya sekedar catatan untuk istilah-istilah yang terdapat di chapter sebelumnya:

**_SAS_** : singkatan dari Special Air Service yaitu pasukan khusus/elit Britania Raya dibentuk tahun 1941 yang dinobatkan sebagai pasukan elit terbaik di dunia. Pasukan elit ini memiliki fungsi menangani perang sipil/perang saudara, antiterorisme, pengumpulan informasi dan penyusupan. Sebuah artikel pernah menulis jika _Koppassus_ Indonesia juga merupakan pasukan elit terbaik ke tiga di dunia. Masih selisih dua digit di bawah _SAS _tapi sama-sama keren.

**_Kriminalitas_** : segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kejahatan. Bisa saja mengacu pada kriminologi, ilmu yang mempelajari tentang kejahatan beserta cara menyelidiki penyebabnya.

**_Profiling _**: Cara menggambarkan pelaku kriminal/ tersangka kejahatan berdasarkan perilakunya sehari-hari. Menetukan umur, jenis kelamin, sifat pelaku dengan menganalisa kebiasaannya lewat jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan di TKP setelah ia melakukan kejahatan. Tekhnik yang disebut juga psikologi kriminal dan biasa dipakai oleh petugas forensik dalam mengolah TKP.

Pola pikir/sifat **_Ekstrimis_** : Hampir sama seperti oportunis, menghalalkan segala cara namun lebih radikal, lebih bebas, tanpa diduga-duga dan tanpa pandang bulu.

**_Therapys_** : Metode yang digunakan oleh dokter kejiwaan untuk memberikan relaksasi maupun ketenangan mendalam bagi pasien pengidap stres, depresi atau gejala-gejala gila. Metode ini juga digunakan untuk mengetahui tingkat kewarasan atau kesembuhan si pasien. Khusus di fic ini Elena Dempsey beserta Dr. Hendric Dawson secara khusus menangani orang–orang penderita _skizofrenia_ suatu penyakit halusinasi yang dialami pengidap karena suatu tekanan dan trauma masa lalu. Tapi penyakit ini memiliki klasifikasi, ada juga yang berpendapat jika penyakit ini menurun.

**_Luger _**: Pistol semi otomatis dari Jerman. Bentuknya mirip handgun tipe klasik.

**_Sniper _**: Penembak jitu jarak jauh yang memiliki akurasi luar biasa.

Lalu untuk tokoh-tokoh asli yang sempat tercantum di fic ini di chap sebelumnya:

**_Margaret Tahtcher_** : Politikus wanita asal Britania Raya yang menjadi perempuan pertama menjabat sebagai perdana mentri Inggris di tahun 1979. Sama persis kayak tahun lahirnya L di manga Deathnote.

**_James sidis _****: **Salah satu manusia terjenius di bumi di bidang matematika. Namun tidak banyak dikenal atau populer seperti Albert Einstein dan memiliki kisah hidup tragis.

**_Isaac Newton _**: Pakar/penemu teori gravitasi.

**_The Beatles_** : kalau yg ini semua pasti sudah pada tahu. Grup band musik legendaris dari Inggris beraliran rock.

.

.

Dan seperti biasanya akhirnya sampai juga di chapter 11, walaupun kasus pembunuhan ini belum terpecahkan hahaha.

ini kehidupan L versi saya sendiri

* * *

.

.

**"****Chapter 11"**

**.**

**.**

Namanya waktu memang sulit ditangani. Bumi berputar cepat dari yang dapat kita perkirakan mengganti berlalunya satu hari menjadi pelengkap pengalaman hidup. Di hari ini setiap kali melihat ke arah kalender maka hampir separuh warga kota Winchester mampu disibukkan dengan mempersiapkan pakaian-pakaian terbaik mereka. Hari ini bukan bertepatan dengan perayaan festival melainkan tetap sama seperti hari biasanya. Pasangan pemuda-pemudi saling berjalan berhimpitan menyusuri jalanan kota sambil memegang segelas kopi kental _espresso_. Sebagian anak-anak kota bermain bola di sekitar taman memakai celana pendek longgar yang diikat sabuk kulit berwarna coklat guna meninggalkan rasa bosan mereka menunggu bus sekolah jemputan. Para pekerja kantoran mengenakan setelan rapi berbondong-bondong bergerak menuju area stasiun. Pemilik toko-toko kelontong sibuk mempertimbangkan barang dagangan yang akan di diskon. Sedangkan di suatu tempat, pembunuh senantiasa setia mengekor di belakang punggung. Di antara hiruk pikuk itu aku membuka mata sangat pagi ketika udara menusuk hidungku memberikan sensasi gelembung-gelembung dingin pecah setelah kuhirup masuk ke dalam kerongkongan. Badanku mulai ringan serta pening di kepala perlahan menghilang akibat mabuk tiga tablet aspirin sebagai ramuan penurun demam yang diberikan Wammy semalam. Aku menyibakkan selimut di atas tubuhku lalu berusaha merangkak turun dari ranjang. Seusai menuruni ranjang aku berjalan seringan kapas menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka agar tampak sehat saat mengunjungi Ms. Gloria Perskin nanti di rumah sakit jiwa. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa agak terhuyung pada langkah kesepuluh tapi tidak sampai beberapa detik berhasil tiba di depan wastafel dan segera kuputar kran airnya untuk mencuci telapak tangan kemudian membasahi wajah—merenung sebentar.

"_Kenapa bisa pingsan di lorong?_"

Seratus persen aku masih dalam keadaan sadar ketika berjalan melewati tempat itu. Perlahan aku merenungkannya di bawah pancuran air kran guna memastikan tidak terserang dampak halusinasi ataupun sejenisnya. Selesai mengelap wajah kubiarkan ingatan tentang si monster jangkung terselip di pikiranku. Lalu kugulung lengan panjang kaos putihku ke atas, meraba-raba, mencari-cari bekas luka cakaran yang mungkin saja menempel di sekitar tubuh. Sudah hampir separuh bagian kuamati tubuhku namun tak kutemukan bekas luka apa-apa ataupun bekas ganjil lainnya. Secara beruntun semua ini cukup mengejutkan. Dulu aku sering beranggapan bahwa mimpi buruk merupakan gambaran visual dari depresi atau kenangan menyakitkan yang sempat terjadi di dunia nyata. Saat seseorang sulit melepaskan dirinya terhadap prasangka semacam itu, maka secara otomatis bagian fungsi otak akan merespon lalu menyimpannya ke dalam memori otak. Hilangnya kesadaran sesaat membuat kinerja sistem tubuh berkurang sehingga memori otak mengambil alih penuh untuk memproyeksikan kenangan buruk seperti memberikan tiket gratis untuk menonton acara dokumentar. Setidaknya semua omong kosong ini sudah kupelajari dari penelitian ilmiah di buku pasaran Dr. Hendric Dawson mengenai pembahasan tentang cara mengatasi mimpi buruk. Namun timbul masalah lain di balik teori miliknya sebab aku lebih mempercayai hasil renunganku sendiri. Mengapa demikian?

Karena aku benar-benar merasa tidak mengalami halusinasi maupun mimpi buruk maupun penyakit lain semacamnya.

Maka memang diperlukan sembilan puluh tiga persen suatu hal paling masuk akal guna menjelaskan keadaanku. Di mulai pada pukul lima tigapuluh saat Matahari pelan-pelan terangkat naik dengan sinar cahaya magisnya yang melintas di kaca jendela kamarku. Aku sudah berada di kamar pribadi saat itu dan langsung membuka tirai jendela agar cahaya langsung masuk menyinari kamar. Setelahnya kugeser kursi di bawah meja belajar lalu berjongkok di sana beberapa detik sebagai metode efektif melakukan relaksasi. Selama berjongkok aku kembali berusaha mengingat-ingat rasa sakit ketika dicengkram oleh si monster jangkung. Rasa sakit tersebut seharusnya mirip ketika diserang oleh binatang buas. Namun rasa nyeri, perih serta sakit tidak kurasakan di semua bagian tubuh. Hanya pusing yang masih tersisa sedikit di sekitar kepala. Aku membiarkan sebuah dilema bergelut di dalam diriku kemudian berusaha menganggapnya dampak wajar tapi lumayan berbeda untuk kematian. Kenangan berada di dalam peti mati sendirian membuatku menelan ludah, terasa amat nyata karena menurutku bukan merupakan halusinasi. Gadis kecil berwajah rata ikut menghampiri emosiku menjadi serangkaian bentuk menyeramkan. Ujung-ujungnya bulu kudukku merinding membayangkan—siapa sebenernya dia dan mau apa—berubah dalam wujud asli. Di saat yang sama aku menyadari kalau metode menenangkan diriku gagal lalu kubuat pengalihan diri dengan memencet tombol _turn-on_ komputer.

Komputerku menyala menampilkan screen saver model kuno dari monitor persegi. Dalam sekejap timbul harapan tersembunyiku agar tekhnologi bisa jauh berkembang daripada sekarang. Aku mengira jika perkembangan tekhnologi di masa mendatang dapat membantu cara penyelidikanku menjadi sangat fleksibel. Semua orang di dunia bisa mendapatkan bantuan _L_ namun tidak untuk saat ini, sebab keinginanku mengirim e-mail ke DK terkesan lebih mendadak.

.

.

**05.45 a.m today **

**To : DK**

**From : Wammy's House**

**Hallo DK**

**Bagaimana keadaanmu?**

**Langsung saja. Aku ingin mengetahui kabar terbaru tentang August Spark. Apa dia mengirim sebuah sinyal kalau akan ada seseorang yang akan dibunuh? Kirimkan kabar secepatnya jika kau mengetahui sesuatu. Dan ingat aku juga akan selalu membantumu. **

**Sahabat kecilmu**

**Ryuzaki.**

.

.

Selesai mengirim pesan ke DK aku memutuskan kembali membuka file _secret data_ Wammy's di bagian August Spark, buku kontroversi Robert Downey maupun kasus-kasus yang telah terjadi di baliknya. Tujuanku ialah mempelajari lagi detail isinya serta menghabiskan waktu sampai jam delapan janjianku dengan Wammy untuk pergi ke rumah sakit nanti. Berbagai macam makan-makanan manis sudah disiapkan di meja. Aku tak perlu merasa khawatir kemampuan otakku menurun karena kehabisan glukosa. Semua orang punya kebiasaannya masing-masing dan ini merupakan cara ampuhku dalam menyelesaikan masalah penenangan diri. Seusai memasukkan tiga macarone ke dalam mulut, jemariku lincah menekan tombol-tombol keyboard ataupun menggeser-geser mouse. Mataku hampir belum berkedip mengamati file-file terpampang di monitor supaya tidak ada bagian penting yang terlewatkan. Hingga lima menit berikutnya bola mataku berhenti di suatu titik.

Tepat pada pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit kotak kecil hitamku berbunyi. Wammy mengirim pesan padaku untuk bersiap menuju ke halaman depan panti asuhan di tengah-tengah keasikanku menghabiskan satu cup muffin terakhir serta menganalisa file. Dalam menguji kesungguhanku maka segera kutelan muffin itu bulat-bulat memasuki rongga tenggorokan dan ternyata memberikan sebuah kejutan sensasi kurang menyenangkan, seperti kemasukan bola tenis padat. Rongga tenggorokanku terasa mengalami tekanan berat jadi secepat mungkin kuselesaikan masalah ini dengan meneguk enam kali segelas es lemon sampai habis yang sudah kusiapkan ketika menghadapi situasi darurat. Kemudian saat kumatikan komputer, Wammy sudah menghubungiku ke dua kalinya mengirim pesan pengingat agar tak lupa membawa topeng samaranku yang disimpan di laci lemari pakaian. Sementara aku ingin menghindari perdebatan merepotkan segera kulaksanakan perintahnya dengan berlebihan yaitu mengambil empat topeng samaran sekaligus sebagai cadangan.

Sampai di halaman depan panti asuhan tampak mobil _Rolls Royce_ hitam diparkir di bawah pohon favorit Roger. Aku berjalan kasual mendekati mobil serta tak lupa memasukkan telapak tangan ke dalam kantong celana. Satu topeng menutupi wajah dan lainnya menggantung di ikat pinggang super nyentrik yang hari ini sengaja kupakai. Secara bersamaan Wammy muncul dari pintu kemudi mobil lalu melangkah ke arahku seraya merogoh saku _tuxedonya._

"Ini identitas palsu permintaanmu," ia menyerahkan tiga kartu identitas palsu kepadaku.

Aku mengambil tiga kartu identitas palsu itu dari tangan Wammy. Melihat kartu-kartunya sebentar, foto di kartu ialah tampang seorang anak culun berkacamata, dan yang pasti bukan foto wajahku. Seusai melihatnya kuberikan tatapan tanda tanya pada Wammy dari balik topeng.

"Pilihlah!" kata Wammy.

Tanpa menjawab aku memilih satu kartu kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Wammy setelah menghiraukan kehebatannya membuat banyak kartu identitas palsu hanya semalam. Kemudian dalam waktu singkat ia mengamati kartu identitas palsu pilihanku.

"Lukas Lavotzky. Berkebangsaan Rusia," gumamnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Dua nama lainnya terlalu mencolok buatku."

"Eraldo Coil atau Deneuve terdengar seperti nama-nama detektif hebat," tambahku dengan wajah setengah menunduk. Jari-jariku berupaya mengeluarkan permen loli strawberry dari dalam saku celana.

Wammy mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyum simpul.

"_Well_, setidaknya aku masih bisa memanggilmu _L_."

"Dan bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu nanti?" tanyaku spontan.

Kemudian Wammy membulatkan bola matanya ke arahku.

"Kau bisa memanggilku seperti biasanya."

Aku menaikkan topeng agak ke atas supaya mulutku leluasa menjilati permen loli strawberry yang bungkusnya sudah kubuka.

"Prioritas keselamatanku lebih penting," kataku intens.

"Ya—" jawab Wammy ringan. Telapak tangannya membuka pintu belakang mobil lalu memberikan tanda kepadaku untuk masuk ke dalamnya. "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" ajaknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku memasuki ke dalam mobil dengan santai sambil menikmati permen loli.

.

.

Perjalanan kami kira-kira memakan waktu sekitar satu setengah jam lebih. Wammy mengemudikan mobil secara hati-hati di area kota saat aku mengabadikan diri menyaksikan keramain kota dari balik kaca mobil. Winchester merupakan kota yang memiliki pemandangan menarik. Bangunan-bangunan katedral ditampilkan di beberapa bagian untuk menghibur warga ketika melintasi area perkotaan. Sama halnya manusia, kota ini juga memiliki berderet cerita. Dan bangunan-bangunan itu merupakan suatu simbol historik dalam mengenang Winchester sebagai sebuah kota dengan masa-masa kejayaannya di Inggris. Kota ini juga memiliki desain unik, jika melihatnya dari atas maka akan terpajang kombinasi warna coklat dan putih berjejer mirip tumpukan wafer vanilla karamel. Lalu melalui puncak lainnya awan-awan selembut busa sabun bergerak memutari pemukiman seakan memberikan suasana redup sekejap. Sedangkan di dalam mobil kakiku bertumpu pada kursi empuk serta lidahku menikmati permen loli manis yang hampir meleleh. Kemudian aku menoleh pada pemandangan menggelitik berikutnya.

Sekitar pukul delapan lebih keadaan kota begitu buram di antara balutan bangku-bangku kayu yang diletakkan di tepian jalan. Di salah satu bangku tersebut seorang bocah berambut emas dengan obsesi terhebatnya berupaya merebut mainan bocah berambut silver. Ketika mobil kami melintas tepat di depan mereka, si bocah berambut silver terpojok merelakan mainannya diambil oleh bocah berambut emas. Bocah berambut silver tidak menangis. Diam. Bersikap tenang mengamati bocah badung satunya bermain-main. Mobil kami melewati mereka sekilas melalui kecepatan normal. Tiba-tiba saja aku terganggu pada perasaan tak wajar dan membalikkan badan untuk kembali mengamati mereka dari kaca belakang mobil. Kesimpulan utamaku; empat puluh persen si bocah berambut emas cerdas tapi enam puluh persen bocah berambut silver lebih licik.

Lalu kugigit ujung ibu jari dan tampak Wammy melirikku dari kaca tengah mobil yang menggantung.

"Kau tak apa-apa Lucious?"

Cepat-cepat aku membalikkan badan ke posisi semula dan menggeleng.

"Tak apa," kataku santai.

"Bukan. Maksudku kondisi tubuhmu."

Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Watari.

Kemudian di perempatan jalan Wammy menghentikan mobil. _Traffic light _menyala merah. Sedangkan aku tetap asik menggigit ujung ibu jari, penyebabnya ialah permen loli kesayanganku telah habis. Kuurungkan niat memakannya lagi sebab tiga permen sisanya kusimpan aman di saku celana sebagai alat penghibur saat menangani Ms. Gloria Perskin nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong jam berapa aku pingsan di lorong?"

Wammy menengok ke arahku sebentar dari kursi depan.

"Sekitar lima belas menit setelah kau meninggalkan ruang makan. Aku menemukanmu tergeletak di lorong," jawab Wammy.

Kugigit ujung ibu jari agak keras. Memikirkannya membuatku menahan sakitnya ujung ibu jari yang terbentur gigi. Terlalu lama bagi seorang _L _tak sadarkan diri selama lebih dari satu jam.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Watari?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku tahu pola tidurmu lebih aneh dari siapapun. Kau terlalu lelah dan kendali terhadap tubuh bisa hilang kapan saja," ujar Wammy.

"Kau meminta bantuan petugas medis Wammy's untuk memeriksaku."

"Kau tak memerlukan bantuan petugas medis. Benarkan."

"Ya—kau benar,"aku masih menggigit ujung ibu jari. "Kau telah melakukan pilihan yang tepat Watari."

_Traffic light_ menyala hijau. Wammy menginjak pedal gas perlahan sehingga mobil melaju tenang menyusuri jalanan lembab akibat sisa pergantian musim. Sedangkan aku terhanyut oleh dilema berkelanjutan di dalam otak. Aku tak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk berteriak kepada Wammy jika halusinasi maupun mimpi buruk tidak pernah datang meracuni pikiranku. Aku tetaplah menjadi seorang _L_ yang realistis dan perhitungan.

"Apa alasanmu sebenarnya ingin menemui Ms. Gloria Perskin?" tanya Wammy tiba-tiba di tengah keseriusannya mengendarai mobil atau percakapan kami yang terpotong.

Lalu kulepaskan gigitan dari ujung ibu jari. Menahan hawa jahat agar tak sampai merasuki otak.

"_Secret data_ Wammy's membingungkanku."

"Kau tak mempercayai keakuratan informasinya," seru Wammy.

"99% informasinya benar tapi menyakini seratus persen informasi malah akan menghambat penyidikan."

"Maksudmu kau ingin mengolah informasi yang diperoleh secara lebih mendalam."

Aku mengangguk. Secara ringan juga tenang.

"Oleh karena itu aku memerlukan sumber lain dan tentunya merasakan langsung perbedaannya di suatu tempat."

"Dan perkembangannya—?"

Di saat yang sama aku tak tahan mengambil satu permen loli di dalam saku celana. Sikap ini membuktikan bahwa terkadang aku terlampau senang mengingkari prinsip. Rasa manis permen loli mengejekku pada tabiat yang kurang baik.

"Ingatkan aku jika pekerjaan pertamaku sebagai detektif terjadi karena kebetulan."

Kuamati melalui pantulan kaca mobil Wammy menanggapi perkataanku dengan menarik sudut bibirnya. Dia kembali tersenyum memamerkan wajah ramah kebanggaannya.

"Kau tahu kalau selama ini Robert Downey membuatku tertarik karena berkaitan dengan kasus pembunuhan sekarang. Buku khususnya di terbitkan pada tahun 1974 dan di tahun itu pula menjadi sangat kontroversial. Buku itu resmi dihapus dari peredaran publik di tahun 1982 tapi anehnya perpustakaan Wammy's House menyimpannya sebagai salah satu properti penyelidikan. Bukankah sebuah buku tidak harus menjadi sangat kontroversial untuk disimpan di tempat kita."

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga," gumam Wammy. "Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku berpura-pura mendengarkan sindirannya selagi Wammy masih berkonsentrasi terhadap dua hal. Menyetir mobil serta mendengarkan ocehanku.

Namun sekarang aku juga berusaha pengertian. Aku memulainya ketika awal mula membaca berkas _secret data_.

"Lima belas tahun lalu untuk pertamakalinya terjadi kasus bunuh diri yang melibatkan pasangan gelap di Cattolica. kemudian diikuti enam kasus serupa di dataran Eropa. Kasus pertama hanya tampak seperti kasus bunuh diri biasa tapi lambat laun menjadi ganjil karena tiap tahun kasus bunuh diri ini terus terjadi—pola bunuh dirinya sangat mirip— di tempat-tempat yang berbeda. Dan pada mulanya pihak polisian belum merasa ambil pusing terhadap peristiwa semacam ini sebab tak perlu melibatkan orang lain untuk dijadikan tersangka," ujarku.

"Memang di masa itu bunuh diri sudah dianggap sebagai perilaku wajar. Bahkan sempat akan dibuat undang-undang yang melegalkan bunuh diri. Karena kenyataannya banyak masyarakat mengalami kesulitan di berbagai faktor akibat dampak dari perubahan sistem politik serta persaingan bebas antara negara-negara maju. Intinya banyak terdapat kisah kelam di balik terjadinya revolusi," sambung Wammy meyakinkan argumenku.

Sementara aku melihat-lihat ke luar jendela mobil. Tak ada yang menarik lalu kulanjutkan menjilati permen loliku.

"Jika melihat keadaannya maka seharusnya penyelidikan kasus bunuh diri bisa saja dihentikan dan tidak harus diungkit-ungkit terus. Namun setelah tujuh tahun terjadi peristiwa yang sama persis di tiap-tiap negara, pihak kepolisian lokal mulai dibuat gerah oleh pihak-pihak yang mengungkit lagi peristiwa bunuh diri itu," ujarku.

"Siapa pihak-pihak tersebut, _L_?" tanya Wammy.

"Tentu saja media massa Inggris beserta lembaga maniak kasus yaitu Wammy's House atau lebih tepatnya kau sendiri Watari," jawabku enteng sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

Di kursi kemudi, Wammy membelokkan mobil menuju ke arah jalan besar. Maka sebelum tiga puluh lima menit sampai di jalan besar, aku bermaksud meneruskan argumenku ketika kami masih di jalanan kota yang cukup sepi. Lagi-lagi setelah kupertimbangkan dua hal tentang keadaan Wammy. Menyetir mobil serta mendengarkan ocehanku.

"Media massa Inggris baru bergerak karena kasus bunuh diri terakhir terjadi di Liverpool dan seperti yang kita tahu bahwa korbanya adalah Charles Hill—ayah dari Jonah Hill. Media massa membuat semacam artikel yang menyudutkan kinerja kepolisian lokal dalam menangani kasus bunuh diri semacam ini. Sebab peristiwa tersebut sudah menjadi tidak beres dan perlahan menimbulkan keresahan di lingkungan masyarakat. Keterlibatan media massa semakin berdampak besar ketika mereka memberitakan desas-desus miring tentang adanya sekte pemuja setan sebagai alternatif masuk akal guna menjelaskan peristiwa bunuh diri kepada publik sekaligus mempertahankan nama baik kepolisian."

"Kemudian muncul situs _Eternal_ yang mendoktrin pasangan gelap melakukan bunuh diri," bisik Wammy.

Jeda.

Aku menyelesaikan permen loliku yang hampir habis. Rasa manisnya tetap melegakan bergoyang-goyang di sekitar lidah. Aku percaya jika kesenangan semacam ini tak akan pernah kulupakan. Seumur hidup. Meskipun suatu hari aku mati dengan tiba-tiba pada saat menanggung nama besar _L_.

"_Well_, situs rekayasa itu baru ramai dibicarkan saat masyarakat mulai paham terhadap keberadaan Internet. Di tahun 1975, saat peristiwa bunuh diri pertamakali dilakukan di Cattolica, situs _Eternal_ belumlah ada lalu timbul tahun dimana masyarakat benar-benar penasaran terhadap Internet dan situs tersebut muncul sebagai suatu wujud konspirasi antara media massa beserta kepolisian lokal, efek dari peristiwa bunuh diri terakhir di Inggris. Pertama; Media massa memiliki kepentingan untuk membuat kisah bunuh diri terdengar lebih menarik sebagai bahan jualan dramatis. Kisah para petugas kepolisian dalam membokar kedok sekte pemuja setan dalam wadah situs _Eternal_ mulai menjadi topik berita hangat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kedua; dari pihak kepolisian tiap-tiap negara sudah membentuk sebuah kesepakatan untuk menyerahkan kasus ini pada kepolisian Inggris(Liverpool). Bhayangkan! Dari berjuta-juta penduduk di Eropa hanya terdapat tiga atau empat kali kasus bunuh diri yang sudah biasa terjadi. Ini bukanlah pembunuhan, tak perlu susah-susah mencari pelaku, bukti-bukti dan investigasi sulit yang membuang waktu maupun biaya. Oleh karenanya para pihak kepolisian antar negara sangat paham terhadap situasinya lalu memberikan porsi penting pada kepolisian Inggris(alasannya ialah peristiwa bunuh diri terakhir terjadi di Liverpool) segera mengambil tindakan dengan tujuan meringankan masalah."

Wammy tetap tenang mendengarkan argumenku. Tangan-tangannya masih lihai mengemudikan setir mobil. Aku sendiri sibuk memandangi batang permen loliku yang telah habis.

Beberapa detik setelahnya aku mengambil nafas sejenak, lalu meneruskan ucapan yang sempat tertahan.

"Akan tetapi Wammy's House memiliki cara pandang lain dalam menilai kasus bunuh diri tersebut. Seperti katamu Watari; mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami merupakan pengertian dasar dari memecahkan misteri, tak mudah. Merepotkan. Namun menarik," ujarku tenang.

Wammy melirikku melalui pantulan kaca. Aku bermaksud membalasnya dengan tatapan menyakinkan seolah jantungku berdetak lebih cepat darinya. Dua puluh dua persen kemungkinan ini merupakan situasi yang disebut _diskusi serius sambil menghabiskan kejenuhan di perjalanan_.

Kemudian aku memulainya lagi. Lumayan panjang lebar.

"Semua peristiwa bunuh diri menggunakan pola kematian sama yaitu laki-laki mencekik leher pasangan gelap perempuannya lalu menggantungnya dengan tambang. Setelahnya si laki-laki minum teh beracun yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan si perempuan. Dan ketika mayat mereka ditemukan maka sepintas akan tampak seperti bunuh diri biasa antara pasangan gelap. Tapi berdasarkan penyelidikan intensif, _secret data_ Wammy' House telah menuliskan informasi akurat bahwa si perempuan sudah mati terlebih dahulu sebelum digantung karena dicekik sedangkan si laki-laki minum teh beracun buatan si perempuan. Jika dicerna secara kasar mereka bukan melakukan bunuh diri melainkan 'aksi saling bunuh', sehingga membuatku teringat pada sajak teori gravitasi,"

_Sayang, mereka akan selalu jatuh ke tanah_

_Mencekik leher kekasihnya kemudian masuk ke tanah_

_Merasakan kedua tangan kekasihnya yang terlepas kemudian masuk ke tanah_

_Mereka akan selalu saling mencari ke dalam tanah_

_Tapi, akankah tempat itu mempercayai mereka_

_Karena mereka sama-sama penipu_

"Namun di dalam _secret data_ belum ditulis informasi pasti mengenai alasan khusus para pasangan gelap melakukan aksinya dengan pola seperti itu. Sampai kau menyelidikinya terus untuk memastikan bahwa buku Robert Downey memiliki ikatan samar dengan peristiwa bunuh diri tersebut. Karena secara tidak sadar seakan kau berharap kalau para pasangan gelap melakukannya atas semacam perintah agar pola kematian mereka tampak lebih jelas. Kemudian di lain kesempatan, aku-pun juga menemukan bagian sajak yang terkait saat kuingat pembunuhan terhadap Crystal Limbrown,"

_Dia rela menjadi apapun untuknya, menjadi apapun?_

_Menjadi bunga, binatang, Matahari ataupun iblis_

_Dia rela melakukan itu untuk kekasihnya_

_Bahkan ketika kekasihnya itu telah membuka pintu kesedihan_

_Dan mengepakkan sayapnya yang berwarna hitam_

_Membunyikan suara lonceng kematian_

_Lalu membuat bunga-bunga bermandikan darah_

_Dia telah tersesat, dan sepasang tangan menariknya untuk bangun lalu meneruskan langkahnya_

_Dia rela menjadi apapun, menjadi iblis_

_Dia telah membunuh kekasihnya_

_Mengirimnya pergi_

_Dia tahu, Mereka tahu, tidak ada keabadian_

_Kehidupan tidak menginginkan mereka_

"Sebagian besar isi tulisan di buku kontroversi Robert Downey mengambil sudut pandang penulis. Maka para kritikus buku menganggap jika karyanya yang satu ini hanyalah sebagai curahan hati murahannya. Tulisannya biasanya bergaya romantis, menyenangkan serta membangkitkan semangat. Namun pada 'Dilema seorang kekasih' ia menuliskan tentang kegelapan, kehampaan dan semacamnya. Sampai rata-rata kritikus buku membuat pernyataan tak bertanggung-jawab dengan menyebut karyanya gagal(Ditolak pasar/tidak laku). Pernyataan tersebut langsung ditelan mentah-mentah oleh Robert Downey, tetapi harga dirinya sebagai penulis membuatnya memilih melakukan tantangan tak masuk akal terhadap hidupnya sendiri yaitu; Ia tidak akan pernah menikahi kekasihnya Gloria Perskin sampai 'Dilema seorang kekasih' berhasil dicetak hingga limapuluh ribu eksemplar karena hal ini terus membuktikan jika cinta bukan cuma berisi kebahagiaan tapi juga kenyataan pahit serta penderitaan."

"Dan akhirnya harapan Robert Downey terkabul. Bukunya benar-benar tak laku di pasaran. Buku itu kurang memenuhi selera pasar karena standar bagi pembacanya yang tidak pasti. Sebab hakikatnya manusia selalu menginginkan hiburan yang dapat membuat mereka tenggelam ke dalam kesenangan maupun imajinasi. Tapi bukan di buku miliknya, 'Dilema seorang kekasih' bukan bacaan untuk ibu-ibu rumah tangga, remaja labil yang haus kisah opera sabun, pengkoleksi sastra, pemilik toko kelontong, pekerja kantoran, pekerja pabrik, penjaga rumah sakit, businessman... pokoknya orang-orang yang tertarik ingin membeli buku tersebut," ujarku dengan menelan ludah.

Wammy membuat gerakan di setir mobilnya kemudian mobil berbelok entah di tikungan ke berapa. Segera kuraih pegangan pintu mobil supaya tubuhku mampu mengatasi guncangan dari mobil yang berbelok.

"Dengan kata lain kau bermaksud mengatakan jika awal penyelidikanku mengarah pada Robert Downey benar, L," kata Wammy sambil membetulkan raut wajahnya berkonsentrasi mengendalikan laju mobil.

Sedangkan aku kembali pada posisiku semula. lalu mengangkat bahu satu kali.

"Apa kau mempercayai kalau firasat mampu mengalahkan pikiran realistis, Watari?"

Duduk nyaman di kursi kemudi, cepat-cepat Wammy menjawab.

"Kadang-kadang aku mempercayainya."

"Berapa persen?" tanyaku frontal.

"Tanpa kadar kemungkinan, L. Sebab firasat datang begitu saja, dan di waktu yang tepat."

Hening sekian detik lalu aku berkata santai,

"Yah, seperti ketika dulu kau memulai penyelidikan Robert Downey berdasarkan sebuah firasat."

Wammy menanggapinya dengan berdehem dua kali dan aku menahan sudut bibirku untuk tidak tersenyum. Kami sekumpulan manusia pengagum logika membicarakan tentang firasat, maka tujuh puluh enam persen hal itu merupakan salah satu yang disebut situasi mendesak. Namun aku masih saja berkeinginan mengomentarinya lagi.

"Jika buku tersebut gagal karena tak menemukan sasaran pasar, Robert Downey perlu menemukan sasaran pasarnya sendiri. Kau menyadari firasat ini tiba-tiba muncul di antara pikiran realistismu ketika menemukan keganjilan pada peristiwa bunuh diri ke-enam di Dublin. Walaupun terjadi di tempat acak maupun selang waktu berbeda-beda tapi para pelaku bunuh diri selalu melakukan cara 'bunuh diri'dengan pola yang sama. Dimulai dari analisa ini maka muncul dua macam pertanyaan mengganggu; Apa yang mereka lakukan dan mengapa mereka melakukannya. Lalu kau memastikan jawaban pertama bahwa perbuatan para pasangan gelap bukanlah kasus bunuh diri biasa melainkan aksi saling bunuh. Sedangkan untuk jawaban ke-dua perlu sedikit waktu menyelidikinya."

Aku menelan ludah setelah menyimpannya lama di rongga tenggorokan.

"Setiap orang yang melakukan bunuh diri pasti memiliki alasan berbeda-beda, namun pada kasus itu mereka haruslah mempunyai alasan sama. Jadi awal mula kita perlu menemukan kambing hitam sebagai dasar mutlak alasan pasangan-pasangan gelap melakukan aksi saling bunuh berkedok. Menyelidiki latar belakang korban tak cukup membantu sebab sebagian dari mereka mendapatkan kehidupan bahagia di dunia. Dan rata-rata korban memiliki keluarga layak, berkecukupan serta normal. Singkatnya lima puluh enam persen para korban tidak punya kualifikasi melakukan bunuh diri ataupun aksi saling bunuh sehingga menyelidiki alasannya bertambah sulit. Sampai tahap ini kambing hitam belum ditemukan."

Wammy menyambung kalimatku ketika aku hampir mengambil satu permen loli simpanan di dalam kantong celana.

"Oleh karena kesulitan sesaat itu kemudian aku melakukan suatu keadaan yang sudah kau perkirakan. Firasat, percintaan terlarang dan nasib buruk. Cuma tiga kata kurang ilmiah tersebut bisa digunakan untuk membantu mencari kambing hitam," ujarnya.

Aku mengerjap di atas kursi empuk mobil dengan dua kaki berjongkok. Ucapan setengah hati Wammy membuatku menepis hasrat beku mengambil kesenangan berkelanjutan pada sebatang cantik permen loli.

"Peristiwa bunuh diri dalam kurun waktu enam tahun kejadiannya bersamaan dengan buku kontroversi Robert Downey. Orang awam mungkin tak akan menyadarinya namum berbeda bagi orang-orang Wammy's House. Mulanya kau mengira jika peristiwa bunuh diri hanya sekedar kasus sampingan guna menghibur diri. Setelah kau menyelidikinya, tapi lama-lama kasus ini berubah menjadi misteri pembunuhan menarik dan firasatmu juga mengatakan kasus berkaitan dengan Robert Downey. Hingga sejak saat itu kau mulai melakukan penyelidikan lebih terhadapnya, mencermati isi tulisan pada buku miliknya, menjadi penggemar fanatiknya—"

.

_Dia rela menjadi apapun untuknya, menjadi apapun?_

_Dia rela menjadi apapun, menjadi iblis_

_Dia telah membunuh kekasihnya_

_Mengirimnya pergi_

_._

_._

_Mencekik leher kekasihnya kemudian masuk ke tanah_

_Tapi, akankah tempat itu mempercayai mereka_

_Karena mereka sama-sama penipu_

_._

_._

_Akhirnya dia datang dengan senyum yang terbuang, tampak menakutkan seperti hukuman Tuhan_

_Jiwanya ingin berlari namun hati tak kuasa menahan sunyi_

_Takdir memilih berada terus di sampingnya, berdua meneteskan benih pengasingan_

_Setiap nafasnya, setiap kata cinta darinya adalah kekuatan untuk mengakhiri satu kisah hidup_

_Mereka sendirian, dunia tak mengenal mereka_

_Seorang kekasih telah putus asa untuk mencintai atau membunuh_

_Perwujudan cinta dari sebuah penolakan_

_**.**_

"Dari beberapa bait yang ditulis oleh Robert Downey jika digabungkan maka kau bisa membuat asumsi sementara bahwa alasan para pasangan gelap melakukan aksi saling bunuh karena buku Robert Downey. Sekaligus dia juga menciptakan sasaran pasar untuk bukunya yaitu 'pasangan cinta buta'. Tidak ada hal apapun yang lebih menyenangkan ketika karya fiksi berubah menjadi kenyataan."

Wammy tersenyum.

"Jadi kesimpulannya Robert Downey merupakan pelaku utama pada serentetan bunuh diri yang telah terjadi di Eropa," ujarnya.

Aku menggigit ujung ibu jari kesekian kali.

"Tidak—" aku berseru menggunakan nada panjang. "Memang tujuh puluh persen kuperkirakan Robert Downey dalang dari peristiwa bunuh diri tersebut. Tapi untuk urusan pekerjaan mempengaruhi orang lain melakukan aksi saling bunuh secara sukarela bukanlah keahliannya. Bahkan jika para korban merupakan penggemar fanatiknya, dia masih tak mempunyai kemampuan semacam itu."

"Sama seperti dugaanku, L," sambung Wammy. "Sebelum penyelidikanku dulu terhambat oleh satu peristiwa bunuh diri di Liverpool yang dinyatakan 'bubar' oleh pihak kepolisian. Aku merasa ada orang lain yang lebih berbahaya di balik kasus ini."

"Dalam peristiwa bunuh diri tersebut, Robert Downey memang memerlukan keahlian orang lain. Dan saat ini, kita hanya bisa menyebut orang itu sebagai 50% tiruan Robert Downey atau 30% orang lain yang memanfaatkan reputasi Robert Downey atau 20% orang yang bekerjas sama dengan Robert Downey. Tapi lebih baik, kita tetap menilainya berbahaya," ujarku pasti.

Wammy mengangguk paham.

Sementara aku menggigit ibu jari agak keras seraya otakku memikirkan informasi _secret data_ lainnya tentang kebakaran yang pernah terjadi di rumah persembunyian Robert Downey sepuluh tahun silam. Di dalam peristiwa kebakaran itu korbanya adalah seorang gadis, yaitu anak adopsi sang penulis buku bersama kekasihnya Gloria Perskin. Melalui hasil _investigasi_ khusus Wammy menyebutkan jika keberadaan gadis itu sebagai anak adopsi disembunyikan dari jangkauan mata publik. Sehingga data-data mengenai dirinya sangat tipis, mungkin hanya Wammy yang mengetahui keberadaan si anak adopsi berdasarkan penyelidikannya.

Kematian gadis adopsi misterius, keberadaan Robert Downey misterius, peristiwa kebakaran misterius, peristiwa bunuh diri misterius, pernyataan Ms. Gloria Perskin nantinya serta orang berbahaya dibaliknya menjadi satu paket di dalam pikiranku yang harus segera kutemukan bukti-buktinya untuk membantu menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan di Winchester.

Dan aku masih menggigit ujung ibu jari sampai Wammy tiba-tiba memanggil,

"L."

Aku tak menjawab, tetap asik bergelut dengan analisa yang bermain-main di otak.

Namun Wammy pengertian, dia tak mempersalahkan sikap acuhku. Lalu di antara bayangan buku kontroversi Robert Downey serta kasus pembunuhan Winchester dapat kurasakan laju mobil bertambah cepat. Aku melirik ke arah kaca jendela, pemandangan petak-petak bangunan di pemukiman berganti menjadi hamparan luas jalanan yang melebar. Kami tiba di jalanan besar, dan percakapanku dengan Wammy sejenak terhenti.

_._

_._

Sudah sekitar satu jam lebih perjalanan ditempuh. Kini aku berada di sebuah kawasan pinggiran kota. Jalanan aspal membelah rumput-rumput hijau berair. Pohon-pohon tinggi dengan dedaunnya yang mulai tumbuh tebal memayungi pergerakan mobil kami dari hangatnya sinar Matahari. Dan aku tercekat saat mobil melewati papan bertuliskan _WINTON INSTITUTION. PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL- 1 km. _

"Kita hampir sampai, cepat pakai topeng maupun alat penyamar pita suara!"

Perintah Wammy membuatku berinisiatif untuk segera mengeluarkan dua buah benda, yaitu kabel tipis beserta benda yang mirip _earphone _di bawah jok mobil. Terminal kabel bersembunyi di saku belakang celana panjang sedangkan kabelnya tipis kulilitkan melingkar di tubuh dan pada ujungnya terdapat semacam perangkat elektonik mungil yang dilapisi magnet serta dibentuk semirip_ earphone_. Aku menempelkan benda itu tepat di leher lalu menutupinya rapat menggunakan jaket parasit.

_Ehm_—_Tes. Tes. Tes._

Bukan suara robot yang keluar melainkan suara cempreng bocah laki-laki berdengung. Tak ingin protes aku lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan jalan.

Lima belas menit kemudian mobil kami melintasi sebuah jembatan berwarna merah bata. Ketika tepat melawatinya, aku melirik sebentar ke arah sungai di bawah jembatan. Batu-batu sungai yang kokoh membuat aliran air bergerak berubah-ubah serta menyeret bergerombol daun-daun rontok pepohonan akibat adanya banjir dari sisa musim dingin. Mobil menderu mulus melewati jembatan dan di tapak tanah basah seekor kelinci melompat-lompat lalu masuk ke dalam semak-semak. Aku sempat mengintainya ketika tak sengaja tatapan mata kami saling bertemu. Dari sudut pandangnya, dua puluh dua persen aku bagaikan semacam manusia pengganggu yang menerornya dalam dominasi rantai kehidupan pada bagian teratas, sama persis dengan skestsa tentang kemuliaan manusia di buku bergambar Rachel. Maka sekejap saja kelinci itu lenyap meninggalkan luka di sudut pandangku, sebab kurasa dia belum berhasil membaca pikiranku pada pertemuan singkat kami.

Memasuki gerbang rumah sakit, pemandangan pertama yang terpampang ialah kolam air pancuran berdiameter lebar. Obelisk biru muda berukiran makhluk penjaga Scyllaberdiri tegak di tengahnya sebagai aksesoris seakan dibuat sengaja untuk memberikan ucapan selamat datang istemewa kepada pengunjung dan mengingatkan kalau anggota keluarga mereka telah ditempatkan di sebuah taman bermain. Selesai memahami kesan awal, tiga detik kemudian suara mesin mobil berhenti karena Wammy memarkirkan mobilnya pada area luas dekat bangunan dengan atapnya yang memiliki bentuk bergerigi layaknya mahkota raja.

Setelah penampilanku sempurna dalam setelan celana jeans, sepatu kets, kaos, jaket parasit, topeng dan tentunya penyamar suara. Perlahan kubuka pintu mobil lalu menuruninya sambil membentulkan untaian rambut yang agak mengganggu terselip di sela-sela topeng. Lalu Wammy mengajakku memasuki bangunan beratap mahkota. Aku berjalan membungkuk mengikuti punggungnya sampai sekitar tujuh belas langkah kami tiba di depan pintu masuk, di sana seorang petugas rumah sakit berseragam serta bercelana kain putih menyambut kedatangan kami.

Wammy membuat perkenalan singkat, mengenalkan nama lain terbaruku yang sudah tertera di kartu identitas palsu, "Lukas Lavotzky." Dibarengi oleh ekspresi menghibur petugas rumah sakit itu dengan bola mata amat bulat seperti kelereng hitam. Mendelik. Memandang detail penampilanku.

Aku tak bisa bergerak oleh situasi yang mengakibatkan jantungku sedikit demi sedikit berubah berdetak cepat. Hingga tanpa berkedip dari balik topeng bola mataku yang juga mirip kelereng hitam ikut pula merasakan tekanan tak terduga. Akhirnya secara tidak sadar aku menarik ujung kemeja lengan panjang Wammy.

Wammy mengerjap, menoleh ke arahku lalu cepat-cepat mengeluarkan suara.

"Anak ini saudara jauh Ms. Gloria Perskin. Dan dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan beliau."

Mendengar perkataan Wammy, sang petugas rumah sakit enggan berkomentar apa-apa, dia malah mendekatiku melalui tatapan yang sama. Setelah itu membungkukkan tubuhnya agar tingginya menyamaiku. Dari dekat aku dapat mencium pekat bau_ kloroform_ (obat bius) bercampur samar-samar bau obat berjenis _analgesik_(penghilang rasa sakit) menempel di seragamnya. Selang satu detik, wajah petugas rumah sakit semakin dekat denganku_._

Tak mampu banyak berkutik, secara reflek aku mengulurkan tanganku ke depan; menjabat tangan. "Selamat pagi Tuan, saya Lukas. Apa Ms. Gloria Perskin dirawat di sini?" ucapku setengah gugup.

Bola mata petugas rumah sakit itu menyipit. Menghindari jabat tanganku, melalui gerakan cepat tangannya menelusup ke atas rambut _emo_-ku, dan menepuknya ringan.

"Anak yang sopan. Saya menyukai topengmu, topeng yang bagus nak," ucapnya.

Aku hanya diam, tiga puluh empat persen aku cuma bisa menoleh ke arah Wammy.

"Maaf, dia anak pemalu," seru Wammy begitu pengertian.

Lalu sang petugas rumah sakit bangkit dari posisi membungkuknya serta memberikan senyum sekilas terhadapku sekaligus juga membingungkan—menurutku. Kemudian ia berbincang-bincang dengan Wammy, mengarahkan prosedur-prosedur, memberitahu agar menemui seorang dokter serta menunjuk arah ke bagian ruang tunggu. Aku menguping pembicaraan mereka meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri jika dari balik topeng kuingin menghembuskan nafas lega keluar dari dalam mulut. Aku tahu pengalaman pribadiku menangani hubungan sosial perlu ditingkatkan sepuluh persen, batinku berbisik.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit kami dipersilahkan menunggu, seorang dokter bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit sawo matang datang menghampiri kami. Aku langsung melakukan antisipasi awal dengan membaca nama dalam kartu identitas yang menggantung di saku kiri jas putih miliknya. Terbaca melalui kartu identitasnya tampak jelas kalau ia merupakan pria berkebangsaan India berpenampilan perfeksionis, menawan, berbicara menggunakan aksen Inggris lancar tanpa mencapur aduk bahasa asalnya. Di pertemuan pertama bersama sang dokter, dengan sangat cekatan Wammy mulai mengeluarkan kemampuannya mengolah kata-kata. Dia melakukan tipu muslihat standar bagi detektif swasta, menggunakan gestur wajah lembut serta rangkaian kalimat manis tapi licin seakan membuat orang lain mudah mempercayainya.

Dokter itu pada akhirnya terkesan oleh ucapan persuasif Wammy dan begitu senang hati mengantar kami ke sebuah ruangan khusus sebagai tempat pertemuan dengan Ms. Gloria Perskin. Sedangkan aku sendiri membungkukkan tubuh, mengepalkan telapak tangan ke dalam saku celana, berjalan tenang mengikuti mereka setelah Wammy membuat gerakan mata kepadaku untuk memberitahu jika semuanya berada dalam kondisi terkontrol.

Sepanjang perjalanan melewati koridor menuju ke ruangan khusus, aku tak perlu memperhatikan wajah-wajah cemas para pasien saling bergantian memandangiku. Seperti dua puluh lima detik lalu ketika aku tengah asik menguping percakapan sang dokter bersama Wammy tentang perkembangan kejiwaan Ms. Gloria Perskin. Lalu seorang nenek-nenek berjalan mengantuk sambil menabrak pundakku hingga membuatku terkejut. Aku membalikkan tubuh, menatap punggung si pelaku, ingin meneriakinya untuk meminta maaf. Namun segera kuurungkan niatku karena nenek itu tetap berjalan mengabaikanku,—membuatku bergidik—oleh jiwa mati rasa yang terpancar melalui punggungnya.

Kemudian kami melewati sebuah belokan. Tepat di ujung belokan terdapat kursi panjang, di atasnya seorang wanita berambut gimbal sedang sibuk memilin-milin rambutnya dengan tatapan mata lurus tapi kosong. Kemudian saat kami melintas di depannya secara mengejutkan ia melakukan gerakan aneh; ingin menerjangku.

Spontan aku melompat ke samping sehingga bahuku menabrak dinding tembok rumah sakit. Aku tak meringis menahan sakit karena hantaman di dinding tidak terlalu keras. Untungnya dua orang petugas rumah sakit yang berada dekat kami langsung sigap menangani si wanita gila, menahan tubuhnya menerjangku, menetralisir tatapan mata kosongnya yang berganti menjadi tatapan hewan buas terhadapku. Aku menelan ludah, memandanginya, melangkahkan kakiku menjauh darinya, namun ia tetap terlihat meronta-ronta sampai aku mendengar bisikan suaranya merayap di telingaku, "_Anakku- anakku, ayo sini, ikut ibu." _Ia tertawa-tawa parau. Lalu suara tawanya lenyap seketika karena si wanita gila telah berhasil digiring para petugas rumah sakit menuju kamar isolasi.

Dua detik kemudian sang dokter melirikku dan memberikan sebuah peringatan masuk akal.

"Hati-hati saat berjalan di area ini nak. Awasi terus langkahnmu!"

Sambil mengelus-elus bahu aku menjawab, "_Well_, saya akan berhati-hati."

Ia membenarkan kerah kemeja di balik jas kerjanya, lalu melemparkan pandangan padaku ke sekian kali, "Topeng yang bagus."

Aku ingin menggigit ujung ibu jari.

"Kata _Sir_ Watari," aku mengarahkan telunjuk ke arah topeng samaranku di wajah. "Topeng saya membuat saya berani."

Mendengar jawabanku sang Dokter mengabaikanku, dia malah mengganti arah tatapannya ke Wammy.

Wammy tersenyum, "Lukas sangat pemalu. Maka saya memberinya topeng agar memudahkannya berinteraksi dengan orang lain."

"Sikap kurang percaya diri berlebihan," dokter bergumam. "Boleh saya memeriksanya?" pinta sang dokter seraya menyisipkan wajah bermakna mencurigakan. Tiga belas persen ia merupakan penggila kerja. Setidaknya hal itu yang dapat menjadi pertimbangan melegakanku.

Lalu Wammy kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Kami memiliki metode sendiri," tolak Wammy sopan.

Dokter menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahu dan kami mulai meneruskan langkah.

Setelah beberapa langkah kami tiba di depan sebuah pintu berplakat di atasnya bertuliskan '_Ruang kunjungan khusus'. _Dokter meraih gagang besi pintu tersebut lalu membukanya memakai gerakan luwes. Aku beserta Wammy dipersilahkan masuk terlebih dahulu sementara sang dokter mengikuti kami dari belakang. Di dalam ruangan tampak sangat terang sebab banyak sekali jendela kaca berbentuk kotak-kotak kecil ditempatkan di tiap-tiap bagian ruangan. Empat kursi kayu diletakkan saling berhadapan dengan satu meja berukuran sedang di tengahnya. Sebagai ruangan kunjungan khusus tempat ini terlihat amat biasa akan tetapi memiliki kekuatan ganjil menentramkan.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi menggunakan posisi wajarku, Wammy duduk di sampingku sedangkan sang dokter duduk dengan berwibawa menghadap kami. Perlu waktu sekitar lima menit menunggu Ms. Gloria Perskin tiba ke tempat ini. Sambil menghabiskan waktu aku bersiap mengeluarkan permen loli dari saku celana dan kesulitan untuk memikirkan cara memakannya nanti. Namun sebelum telapak tanganku menelusup ke dalam saku, suara renyah dokter menghalau pergerakanku.

"Kau berasal dari Rusia"

Ia mengamatiku lekat-lekat. Delapan puluh lima persen tak ingin Wammy mengambil alih pertanyaannya.

"Ya, saya berasal Rusia," jawabku datar.

Lalu dokter itu tertegun sebentar sambil memangku dagu menggunakan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Aneh sekali, padahal selama ini saya kira Ms. Gloria Perskin tak memiliki banyak saudara sebab hanya segelintir orang yang pernah datang ke sini mengunjunginya. Saya tak tahu jika beliau juga memiliki saudara jauh, apalagi dari Rusia."

Aku mengerti sepertinya dia bermaksud memancing kebenaran kata-kata Wammy dengan menganggapku anak kecil.

"Saya memang saudara jauh Ms. Gloria Perskin. Tapi untuk lebih detailnya Anda bisa menanyakannya kepada _Sir_ Watari," kataku seraya menunjuk jariku ke kiri; ke arah wammy.

Bola mata dokter itu beralih menatap Wammy dan ia mengerti maksudnya.

"Lukas Lavotzky merupakan salah satu anak yang diadopsi oleh keluarga Perskin. Kami ke sini karena permasalahan berkas-berkas pribadi yang harus diketahui maupun ditanda-tangani Ms. Perskin. Saya harap beliau bisa dimintai keterangan dalam keadaan sadar(waras)," ujar Wammy.

Sang dokter mengangguk, telapak tangannya diturunkan ke atas meja. Sikapnya masih sigap serta perfeksionis.

"Saya sulit berharap tentang kondisi Ms. Perskin sekarang. Beliau pasien yang sulit ditangani. Ada beberapa fase dalam catatan kejiwaannya, fase gila, fase sedikit gila, fase benar-benar gila —kehilangan jati diri serta membuat kerusuhan, fase tak terjadi apa-apa—normal."

Aku bergidik memahami ucapan dokter.

"Ngomong beberapa lama Anda bertanggung jawab menangani Ms. Perskin, sehingga kelihatannya Anda sangat mengerti beliau sebagai pasien?" tanyaku Spontan.

Sang Dokter terkejut, terlihat dari gaya sikapnya yang berubah.

"Memang baru sekitar satu tahun saya menangani Ms. Perskin," dokter itu mengeluh. "Namun saya berusaha membantu keadaanya walaupun saya bukanlah termasuk dokter elit yang berasal dari Inggris."

"Saya harap keluarga kami turut membantu keadaan Ms. Perskin," ujarku berbohong.

Dokter itu berkedip seakan mengingat suatu hal, "Saya ingat jika tiga minggu lalu seseorang juga datang ke tempat ini untuk mengunjungi Ms. Gloria Perskin."

"Siapa?" aku tak bisa menekan tinggi intonasi suaraku, agak berteriak. "Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"_L_...!" Wammy berseru dari arah samping.

Aku mengatur kembali nafasku, meredakan rasa penasaran. Sedangkan sang dokter belum memahami pertanyaanku lalu menjawab secepatnya. "Dia tak menyebutkan identitasnya secara gamblang, tapi saya menyebutnya seorang perempuan muda berwajah cantik dengan cara berbicara menyenangkan, memakai parfum beraroma bunga serta berpro—"

Ucapan dokter terputus oleh pintu masuk ruangan yang bergeser.

Kami menoleh, seorang petugas keamanan serta perawat rumah sakit membawa wanita berambut pirang panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, beserta kedua tangan diikat borgol. Wanita itu mendominasi kami dalam wujud ketidakberdayaan. Mata mengenaskannya terselip di antara poni rambut kusut mengawasiku sebagai dalang mimpi buruknya mengenang karya Robert Downey.

Dialah Gloria Perskin, seorang wanita terhormat yang ditenggelamkan kekasihnya ke dalam kabut hitam.

Aku tertegun sambil merogoh satu permen loli kesukaanku dari saku celana. Aku bermaksud segera memakannya secepat keinginanku mengintrograsi Ms. Perskin untuk menemukan titik terang pada kasus pembunuhan Winchester.

.

.

_Bersambung_


End file.
